The Story of a Kunoichi
by purpleninjagirl18
Summary: A kunoichi that used to work for the Shredder learns the truth about him and her birth parents. She will unlock even more secrets about her family, and meets the Turtles along the way. Will she and Raph fall for each other? Will she know the truth? And will the Shredder find out her secret? Based on 2012 version! TMNT x OCs Rated M for some upcoming stuff just to let ya know.
1. Coming to New York

I stood in a fighting stance, my katana in my strong grip. I took a deep breath, and ran toward my opponent. It so quiet, that could hear a pin drop. I swung my sword and then... "Kayla pack your things. We are going to New York, Shredder said as he bursts into the dojo. I haven't been anywhere except for Japan, all because Shredder never wants to leave. Why does he have choose now to just pack up and leave outta nowhere? "New York, but why Master Shredder?" I asked. "I have to visit an old friend," he replied with a smile that sent shivers down my spine. Somehow I knew that this was no friend of Shredder's.

* * *

The plane ride to New York was long and BORING! I mostly slept on the ride there. When I finally woke up I saw that we had already landed. After I had gotten my luggage, I went to look for my best friend Chris Bradford. He may be older than me, but he was pretty much the only one in the foot clan that I open up to. I mostly just call him Bradford (despite the constant reminder that I could just call him Chris). I finally found him, and he came over for a hug. He had a job that required him to travel a lot, so he was already in New York before I even left. "How was the ride Kayla" "Boring," I replied rolling my eyes. "Well how about a tour of New York? I know this place like the back of my hand," he said trying to cheer me up. I shouted an excited, "Yes!" and into Bradford's car.

* * *

This city is HUGE! The buildings here are totally different from the ones in Tokyo. We drove by Central Park, and I instantly wanted to go there. I loved nature! Man was I gonna love New York!


	2. The Truth About My Parents

I've only been in New York for a few weeks, and it already feels like home. I already have one friend, and her name is April O'Neil. Her pretty short orange hair and blue eyes are in contrast to my hazel eyes and long black hair. I met her when I was walking down the street. I bumped into her by accident. We started talking (after I apologized), and became fast friends. I have also been doing better in my ninjutsu training. Shredder says that I'm doing better than even Bradford. When he found he was so proud of me. That night, he told that he had a surprise for me. _Hm, I wonder what he's up to? _I thought. All my questions were answered when Bradford pulled up in front of a huge... Gate?! _What the?! A gate! Why would my surprise be a giant gate?! Or it could be what's behind it... _I hopped out of Bradford's car and stared up at the gate. "Hey Bradford, what behind this thing?" I asked suspiciously. "It's nothing but your surprise Kayla," he said, chuckling," It's funny how you can get so skeptical at times."

"Well you could at least open it," I snapped. He chuckled again, and handed me a piece of paper. "Gee, we're going to open this gate with a piece of paper. You really thought this through, didn't you Bradford," said sarcastically. "Oh come on Kayla. Its what's on the paper," Bradford said. I rolled my eyes and looked at the paper. Sure enough, there was a five digit code on it. I looked at the side of the gate, and saw one those little code machines. I walked up to it, and punched in the code. The door slowly slipped open, and what I saw nearly made my eyes bulge out of my head. Behind that gate was a slightly large building. It was smaller than the usual skyscrapers of New York, but it was still pretty big. "This WHOLE building is mine?!" I asked. Bradford nodded, "Yeah it used to be a small hotel, but it didn't get much business. So when I first saw it, I decided to fix it up and into a clubhouse for you." "Bradford I'm not five, I don't need a clubhouse. But I guess it could be a hideout of some sort," I said. He chuckled again, _I don't get what's so hilarious I'm serious! _I thought.

I walked up to the huge door of the building. I turned back to Bradford, "Um, isn't there some sort of key to this place, or does need a code too?" I asked. "Oh yeah, I forgot to give you your new key chain. It has the key to this place on it. Sorry," Bradford said, handing my key chain. The first key had a label that said Shredder and it was all black. I guessed that it was for me to get into Shredder's hideout. The second key was blue and had the word Bradford on it. Okay, this was to get into Bradford's gym. The next key was purple with my name on it. Bingo. I punched in the code, and slipped my key into the lock. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

* * *

My eyes felt like they were going to pop right out of their sockets. I was looking at a living room/mini theater. It had a huge flat screen T.V. and inside a closet, shelves were filled to the brim with movies. All of my movies that I had in Japan were here too. "Sweet! I could have friends over for movie night!" I squealed. "That's not even the best part," Bradford said. He led down the hall to a huge kitchen. It had new stuff everywhere. I loved to cook, but I was a little disappointed that this was the best part of this place. "So this it, right Bradford?" I asked. He shook his head, "Nope this isn't the best part. Why do want stop here?" "No way! I gotta see the rest of this place!" He chuckled. _Again with all the chuckling I'm not even tryin to be funny! _The next place was a huge library. All of the walls were fill with books.. Except for one. "Bradford, why is this one empty?" asked. "It's for new books you might want to add," he replied. I nodded.

We continued down the hall to a door that revealed two stairwells. "So up or down?" Bradford asked. "What do you think? Down!" I snapped. I was getting kinda tired of this. Why can't he just take me to look at this place instead of all the questions. We walked down the stairs into another hallway. I looked inside the first room that I saw. It looked as if three rooms had been combined to make a dojo. "Neat, I can practice new moves in here," I said. I walked down the hall until I saw another door. Two rooms were combined into... A game room. There was another flat screen T.V. and in another closet. Were game consoles and tons of videogames. _So that's where they all went. _I thought. There was another room to my right, and I opened the door. What I saw nearly made me fall over. It was an art studio! My dreams have come true! "This is the best surprise ever!" I screamed, hugging Bradford like there was no tomorrow (despite the fact that I hate hugs). "This isn't all of your surprise, Kayla," Bradford said. My eyes widened, and I raced up the stairs to discover more of this surprise.

The top floor had even more to love. I opened the first door I saw. It was a lab! I just loved science. It had every scientific tool you could imagine! I looked at another room down the hall. I zipped over to it, and opened the door. _Please let this be what I think it is,_ I thought. It was! It was a music room! Music had to be my favorite thing in the whole world! I practically squeezed the life outta Bradford. I stared at all of the instruments before me, and I instantly wanted to play the guitar, "Thank you so much Bradford. This has to be the best day ever!" I squealed. "Aww! You aren't even going to look at you bedroom?" Bradford asked, pretending to be upset. "Well of course I'm going to look at it!" I said. I closed the door, and ran to the end of the hall. There was a purple door with my name on it. I took a huge deep breath, and opened the door. The walls were purple, blue, black, and white. In one corner, there was a bed with purple and blue sheets. On the other side, there was a black dresser and a white closet with new clothes inside. The walls also had neon colored music notes and stars decorations. I found a sliding door on one wall, and I opened it. It was a meditation room! It had a Japanese theme to it, and a katana rack on one wall. "Wow Bradford, It was almost as if you put my heart and soul into this place," I complemented. "No problem. I would do anything for you. I love you kiddo." he said. "I love you too." I said.

* * *

I woke up to my alarm clock blaring my favorite song. I stared at the clock. It was 6:30 a.m. "Well, it's time to go train with Bradford," I said. I walked over to my closet, and put on my armor. I strapped my katana to my back, and walked downstairs. It was still dark outside, perfect. I locked the door, and my gate, and headed out into the slowly awakening city. I looked at the piece of paper Bradford had given me. Turns out the gym was only down the street from the hideout. I walked until I saw the building with Bradford's name plastered across it. I walked inside and up to the dojo. Bradford was already there, fighting a dummy. I smirked, and took Bradford by surprise. I jumped on him and started attacking. "Hey!" he yelled. "Ninja sneak attack!" I yelled back. I somehow managed to pin Bradford down. Suddenly, his phone began to ring. He looked at it, "Well, what is it?" I asked. "It's from the Shredder. He says that he has a mission for us," Bradford replied. I nodded. _This must be something about the Turtles, _I thought. My earlier hunch about this 'friend' of Shredder was correct. The Turtles are the ninjas Master Splinter has been training. Apparently, the Shredder and Splinter have a fifteen year old vendetta that Shredder wants to finish.

A few minutes later Bradford and I pulled up in front of the Foot Clan's headquarters. As Bradford and I walked up the stairs to Shredder's 'office' I was wondering what the mission was going to be. _What if he found a location? _I thought. When we reached the top of the stairs, Bradford and I kneeled before the Shredder, "Master Shredder, what is the noble mission that you wish for us to do?" Bradford asked. _Sorry, I couldn't hear you over all the sucking up sounds you were making Bradford, _I thought. "I want for you and Kayla to go in search of the Turtles. As you know Splinter had betrayed me by taking the only one I've ever loved. Tang Shen. I need to finish what we had started over fifteen years ago. _Blah Blah BLAH! Shredder seriously! You aren't even capable of loving! And why did you kill the one you 'loved' _I thought. "I will have Bradford bring a small army of Foot Clan soldiers. Kayla, I need you to go alone for this mission," Shredder said, interrupting my thoughts. "Yes Master Shredder," we said. We bowed in respect before we left.

* * *

I was enjoying the beautiful day in Central Park. This is pretty much the only place in New York that has trees. I was sitting under a cherry blossom tree, writing in my song journal when I heard a surprisingly familiar voice. "Excuse me young lady but may I have word with you?" I looked up to see an old lady walking towards me. _Wait a minute?! This lady looks a lot like... Me?! _"Um... Sure," I said politely. I put my journal back in my bag, and looked up at this strange woman. "I have to tell you something... About your parents," she said. If I was drinking something, now would be a good time for a spit take. _What the?! My parents who is this strange woman? And what does she know? _"M-my birth parents?" I asked. She nodded, "Um, not to be rude, but who are you?" I asked. "My name is Asami. I am your grandmother, and I know the truth about your parents," she said. I nodded, taking it all in. _So I have a long lost grandmother... Wait?! That means the Shredder lied to me about my parents _I thought. "W-what h-happened to them," I asked. Asami had a sad look in her eyes, "A long time ago, the Shredder had supposedly killed Hamato Yoshi. Your parents were good friends of his. Many were. When they went to fight him, they were winning, but sadly Shredder had laid a trap. He burned them all in great fire. None of them survived," she said. Tears were brimming my eyes. She continued, "He came looking for you. When he found you, you were with me at my house. He only allowed to say your name, before he took you and burned down my house. I managed to escape, and I vowed to get you back one day. I watched grow from afar, and when I found out about this trip to New York, I knew that now was the time t tell you the truth. I had tears streaming down my face when she finished. All this time... Shredder was lying to me!

My sadness was quickly replaced by rage. How dare he kill my parents, and lied about it! He even made me apart of his no good ninjutsu army. "Asami I had a feeling that Shredder was evil this whole time. Is there any way that I can defeat him?" I asked. She nodded, "I understand that he is hunting for someone known as the Turtles, correct?" I nodded again, "Well if you want to defeat Shredder, maybe you should go talk to them," she said. "Okay, thank you Asami," I said as I got up, "Wait, I have something for you," Asami said, "Please take this, it will help you find your new family." She handed me a small doll. It had long black hair, a black dress, and tiny button eyes. "Thank you, but who is this new family?" I asked. "The ones who will help you," Asami replied, " And please call me grandmother." I gently put the doll in my bag, and bowed in respect to the only family I have left, "Thanks again, Grandmother," I called as I ran in the direction the Foot Clan Dormitory. I was beyond mad when I got there. Luckily, I didn't she Karai in the room that she and I shared. I grabbed my duffel bag, and began stuffing all of my clothes in it. Once I finished I grabbed my key chain, and walked to my hideout. I angrily punched in my code, and unlocked the door.

I trudged up the stairs to my room, dumping the duffel bag on the floor. I grabbed my phone, and dialed Bradford, "Hey Bradford, I'm going to live at the hideout from now on," I said, trying to maintain a happy mood, "Alright kiddo, are you still going on the mission tonight?" he asked, "Yeah, I'll see you tonight okay?" I said. "Okay, love ya kiddo," Bradford said, "I love you too," I hung up and went to sleep.


	3. New Family, New Crush?

It has now been two months since I came to New York. A LOT has happened in those two months. The worst thing that probably happened was when Bradford and Xever got mutated. I didn't really care about Xever, I mostly concerned about Bradford. I still remember that horrible night,

FLASHBACK

_The Turtles have defeated Bradford and Xever. I was told to stay put so the Turtles wouldn't know my identity yet, like Karai. "You are worthy advisories, but the fight is ours. Lay down your weapons," Leonardo said. I only knew the name of the leader of the Turtles at the time. "Never!" Xever growled. "You don't have a choice, we beat you," Leonardo shot back. "If goin down," Bradford said, looking at a container with mutagen in it, "I'm takin you with me!" "Nooooo! Bradford!" I screamed. Bradford shoved his sword into the container, and to my horror, he (and Xever, but I still didn't care) was swept away by a wave of the mutagen. I felt tears roll down my cheeks. "No, this can't be happening. Bradford... no," I whispered. I began to sob. I thought I had lost the only person I have ever loved. "I will miss you... Father..." I whispered. Suddenly, I saw Shredder in the distance. He heading towards the Turtles, who were celebrating. I watched as he hopped down in front of the Turtles. I turned to leave, when I saw something move on the street below. "Bradford..." I decided to watch the fight between the Shredder and Turtles. The Turtles, of course were losing. Something flopped onto the roof at Shredder's feet, "Help me..." it said. Another creature reached to him as well. It groaned, "Xever? Bradford?" Shredder asked in disbelief. "Bradford?!" I nearly screamed. I felt as if I was filled with great light. "He's alive! I can't believe it!" I cried. I began to cry tears of joy. I just couldn't believe it. But he was a... Mutant dog?!_

END FLASHBACK

I was sitting on top of my hideout, thinking about what I was about to do. Apparently Shredder had also had another fight with the Turtles, and got a Kraang brain thing in the process. Now he's after my friend April O'Neil. Just last week, Karai nearly captured her, but she got away. I've also been getting closer to my grandmother. She has been telling me more about my family, and she gave me an amulet. My mother's amulet. It's in the shape of a purple star with a music note in the middle. I never took it off.

Tonight was when I was going to make the hardest decision of my life. I was going to leave the Foot, and join the Turtles. The Shredder was after my best friend, April O'Neil, I knew the Turtles could help me protect her. I also think that the Shredder fights for the wrong reason. The reason, tryin to kill Splinter over a girl that the Shredder HIMSELF killed, because he loved her. I wanted to protect Splinter almost as much as the Turtles do. I already lost my father, and I didn't want them to go through the same thing.

I looked down at my phone, and looked up at the sky. The sky was pitch black, and it was about 9:30 p.m. It was time to find the Turtles. I put my katana on my back, and hopped onto the next rooftop. I ran across the rooftops, looking down at city below me. I stopped on top of an abandoned building, and looked to my right. Four shadows were leaping across rooftops a few buildings over. Bingo. I hopped to the ground, and silently ran across the street. I hopped up on the building. The Turtles were right in front of me. _Now all I have to do is introduce myself, _I thought. I silently followed a short distance behind the Turtles. _Hmm... They seem to be going somewhere_. I decided to follow them to see where they're heading.

They stopped in front of this abandoned building, and went inside. _What on earth are they up to? _I thought. A few minutes later, the Turtles busted out of a window, along with at least ten robots. I looked closer, and saw that these robots had aliens inside of them. Karai had told me about alien robots before. _Alien robots... Alien robots... The Kraang! _I thought. I looked back down to see the Turtles finishing their fight with the Kraang. I looked over, and saw the turtle in the purple bandanna holding a jar full of... mutagen! I had a jar just like this in my bag. Suddenly, the turtle in the red bandanna look up. _Shoot, cover's been blown._ I thought. I crawled on my hands and knees, praying that they hadn't seen me. When I was far enough, I began to run.

I heard footsteps behind me, and I picked up the pace. Suddenly, something grabbed my shoulder, and threw me to the ground. I tried to sit up, but something pinned me down. I looked up to see the turtle in the red bandanna glaring down at me. I glared back. _This isn't Leonardo. He has a blue bandanna, _I thought. I looked over at the other turtles. One had on a purple bandanna, and the other had on an orange mask. There was no Leonardo in sight. I grabbed the turtle's wrist, and flipped him over me. I looked directly at the other two, "Alright, where is Leonardo?" I asked. They just stared at me. _What, cat got your tongue? _I thought. My question was answered when I heard something behind me. I flipped over red clad turtle, and kicked whatever it was on top of him. I was looking at the fearless leader himself. "Ugh, Leo get offa me!" The turtle in red growled, "Sorry Raph," Leonardo said. _So the one with the red bandanna is Raphael. That means there are only two more. Donatello and Michelangelo. _I thought. I looked at the two other Turtles. Karai told me I could probably identify them by their personalities.

I heard Leonardo get up. I jumped back, and unsheathed my katana. _Guess the only thing I have to do is fight them, _I thought. Leonardo charged, but instead of attacking back, I dodged. I kept dodging attacks as Leonardo tried to slice me in half. Soon, our swords clashed, and we held like that for a minute to see who would slip up first. Leonardo's legs were open, and I took advantage of this little slip up. I swept his feet out from under him, and put my foot down on the front of his shell. "Will you stop attacking me?! I won't hurt you!" I shouted. Raphael tried to tackle me, but I jumped up and slammed down on both of them. "I don't believe you!" the red clad ninja shot back. I felt my self boil with rage. _If only they knew why I was here, _I thought. "Well, I won't hurt you! I don't care what you say," I growled. "Then why were you spying on us?!" Leonardo asked. I felt the rage come back. "What?! I wasn't spying on you! I wanted to talk to you! Those Kraang droids showed up, and I didn't want to get in your way!" I practically screamed. "Fine," Raphael said, "But who are you?" I took my foot off of him and Leonardo, and took a deep breath. "My name is Kayla. I'm an ex-member of the fo-" But before I could finish my sentence, Leonardo came charging at me again.

I dodged, but he managed to cut my arm. I ignored the sting, and continued the fight. We kept fighting until Leonardo cut my leg. I sank to the ground from the pain. It began to bleed, and I cringed and held it. Suddenly I felt strong arms pick me up. I looked up to see the turtle with the orange bandanna. He was glaring at his blue masked brother. "Leo chill!" he said, "She's said she's an ex-member of the Foot. She won't hurt us!" "You know what Master Splinter told us Mikey. Deception is the kunoichi's most powerful weapons!" Leonardo shot back. _Hmm... If the one in the orange is Michelangelo. That must mean the one in the purple bandanna is Donatello. _"D-Donatello," I whispered. Michelangelo smiled at me softly, "What was that Kayla?" he asked. "I-I want to talk to D-Donatello," I said nervously. He nodded, and set me down gently.

I looked up at Michelangelo, and smiled softly. When Leonardo took at step towards me, I took I huge scoot back. I bumped into something, and found myself looking up at Raphael. "Geez Leo, calm down. She's obviously not going to hurt us, so let her talk to Donnie," he said as he picked me up. That's when I realized that Raphael is kinda cute for a turtle. Raphael handed me to the other turtle who I already knew was Donatello. He instantly started to look at my wounds. "Leo must have cut you pretty badly," he said. I cast a glare at Leonardo, who shrank back in embarrassment. "But don't worry, attacking people is usually Raph's thing," Donatello said. He smiled, and I smiled back. He had the cutest gap in his teeth! I felt the sting in my leg and my arm come back, and I winced. I was starting to bleed heavily. Suddenly everything was starting to get blurry, "D-Donnie," I whispered. But before he could answer, I passed out.

* * *

I woke up on something soft. My first thought was that I must've fallen asleep at my hideout while watching a movie. But no such luck. I opened my eyes a tiny bit, and saw that I was in some sort of lair. Judging by my surroundings, I guessed I was in the sewers. I felt something, and found a remote. I turned on the T.V., and Space Heroes was on. I decided to watch it. I like Space Heroes, but not enough to fangirl about it. I was soon joined by someone on the couch. I looked up, and (to my freakin horror) I saw Leo was the one next to me. "You like this show too?" he asked, never taking his eyes off of the screen. "Yeah I guess it's one of my favorite shows," I replied.

I felt a twinge of pain in my arm, and I flinched. I pulled up my sleeve and found bandages wrapped around my arm. I discovered more on my leg, and suddenly remembered what Leo had done to me. I became very wary of Leo, completely forgetting about Space Heroes. I got up and tried to walk away, but the pain in my leg was to great. I fell over with a grunt. Leo saw me, and rushed over to help, "Kayla are you okay? What's wrong?" he asked my worried expression. I gestured to my arm and my leg, and gave him an are-you-serious look. "Oh," he said, turning pink, "I'm sorry I freaked out on you like that. I thought you were trying to trick us... You aren't evil, are you?" I laughed softly, and his expression went from concern to relief. "No! I'm not evil! If I was, I wouldn't be trying to protect my friend!" "Who's your friend?" Leo asked. "Her name is April. You know her, remember," I said.

Donnie burst out of what I guessed was his lab, and practically dragged me inside. "You know April?! Kayla, you have to tell me everything!" he practically screamed in face. I pushed him off of me, and I sat down on the table. I noticed my bag and my sword, and grabbed them. "Yeah April is my best friend," I answered, "But what EXACTLY do you want to know?" "Favorite color, favorite book, does she like science, favorite song, favorite movie, anything else you think I should know," he listed quickly. This is what my face looked like: O_O. _Donnie must really like April, _I thought. I looked at Donnie. He had a notepad in his hand, and I rolled my eyes. _If I don't tell him he'll just pester me anyways, _I thought, "Alright Donnie, you better get ready cause I'm only sayin this once. Um... Let's see. Yellow, I don't know, she likes science, I don't know, she LOVES chick flicks, and she nature almost as much as I do, so if you take her on a date, take her to like a park or something," I said. He scribbled it all down, and squeezed the life outta me, "Donnie.. Can't... Breath!" I gasped. "Oh sorry Kayla," he said as he set me down. "Raph is in the dojo if you want to see him," Donnie said with a wink. I began to blush, "Uh, how'd you know that?" I asked. "Let's just say that I know when someone has a crush," he said, "But how's your arm, and your leg?" I stood up carefully, and took a few steps. My leg didn't hurt anymore, and my arm seemed okay. "Well I can walk again, and my arm seems okay, but you could at least show me where the dojo is," I said with a smirk. Donnie nodded, and led me to the dojo.

The dojo wasn't as big as the one in my hideout, but it was still pretty big. I saw Raph sparring with Leo, and I instantly felt no pain anywhere. "I wanna face the winner," I said. Leo and Raph both stopped, and looked at me, "You wanna spar... with us?" Raph asked. I nodded and grabbed my sword, "Yeah, I need to train anyway. Just promise me that you won't go easy on me," I said, smirking. Raph and Leo got back into position, and began to fight again. About two minutes later, Leo was the ground, groaning. "Ready to lose Kayla?" Raph asked. "Not a chance tough guy," I shot back. Once we got into position, he charged at me. At the last minute, I flipped over him and unsheathed my katana.

This time, I charged. Raph turned around, and our weapons clashed. We held each other in that position to see who would give in first. But I refuse to lose. With a quick flick of the wrist, one of Raph's sais flew against the wall. But Raph didn't look worried at all. In fact, it looked as though he wanted for this to happen. He charged at me again, and as I flipped, I used my katana to pry the other sai out of Raph's hand. Now he looked worried, but I never underestimate my opponent. I sheathed my katana, and prepared for hand to hand combat.

Raph looked even more confident than before. "What are you, the King of combat," I said with a smirk. "Why don't you come and find out, princess," he replied. I felt myself boil with rage. I hated it when people called me things like that! With one swift kick, I had Raph on the ground. He tried to get up, but I pinned him to the ground. "Don't call me Princess," I growled. "Okay, okay! But could you get offa me!" Raph said. He tried to squrim away, but I refused to move. "Not till you say I win," I said. "What?! There's no way I'll admit defeat to a girl!" he yelled. "Fine," I said. But as soon as he got up, I tackled him and put him in a choke hold. "Say I win," I demanded. Raph tried to break free, but no such luck, "Can't... BREATH!" he gasped. "Say I win," I demanded again. "Never!" he yelled. I tightened my grip, "Say. I. WIN!" I screamed. Raph's face began to turn purple. "Okay... You...WIN!" he choked out. "Good job Raphie," I said as I let him go. He fell to the ground, sucking in huge breaths.

I heard cheering behind me, so I turned around. I saw Donnie and Mikey along with... April! "April!"I screamed. "Kayla!" she squealed. April ran at me full speed, and wrapped me up in a huge bear hug. "I saw you spar with Raph when I came in. That was amazing!" "Aww thanks April," I said, "But I think that I hurt Raphie's pride."I smirked as I walked over to where the hotheaded turtle still lay on the ground. "Hey Meathead, you okay?" I asked, chuckling. (Great, now I'm turning into Bradford) "Yeah, I'm alright. Why do you care?" he asked. I gave him an isn't-it-obvious look. "Well duh! I care because you're my friend," I said, "You are my friend, aren't you?" Raph actually looked concerned about my pouting face, "No! Of course your my friend! It's just that... Never mind, we are friends," he said, sticking out his hand. I took it, and he pulled down me down on top of him. I blushed, and got off of him. When he got up, I punched him playfully on the arm.

"Hey Kayla!" Mikey yelled, "I bet you can't beat me in a round of videogames!" "You're on!" I said. After beating Mikey in pretty much every videogame he had, I was getting hungry, "Hey Kayla, are you hungry? Because I could eat just about anything right now," Mikey said. _You read me like a book, _I thought. I nodded, and followed Mikey into the kitchen. He went to the fridge, and took out some pizza. April told me that they eat pizza almost every day. He gave me two slices, while had five. _He must really like pizza, _I thought.

As I sat down, I saw the cutest turtle I've ever seen (besides Raph). It was a non mutant turtle, and as it was crawling around on the table I picked him up, and petted his shell. "Hello there little guy, what's your name?" I asked. "Oh that's just Raph's pet turtle, Spike," Mikey replied. I saw some lettuce in the fridge that Mikey left open, and grabbed two leaves. I set them down in front of Spike, and sighed happily as he ate. I LOVE animals. Back in Japan, I would feed almost every stray I could find. I still do That here in New York.

I waited for Mikey to leave, and leaned in towards Spike. "Hey Spike?" I said, "Do you think you could keep a secret? Can you chew on your leaf if you can?" Spike chewed his leaf, and I almost squealed with joy. But instead I kissed Spike gently on his shell. "Thank you," I whispered, "Okay, so I'll tell you. I may have the tiniest crush on Raph. Now promise to never tell him right?" Spike chewed his leaf again, and I kissed his shell again. "Thanks!" I whisper shouted. "Well I see that you've met Spike," Raph said behind me. I nearly fell out of my chair. _I hope that he didn't hear anything, _I thought. "Yeah, I love animals. When I saw Spike, he was just soo cute," I said as I kissed Spike's shell again.

"You really like him, don't you," Raph asked. I nodded while we both watched Spike eat. Raph slid into the seat bedside me. "I love animals, but turtles have to be my favorite," I said, smiling at Raph. "He's the best turtle I've ever met... Aside from you and your brothers," I said. Raph smiled back, "You know," he said quietly, "Spike can be your pet too. If want, we could share him." My eyes widened to the size of golf balls. I hugged Raph and said an excited "Yes!" He stiffened, but Then hugged me back. "I would love to share Spike with you!" I said happily. I kissed Spike's shell, and kissed Raph on the cheek. He turned the color of his bandanna.

* * *

Before I knew it, it was nighttime. We were all watching a scary movie that April had brought. Donnie sat next to April on the floor, Leo and Mikey sat on the floor, while Raph and I sat together on the couch. The movie was pretty good. I hadn't seen it yet. At the scariest part, I grabbed Raph's arm, and he put it around me. We both hugged each other at another part. This movie was pretty terrifying.

During the second movie April had, everyone was getting kinda tired. Donnie and April were asleep on the floor, Donnie had arms protectively wrapped around April. Leo and Mikey had gone to there rooms at the end of the first movie, sothat just left me and Raph. He wanted to stay to the very end, while I wanted to sleep. I decided to let Raph finish the movie, while found someplace to sleep. I grabbed the first doorknob I could find. Luckily, there was no one in the bed. I crawled under the covers, and drifted off to sleep.

I was only asleep for what felt like 2 minutes, when someone started to shake my shoulder. I opened my eyes, and my vision was filled with a red mask, and incredible green eyes. "Ugh... Raph, I'm tryin to sleep," I groaned. "Well exuuuse me for trying to sleep in my own bed," he said. My eyes widened. _Of course I had to fall asleep in Raph's bed, _I thought.

Raph nudged me again, "Whaaaat?" I moaned. "Uh, aren't you going to get up?" Raph asked. I glared at him. Crush or not, I'm goin to sleep, and I'm not moving anytime soon. "I ain't budgin," I growled. I suddenly felt the weight on the bad shift. I knew that Raph had sat down. "Well, looks like we're going to be room mates until Donnie finishes your furniture," he said As he laid down. My eyes widened again. Me and RAPH in the same bed?! I felt my cheeks to warm. My thoughts right now weren't exactly rated PG.

I just decided to get over it and get some sleep. I was about to freak out when I felt something wrap gently around me, and pull me to the other side of the bed. I opened my eyes again. It was just Raph. Usually, I would push myself away from him, but he felt warm and... Comforting. I snuggled in closer and let Raph pull me towards him. I turned towards him and looked into his incredible green eyes. "Goodnight, Kayla," he whispered. "Goodnight Raph," I whispered back. I drifted off to sleep next tomy new crush.


	4. The Best Prank Ever

It was just another day in the lair with the Turtles. I've been living with them for past few days. Donnie had finally finished my furniture, so now I could sleep in my new room. (Instead of sleeping in Raph's bed) Master Splinter was out on a training exercise with April somewhere outside the city, so we wouldn't see them for a few days. Donnie was in his lab, Leo was meditating in his room, and Raph was training in the dojo.

I was sitting in front of the T.V. with Mikey playing a videogame. After beating him about thirty times, I was getting pretty bored. "Mikey I'm BOOOOOOOORED!" I moaned. "Yeah me too," he said. Suddenly, his face lit up. _Uh oh. This means that he has an_ idea, I thought. "How about we prank someone," he suggested. I thought about it. I guess it couldn't hurt. "Alright, who do we prank?" I asked. "Maybe you should pick. You know since your the new pranker and all," he replied. I thought about who we could prank. Donnie was in his lab working on something very important, so we aren't allowed to prank him. Leo would probably see the prank coming from a mile away. So that only left one other... "How about Raph," I said. For a moment Mikey's face had look of true horror. "What did Raph beat you up that bad the last time you pranced him?" I asked. He nodded and I put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, you'll be workin with me. If we plan this prank well enough, Raph won't see a thing coming." "Really?" He asked. I nodded, and we snuck silently to my room to begin our master plan.

After about 30 minutes of planning, replanning, and about two pizza boxes, we were ready. "Alright, so you know the plan, right Mikey?" I asked. "Yep everything is ready! Go scope out the scence, and give me the signal if everything is good," he said as he pushed me out of the door. I walked down the quietly, and silently opened the door to Leo's room. He was still in there, meditating. I silently closed the door, and walked to the lab. Donnie was sitting at his desk, hunched over some paper. Next I walked to the dojo. Luckily, Raph was still training.

I turned to the hallway, and gave Mikey the signal. He gave me a thumbs up, and got ready. I took a deep breath, and walked into the dojo, "Hey Raph, whatcha doin," I asked innocently. "Nothin, just training," he replied. I nodded and walked towards him. "Yeah me too. I'm kinda bored. Do you wanna do somethin?" I said. He shrugged, "Sure, what do you wanna do?" "Oh, I dunno. I hoping that you might have an idea," I said. Tracing his shoulder gently with my finger. His cheeks were turning a light pink. This prank was turning out better than I expected. "Uh..." Raph said, "I actually don't have an idea." "Oh well that's okay..." I placed my arms around his neck. Now his face was bright red. I had him right where I wanted him. "You know Raph, I may have an idea." I put my face only an inch away from his.

I leaned in and... "Mikey NOW!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I snapped a photo of Raph's face, and dropped to the ground. Before Raph knew what was going on, Mikey threw water balloon after water balloon at him. These water balloons were filled with paint, not water. I was videotaping the whole thing. Just like Mikey did when during my part.

When Mikey finished, Raph was covered head to toe in paint. I snapped another picture. Raph, on the other hand, was beyond pissed off. He looked from me to Mikey, and must've decided I was closer, because he took a step towards me. "Mikey help!" I screamed. Mikey took out his nunchucks, and threw it to me. I grabbed it, and he dragged me away before Raph could get me. Mikey hauled me over his shoulder, and ran out of the dojo.

We ran into Leo's room and tackled him. Mikey and I were rolling around on the floor, laughing our heads off. Leo looked at us with a very concerned look. That's when we heard Raph yelling. He stormed in, glaring at me and Mikey. When Leo saw Raph, he tried very hardto keep a straight face, but ended up failing. Donnie came in ,and he pretty much joined me and Mikey on the floor. "Raph w-what happened," Leo got out between laughs. "They pranked me!" he yelled hysterically. That just made me, Donnie, and Mikey laugh even harder.

"We got the whole thing on tape," I said. Apparently Raph must've gotten some of the paint off, because from what I could see, he was blushing. We all gathered around Mikey's T-phone as I played the video. When Donnie, Leo and Mikey saw it, they fell to the ground laughing. Raph just looked utterly pissed. I gave Donnie my phone for the second video, and I walked over to Raph. "Hey," I said, "It was just a prank. A one time thing. But you never know..."

I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "That little prank could only be the start," I said slyly. As I walked to my room, I turned around and winked at Raph. He holding the cheek I kissed as though it was going to fall off of his face. _Only the start, _I thought. That's when something hit me. If prank wasn't so funny, I probably would've been the same shade of red as Raph. Maybe Raph lihad me back, but how would I know for sure?


	5. Baxter's Gambit

I stood the rooftop of an apartment building. I sat next to Bradford with a bored-out-of-my-mind look on my face. It was the first mission I've had with Bradford in weeks. I've gotten used to his mutated form, and I actually may like more than his human form. Ever since he mutated he had to stop his job of being a national martial arts icon. So now, we spend a lot time together. Xever is a mutant fish (a pretty ugly one at that) and I think his new form suits him to.

Baxter Stockman was looking at a van swarming with Kraang droids. They have a particle disruptor that Bradford says will help aid in the destruction of the Turtles. I honestly don't want that to happen because they're my best friends. I work with the Turtles now, but I do a mission here and there for Shredder every now and then. "Alright men, and lady, on my signal," Baxter said. Bradford grabbed him by the collar, "Your signal!" Bradford yelled, "You work for us, and then you thank us for letting you live." Bradford threw Baxter aside. Baxter muttered something, and Xever kicked him. "What was that Xever said threatingly. "Uh nothing," Baxter said. Xever glared at him. Baxter cleared his throat, "Thank you for letting me live," he said cowardly. I rolled my eyes.

I turned to Bradford. "Alright on my signal," he said, "One...Two..." "Let's just do this!" Xever snapped. "Three!" We jumped down from the building at the same time as the Turtles. I restrained myself from trying to wave. The way Raph smirked at me, it took all my energy to not get distracted by him. "Uh oh," Leo said. "Kraang and Dogpound and Fishface! I must be dreaming, somebody pinch me!" Raph said. So Mikey pinched him, and Raph slapped Mikey. "Ow! You said..." Mikey began. Bradford and Xever charged.

I charged as well. I clashed weapons with Raph, of course. "Hey, who's the new girl?" Raph asked. "Oh that's my daughter, Kayla. But be careful, she has quite the atttitude," Bradford said. I rolled my eyes again. _Does Bradford have to brag about me all the_ time, I thought. "You never told me you were Bradford's daughter," Raph said with a smirk. I glared at him. "I'm not his biological daughter! He's technically my adoptive dad!" I growled. I jumped off the wall, and went to help Bradford. Donnie swung his bo staff at me, and I dodged. I flipped over him, and kicked him into Mikey. They got up and continued to fight. I decided to go fight of the Kraang with Leo.

A Kraang droid shot the particle disruptor at Mikey, but Donnie saved him. During the distraction, the Kraang drove away. Raph and Xever continued to fight. "Come on Raph," Leo said. "Yes run along boy," Xever said as he ran off. I ran next to Bradford as we went back to Shredder's hideout.

* * *

At Shredder's hideout, Bradford was explaining our failure. "We would've had the particle disruptor if Stockman's plan wasn't flawed," Bradford said. Shredder turned to Baxter to confirm this. Baxter looked like he wanted to tell the truth but Bradford and Xever's glares told him otherwise. "Yes it was my fault. I'm sorry," Baxter said, "But I have a proposition for you. If you would allow me." "Go ahead," Shredder replied. Bradford, Xever, and I looked at Baxter. _This can't be good, _I thought. "I have a plan," Baxter said, "A full proof plan that will get rid of the Turtles for good. But I'll need the help of my dear friends to put in action." _I knew it wasn't anything good, _I thought.

* * *

Bradford, Xever, and I were aimlessly walking around in the street, hoping to catch the Turtles attention. Luckily we did. I was about ready to resort to eating an entire box of pizza to make them jealous. They jumped down, and we began to fight. I had to take on Donnie again. I hoping to fight someone more hot-headed if you catch my drift. After a few minutes, Bradford and Xever began to run to the location Baxter gave us. I reluctantly ran with them. I heard the Turtles following us, so ran faster to catch up to Bradford.

I saw the abandoned factory that Baxter was in. Bradford scooped me up, and he and Xever ran faster. We ran inside, and hid. The Turtles came in, and we revealed ourselves. "Okay, you got us," Bradford said. "Wait, this is too easy," Leo said. _You're tellin me pal,_ I thought. Suddenly a black and white area surrounded us. Bradford and Xever smirked, but I was suspicious, _Something isn't right, _I thought. "Careful guys, this may be a trap," Mikey said. _No stuff, _I thought. "Welcome to my little game," Baxter's voice came from somewhere, "You'll be fighting for the ultimate prize, your lives. But even if you escape my maze, you'll have to face my monster of-" "Doom, is it a monster of doom," Leo said. "No..." Baxter said. Lasers shot at us from above. Bradford put his arms around me protectively, "You fool! What are you doing?!" Bradford yelled. "I'm sick of you freaks pushing me around, insulting me, but not anymore," Baxter said threateningly. "Are you nuts?!" Donnie screamed. "Nuts? I'm straight up crazy!" Baxter said, laughing evilly.

We walked down a long corridor, looking for a way out. "So where were we?" Xever asked. "I was going to turn you into sushi," Raph snapped. "No, I believe I was going to turn you into turtle soup," Xever shot back. They we started fighting, and Bradford joined in, "Let's finish this!" he said. They began to fight the Turtles. Leo and I stood and watched. "Wait?! We need to work together if we want to get out of here," Leo said. I nodded. _At least someone is being reasonable about this situation, _I thought.

I suddenly saw something. It looked like those things that swing back and forth in movies. They were laser versions, and they were coming our way. I tapped Leo and Bradford, and pointed. One came swinging towards Xever, and Raph pushed him out of the way. "I saved you why, Calimari Boy?" Raph asked. Another came towards Bradford, and Leo broke it with a shuriken. "See, were going to have to work together if we want to get of this," he said. "Fine," Bradford said. I was glad that he was willing to work with the Turtles, if only for a short time.

* * *

We continued walking down the long corridor, and eventually found another room. "Fresh air, coming from that direction," Bradford said, gesturing towards yet another corridor. We started to walk towards it, when something came flying towards us. They had spikes and knives made of lasers. "Balls of doom," Leo said. Another ball came flying towards us, and we ran. "Two balls! Run!" Leo yelled. We ran from the balls, Bradford picking me up and carrying me. _It's like he thinks that I'm some sort of delicate little flower, _I thought. Raph threw more shuriken at the balls of doom, breaking them.

We finally made it to the corridor, and we collapsed inside. We got up, and began to walk down the seemingly endless hall. I saw Donnie take a ball of doom off of his staff, and throw on the ground. We soon walked into a VERY familiar corridor. "Wait this looks familar..." Donnie said. "We've been going in circles!" Leo confirmed. I thought so. Suddenly, a big metal plate came flying down. Raph pulled me out of the way. I slammed down with a bang. I gapsed. Raph, Xever and I were cut off from the others. "Time to split you boys, and girl up!" Baxter's voice said. Xever laughed, "Looks like it's just the three of us," he said. Raph and I glared at him. "That's not going to work Leonardo," Baxter said. I guessed that Leo tried to slice through the metal. I heard something banging on the metal. "What's wrong Bradford? Afraid that you'll never see your precious daughter again," Baxter said evilly. I felt myself boil with rage. _Just what the hell is wrong with this guy?! _I thought angrily. He just crossed the line. I kicked the metal, and walked beside Raph.

* * *

Raph, Xever, and I walked down the corridor, hoping to find a way out. Suddenly, we heard something. There was giant fan at the end of the hall! It started sucking in tiles from the corridor. Xever activated his robo legs, and grabbed my wrist. He knew that if anything happened to me, Bradford would turn him inside out. Raph was a different story. As Raph tried to keep himself from flying into the fan, Xever was smirking. _Aren't you going to freakin do something, Xever. Raph just saved your butt a few minutes ago, _I thought. _  
_

Raph suddenly started to fly into the giant fan. I felt like I was about to cry. Everything else after that was in slow motion. Xever ran up, and grabbed Raph's ankle, just before he was going to get sliced by the fan. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. Xever jumped, and slammed his foot down. The floor gave out below us, and we flew down. Raph looked at Xever for an explanation. "What, you think I would let Stockman do away with you?" Xever said with a smirk. When Xever was ahead of me and Raph, I hugged Raph. I was very glad that he didn't die. He blushed, but hugged me back. We were both blushing by the time we let go.

After walking for a few minutes, Raph broke the silence. "So tell me Fishface. What got you in business with a man like Shredder?" he asked. I looked at Xever. I've always wondered the same thing. "In many ways, it's all I've ever known," Xever said, "At a very young age I learned something. If you want something, you take it. For a while I was the best thief, until I got caught. The owner of that brief case, he was very convincing." "Shredder," Raph said. Xever nodded, "He employed for more of the Foot's dirtier jobs. Most recently, the destruction of you, your, brothers, and your sensei. That, and I like a job that requires me to bust heads every day." "Okay, I can relate to that," Raph said. "Yes, we are of a kind, you and I," Xever said. "That may be true, but I'm still gonna kick your but when this is over," Raph said.

"Stockman! I know you're in here somewhere!" I heard Bradford scream. My heart fluttered with joy. "That sounded like it came from that way!" Raph said. Xever kicked down the wall, and sure enough, the others were there. "Have fun on your play date?" Leo asked, smirking. I smirked as well. I ran over to Bradford, and he pulled me in for a hug. "Hey, there's a high ambient current coming from under this laser cannon," Donnie said, looking at his T phone. Bradford ripped the cannon from the ground, and we jumped down. We walked down another short hall (damn there were a lot of halls and corridors in this place!), and found the room Baxter was in. "Congratulations, you survived, but it's time for-" "The bonus round?" Mikey asked. "Yes," Baxter said, "The bonus round. now prepare to face my monster of-" "Of doom," we all sighed. Then Baxter brought out his 'monster'. It was just a huge robot. We started fighting the robot. Baxter also brought out some of his M.O.U.S.E.R.S., but we took them down.

I was fighting off the M.O.U.S.E.R.S., when something wrapped around my abdomen. I screamed as a mechanical arm lifted me into the air where Baxter was. "Be careful, or Bradford's precious little girl could get hurt," Baxter said threateningly. I stopped struggling, and glared at Baxter. Now he really crossed the line. I looked, and saw Leo say something to Mikey and Bradford. They ran under Baxter's machine. Baxter made his machine fly up a few inches, and I hung on for dear life. "That's not going to work," Baxter said.

Mikey and Bradford drew the robot under the machine, and I saw Leo say something to Raph and Xever. They began to run towards the machine. Xever started to slide on his back, while Raph jumped on his feet. Xever launched Raph into the air, and Raph busted through the machine with his sais, breaking the arm that held me in the process. The machine fell, exploding when it made contact with the robot. The arm released me, and I fell. Raph caught me before I hit the ground. I looked into his eyes, and smiled. He smiled back. He gently put me down, and Bradford came over and hugged me."Are you okay?" he asked. "Yes, I'm alright," I replied. We all looked up to where Baxter was hovering in the air. "Fools! This the last you've seen of Blister Stockboy. I mean Baxter Stockman!" he yelled as he flew off. We all laughed, and walked outside.

* * *

Outside, we were all tired. But yet, Xever had to open his big trap. "It's over," he said. "Let's end this!" Bradford said tiredly. "Booyaka-" Mikey began, but he ended up yawning. "Oh forget it," Bradford said. We walked in an opposite direction of the Turtles, sleep the only thing on my mind.


	6. Little Explanations

Hey there readers! It's me purpleninjagirl18. I'm here to get you guys up to date. I recently realized something. I think this story is being a bit rushed. I'm sorry if it is or if things aren't thoroughly explained. This isn't exactly a chapter, it's an explanatory thing. This has the explanation of how Kayla met April, and hot the Turtles came to trust her. On with the explanation!

HOW I MET APRIL

I was walking down the streets of New York. The city was beatiful, if you count the graffiti and dark mysterious allyways mysterious that is. I had a bit of money that Bradford had given me before I left. I wondered what I should do first. I walked further, and saw a bookstore across the street. I ran inside. These books were completely different from the ones I had back in Japan. I scanned the shelves for anything interesting. I saw a book that looked perfect. I grabbed it, and saw the sequel. I found more! This one book turned out to be a series! I grabbed each and every book, and payed for them. As soon as I walked outside, I grabbed the very first book and began to read. I was about halfway down the street when I bumped to someone. It was a girl with orange hair and bright blue eyes. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going," I said. "It's sort of my fault too. I wasn't looking where I was going either," she said. I bent down to pick the books I dropped. She helped me, and when we finished I helped her pick up the groceries she dropped. "So... What's your name?" the girl asked. I smiled, "My name is Kayla. I just moved here from Japan," I said. The girl smiled to, "My name is April." I nodded. I suddenly started to feel very hungry. "Hey April?" "Yeah?" "Do you know where I could get a decent snack around here? I'm kinda hungry," I said. "Um sure. There's a pizza place around the corner. I was going to go there anyway," April said, "Would you like to come?" "Uh yeah sure. But I can't stay long, my dad may need me later," I said. I followed April down the street to the pizza place. I've never had pizza before, so I was a little excited. It was delicious! I thanked her and walked back to Bradford's apartment. I was happy that I had finally made a friend. Little did I know what a conflict this friendship would be.

THE END

Hope it was useful. Now if you were wondering does Kayla have any flaws. Yes she does. Here they are.

MY FLAWS

Since I work for the Shredder, but want to work for the Turtles, I can be a flip flop. A lot. Sometimes I don't get any sleep because I'm thinking about what I should do. Should I join the Turtles? I always have my doubts because of Bradford. I know he said he would love me no matter what, but I always have my doubts. I also think too much sometimes. Like with this conflict with the Turtles and Bradford. I need to learn to trust what Bradford said about how much he loves me. But what if he did lie? Oh! Sorry! I'm doing it again. I have a lot of internal conflicts. I'm also very tough, yet very sensitive. Like when I was fighting the Turtles. I was beating them at first. When Leo cut my arm, I ignored it. But when he cut my leg, that's when sensitivity kicked in. See, flip flop. It happened again after I healed. I was hurting one minute, fighting the next. I also think that I can get distracted sometimes. Like in Baxter's Gambit. I was distracted by Raph, but I knew I couldn't give anyway my little secret. I also never really know what to think sometimes. I want to join the Turtles, but if Shredder finds out, I don't even know what he would to me. It may take awhile, but I'll figure it out. My also have anger issues. I lash out at people and things for no reason sometimes. One time I was out shopping with Bradford and I got mad because no one knew what I was going through, and I tried to hack a lamp post to pieces. Bradford literally had to carry me home until I calmed down.

DONE

I hope that was helpful. Kayla: I hope it was! And purpleninjagirl18? Me: Yes? Kayla: Will I get together with Raph? I'm really hoping I will! Me: Please wait! I have a lot of ideas in my head. So many that I forgot some stuff. That's why I made this chapter. Kayla: I know! I was just playin around seesh. Me: Good. Thank you for coming. But is there anything else you need? Kayla: Nope I'm good. Me: On with more explanations.

MY LITTLE SECRET

Ever since I was little, I've been having nightmares. Ever since Asami (my grandmother) told me what happened, they've gotten worse. Asami pretty much explained why I have these nightmares, and now the nightmares are getting WORSE instead of BETTER. That's kinda why I believed her so quickly. Now, instead of me being alone in a burning house, there are two people. Or should I say shadows. Their faces are obscured, and whenever I try to get close to them, they disappear. The only ones who know about this problem are Raph, Bradford and, Master Splinter. Bradford has known since I was little. Raph and Master Splinter found out when I told them. Well... I told Raph after I had a nightmare. I remember when he first found out.

FLASHBACK

_I was sleeping in Raph's room until tomorrow morning. Raph had his arms wrapped protectively around me. At first I was a little weirded out by this, because I knew that Raph wasn't the affectionate type. But I soon got over it. He was warm and... Comforting. I fell asleep in his arms, loving that warm comfort._

_KAYLA'S DREAM_

_I was in the old house I had been dreaming about for years. I was scared, and alone. The house was suddenly on fire. I looked up and saw the shadows that had been in my nightmares ever since my grandmother told me what happened to my parents. Here we go again, I thought. The shadow's faces were obscured. I tried to step closer, but the fire got bigger, and made a barrier between me and the shadows. Then the screams started. The screams that have always haunted me, the screams that have always been in my dreams. I tried to block them out, but they just got louder. I tried harder. They got louder. I started to scream. I screamed and screamed, trying to make the awful noises stop. I fell to the floor, screaming and crying. I just wanted this to end._

_NORMAL FLASHBACK POV_

_I felt something shaking me. I woke with a start. I saw Raph and hugged him. I was so scared, I needed somet__hing to hug. "Uuuuhh? Kayla, you can let go of me now," he said. I was still a bit shooken __up. I did the only thing I felt I could do. I buried my head in the pillows and cried. I felt Raph hug me, and I turned around and hugged him back. "What happened?" He asked. I let go and looked at the ground. "I-I had a nightmare," I said. Raph groaned. "Please don't tell me your like Mikey? He wakes up every night whining about something he dreamt about," he said. I got so mad that I pushed Raph right out of the bed. He fell to the floor with a dull thud. "What was that for?!" He growled. I balled up my hand into fists. "You don't understand! I have these nightmares every night. I... I dream about fires. The same fire that killed my parents. You just... You just don't understand! Ugh! No one understands me!" I said. I need to punch something. I saw a dummy in the corner. I grabbed it and punched it. Over and over again. Tears slipped down my face. I snatched up my katana and started stabbing the dummy. I kept stabbing it to get my anger out. Raph grabbed my hands,and tried to get me to look at him. I turned away, I didn't want to talk to him right now. He sighed, and bumped our foreheads together. I closed my eyes. I just didn't want to talk to anyone right now. "Look at me, please?" he asked. I snorted, Raph said please. I sighed and looked up at him. He smirked, and so did I. "Look. I'm sorry about what I said. You were right, I didn't understand. I didn't know. But if you want, you come to me the next time you have these nightmares. Just don't scream in your sleep again. You really scared me okay," he said. I nodded. I guess I could trust Raph right? We climbed back into bed, and went back to sleep._

END FLASHBACK

Hey, purpleninjagirl18 here again. I hope that you liked that short story/explanation. Kayla: Yo purpleninjagirl18? Me: Yes? Oh Yeah! Kayla: Yeah, you forgot. Me: Shut up. Okay anyways. Um, short story short. Kayla and Raph told Master Splinter what happened. So that's how he found out. Kayla: It was very sweet of Raph to do that for me. But does that mean he likes me back? Me: Why don't you just ask him. Hey Raph. Raph: Okay, why am I here again? Me: Kayla has a question for you. Raph: Really?! Me: Yeah. Raph: *fidgets and clears throat* um okay? Kayla: Do you like me back Raph? Raph: *blushes and fidgets* um purpleninjagirl18? Me: *rolls eyes* Sorry Kayla I guess you'll have to wait. Kayla: So close! Me: Anywho... It's time to see how the Turtles came to accept Kayla into their clan.

LITTLE NEGOTIATION this is in third person

Kayla is now passed out in Donnie's arms. Donnie was trying to tell Leo that he had to take her back to lair to fix her up, but Leo said otherwise. "I just don't think that it's a good idea to bring back to the lair. She is a kunoichi. We can't trust her until we know for sure that she won't turn on us," he said. "Leo come on. She's passed out from blood loss. I know. You want want to be a hero and all, but we can't just let her die. That wouldn't be very heroic either And you know that," Donnie said. Mikey nodded, "Yeah maybe there's something we could do? That way Donnie can help her, and we can make sure she won't turn on us," he said. Leo thought about it. His brothers had a point, but he remembered what Master Splinter said about Karai. Plus she said she used to work for the Foot. That means that she could just be a spy for Shredder. "I still say no. It's just too dangerous." Leo said. Raph looked at Kayla while his brothers fought. She was very pretty, even if she was unconscious. _Come on, this is Raph we're talkin about. I can't go all soft over a girl, _he thought. But Kayla **was **pretty smart, and she was a great fighter. Raph turned back to his arguing brothers. Leo and Donnie were yelling at each other, and Mikey was inputing every now and then. Raph rolled his eyes. He was starting get annoyed. "Enough! Leo we are taking her back to the lair. I'm no genius, but I do know that she doesn't have much time left. I'll keep an eye on her, just in case," he said. Leo glared at Raph. "I still don't know. I could work... But Donnie you check in her bag and anywhere else, see if she's hiding anything," he said. Raph crossed his arms, and Donnie nodded. As they ran back to the lair, Raph hardly took his eyes off of Kayla. Once Donnie fixed up Kayla and put her on the couch, Raph went to go keep an eye on her. _I hope that she really is on our side, _he thought. Raph was watching Kayla for nearly an hour, when Leo came in and told him he needed a break. Despite how much Raph protested, Leo somehow got him to go to bed. Meanwhile in lab, Donnie was looking through Kayla's bag. Other than the mutagen, there was a journal and a small doll. Donnie picked up the tiny doll and shook it. Nothing happened, well at least not in the lab. In the living room, Kayla was still unconscious, but she was slowly coming to. She could swear she heard bells. Donnie picked up the journal. _There may be something useful inside, _he thought. He opened and flipped to a page from over a week ago. What he read nearly made his eyes bulge out of his head. He ran out Leo who was watching Kayla. Donnie shoved the page under Leo's nose. Leo grabbed it, and started reading. It said, "I know that Shredder was the one who killed my parents. My long lost grandmother Asami told me. I now know what I must do. I'm going to go help the Turtles defeat Shredder. I don't know if I should because of what Bradford would do. I know he said that he'll love me no matter what, but I could be wrong. I want to protect Splinter almost as much as the Turtles do. I already lost my dad, and I don't want them to go through the same pain. I may have to go back to Shredder every now and then, so he won't get suspicious. But in the end, I will be loyal to the Turtles. I just hope that they'll believe me." Leo had to read the page a full three times before looking up at Donnie. "I guess... we really can trust her," he said. Donnie nodded, "We'll just have to ask her about it when she wakes up," he said. Leo glanced at Kayla. She was still sleeping. _I guess we can trust her after all... _he thought.

THE END

Okay guys, hope that was useful. Remember when Donnie shook the doll and Kayla though she heard bells, that's kinda what her grandmother meant by helping her find her new family. Kayla: It is?! Why didn't you tell me?! Me: I just did! Kayla: Touché my friend, touché. Wait, what about when I told April about me and the Foot Clan? Me: Oh, I almost forgot! Thanks Kayla. Kayla: No prob, it's what I do. Me: On with the explanation!

TELLING APRIL

It was about ten minutes after Raph let me share Spike with him. I was still blushing. I must have walked the wrong way, because I ended up in someone's room. "Hey Kayla, what's up? Are you blushing?" April asked. I shook my head. "Uh no... Um.. April? I have to they'll you something," I said nervously. "You used to work for the Foot Clan," she said. I nearly fell over. "What?! How'd you know!" I screeched. April chuckled. "Donnie told me when I first came in." I face palmed. _Of course! I am such an idiot sometimes, _I thought. "Well now that you know, I really hope that this won't ruin our friendship," I said nervously. April laughed, "Of course this won't ruin our friendship! Where do you get these silly ideas!" I laughed too. She was right. April and talked for hours. I told her some funny things that happened in the Foot Clan. To me it was twice as funny, since anything funny rarely happens in the Foot. April also told me how she met the Turtles. I felt bad for her because her father was taken, and told her what happened to my birth parents. She hugged me and told me that she and the Turtles can help me. I thanked her, we were closer friends than ever before, since there are no more secrets between us.

THE END

Hope that helped. Sorry if it was a bit rushed. Oh yeah, Mikey's here. Mikey: Hey guys! Purpleninjagirl18 said that I can say a few things. Okay, um... Me: Go ahead Mikey. Mikey: Oh yeah, okay so I was wondering if we could play another prank on Raph. It was fun! Me: No. If anything, I'll make you fro something else. Mikey: Awwww! But okay, if there's pizza involved. Me: Yes there is. Mikey: Yes! Me: Here I brought some. Mikey: Yaaaaaay! Me: Here is where Kayla has a little talk with Bradford.

DADDY DAUGHTER TALK

I was eating breakfast with Bradford at his gym. Since he was a mutant dog now, he doesn't get out that much. I wanted to ask Bradford something. "Um... Bradford?" I asked. He looked up from his cereal. "I want to ask you something," I said. Bradford nodded. "Well... I was wondering. Why did you give me an entire hideout to myself? I mean, don't you think it's a little too big for me?" I asked. Bradford looked completely confused. "What do you mean? You said you liked it," he said. "No! I do like it, it's just that... An entire building is a bit much for a fifteen year old girl don't ya think?" Bradford seemed to think long and hard about this. "No. I think it would be perfect for you to have your own house. You can take care of yourself," he said. I felt like slamming my head into a brick wall. "I know. But seriously, can't you take ONE room out of the hideout?" I asked. "That depends on which room you want to take out," he replied. I thought about it, "The lab. I know I'm smart, and I like science and all... But I don't think I need a lab," I said. Bradford ruffled my hair, "Alright kiddo. But do you have a place to stay for the next few days?" he asked. I nodded, "Yep, I may have something in mind."

THE END

Alright so short story short. (I love sayin that) Kayla stayed with the Turtles. Kayla: Sho did. Me: Ha ha. So that's the end of these short stories/ explanations. Bye! Kayla: Bye! Raph: See ya. Mikey: Bye bye! Love ya dudes!


	7. Poison Darts and Nightmares

I was out on patrol with Turtles. So far nothing interesting has were in the Shellraiser, looking for any crime on the streets. I was sitting next to Raph since our position is to be in charge of weapons.

I saw something on the monitors. I looked closer and saw the Kraang. "Leo pull over. I saw the Kraang," I said. Leo nodded and pulled over. We all got out to see what the Kraang were up to. They seemed to be loading something into a van, but not on our watch. We ran up, and began takin them out.

We were fighting pretty well, and soon the number of Kraang droids dwindled down. I was fighting a Kraang droid, when I felt something pierce my arm. I stabbed the Kraang droid, and grabbed Raph's wrist. When he saw what was in my arm, he called Donnie over. When he came over, he gently pulled the thing that was in my arm out. What I saw was what looked like a dart. There was this blue liquid that filled the dart halfway. "It's a poison dart!" Donnie confirmed. _Poison dart! uh_ oh... I thought. I suddenly started to feel very dizzy. I gripped onto Raph's shoulder as I held my head. "Uh oh! We need to get her back to the Shellraiser now," Donnie said. Raph picked me up, and ran to the Shellraiser. My thoughts started to get very jumbled. In a word, I was actin kinda drunk.

Raph put my chair back, and laid me down gently. "How're you feeling Kayla?" he asked. "Oh I'm fine... Just a... little.. dizzy... Hey Raphie... Why are you orange?" I slurred. "Donnie hurry up with that antidote!" Raph yelled. "I'm almost done!" Donnie called back. I giggled deliriously, "The world is spinning! Raphie... Why am I blue?" I slurred. I saw Donnie come up to me, and inject something into my arm. My thoughts went back to normal, and so did my eyesight. But now I was sleepy. "Donnie, what exactly did you give me?" I yawned. "The antidote. It'll just make you sleepy for awhile. Don't worry," he replied. I nodded, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I was still sleeping when I felt something pick me up. My first guess was that we were back at the lair, and Raph was taking me to the couch. I was right. Raph set me down gently and I heard him leave. I was a little disappointed. I was hoping that he was going to stay and keep an eye on me, I felt somebody put something soft on me, like a blanket. My head was genlty lifted up, and put on omething solid, yet soft. It was comfortable, so I fell back asleep.

KAYLA'S DREAM

_I was in that same mysterious house that I had been dreaming about ever since I was little. Suddenly, I was engulfed in flames. But instead of me being alone, I saw two shadows in front of me. Their faces were obscured. I tried to reach them, but I couldn't. The fire would encircle me. Then the screams started. The horrible screams that just got louder and louder. No matter how much I cover my ears, the screams would get louder. Suddenly, the house was gone. I was now in a clearing. I had never dreamt about this before. I walked down a dirt path, and saw them, my parents. Their faces were obscured. When I got closer they changed. Into Shredder! "There is no hope for you!" he spat. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. "No! That's not true!" I yelled. "Or is it?" Shredder asked. He grabbed my wrist, and dragged me to the top of a hill. I looked down and what what I guessed was my old village, burning. "No..." I whispered. The screams came back. They were louder now, more scared. "No!" I screamed. I tried to writhe free from Shredder, but his grip was too strong. Suddenly the burning village was gone. I was now in a dark room. There was something in front of me, but I couldn't see what it was. Dim lights came on, and I saw what it was. Everyone I cared about, was tied up and gagged. I tried to run over and help them, but something was holding on to my wrist. I turned around, and saw Shredder. He was holding onto me again, and made a signal. I watched in horror as I saw everyone I loved get killed one by one. "There is nothing left for you. There is no hope!" Shredder spat in my face. He threw me to the ground, where laid there and cried._

NORMAL POV

I felt something shaking me. The voice was faint, but urgent. "Kayla! Wake up!" It called. I snapped awake. I still remembered what happened. The usual fire nightmare. The two new ones. The burning village and the one where Shredder killed everyone I cared about. I felt tears sting my eyes. I looked up and saw Raph. I hugged him tightly, and cried. I thought I had lost him forever. "Kayla, it's okay. It was just a nightmare," he said. He was the only one besides Bradford and Master Splinter who knew about the same nightmares I've been having nearly all my life. "No it's not okay Raph," I sobbed, "It wasn't just the fire this time. It was different." He looked at me with great concern. "What happened in the dream," Raph said as he hugged me gently.

I looked up at him and sniffled. I took a deep breath, and told him. "Well, it was the fire dream first. You know how I'm usually in the fire by myself. Well, I wasn't alone this time. I saw two other people, but their faces were obscured. Next thing I knew, the house was gone. I was in a clearing. I thought I saw my parents, but it turned out to be Shredder. He told me there was no hope, and he dragged me to the top of a hill. I looked down and saw a village burning. There were screams just like the ones in the fire dream, but they were louder. The dream changed again, and I was in a dark room. I saw everyone I cared about, and then..." I burst into tears again. Raph hugged me tighter. "It's okay. No matter what happens I'll always be here for you," he said. He wiped the tears from my eyes, and hugged me again. I took another deep breath, and continued, "Shredder was holding onto me again. He made a signal, and I was forced to watch everyone I cared about die. He threw me to the ground, and told me there was nothing left. He told me there was no hope... I thought I had lost everyone!" I started to cry again.

Raph hugged me and told me everything was going to be okay. He stroked my hair the same way Bradford did when I was little. I heard the others come out. Raph, is everything okay? We heard crying," Leo asked. When they saw me, they fired questions at Raph. He looked at me. I nodded, I knew what his eyes were asking. It was time they all knew anyway. I looked up and saw Master Splinter come in. Once he saw me, he knew what had happened. "Go ahead Raphael," he said. Raph nodded, and explained to his brothers what has been going on with me nearly all my life. When he finished, their eyes were as wide as plates. "Oh so that's why we usually find Kayla sleeping in Raph's room," Mikey said. Donnie and Leo glared at their younger brother. Raph and I were completely pissed. "You've been spying on us!" we screamed.

"No! Well not at first..." Donnie said. Raph and I stared at Donnie. He cleared his throat, "Well you see, it was like this. I went to go check on your injuries, but you weren't in your room. I did some digging around and eventually found you sleeping in Raph's bed. I told Leo and Mikey, and we decided to see what you two were up to." I just stared at Donnie. "WHAT exactly did you THINK we were up to!" I demanded. Leo, Donnie and Mikey just chuckled nervously. I had a feeling of what they were thinking. "You think we would do something like THAT! He was just COMFORTING me! I have these nightmares almost every night you know! Bradford did the same thing when I was little," I screamed. They shrank back in embarrassment. "We're sorry," Leo said, "We just didn't know." I nodded, "It's okay. Raph found out the first night I spent here. I just thought you guys wouldn't understand," I said, "And Master Splinter found out when I told him. It's just that... he's like a father to me. I had to tell him."

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Mikey asked. I looked at the ground. "It's just that... I trust Raph and Master Splinter... No offense," I said. They nodded. I know that Donnie knows what I'm talking about. Mikey came up to me, and gave me a hug. I gladly hugged him back. Donnie and Leo eventually came up and hugged me too. "We'll always be here for you no matter what. All of us," Raph said. I smiled. Then something hit me. "Master Splinter, can I show you something? It's important," I asked. "Go ahead my child," he said. I went into my room. I heard someone come in, and I turned around. It was Raph. He came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder, "Are you gonna be alright?" he asked. I smiled.

"I'm more than alright. I just have to show you all something," I replied. I grabbed Lily, (the doll Asami gave to me) and held her close to my chest. I walked back into the living room, and presented Lily to Master Splinter. I also took off my necklace, and presented that as well. "My grandmother gave me these. She said that this doll would help me find my new family. This necklace is my mother's. It was the only thing that my grandmother found in the fire that killed my parents. But I think I found my new family," I said. "Oh, and who is that, my child?" Master Splinter asked."I... I think it's you," I said nervously. Next thing I knew, I was squeezed to death by Mikey. "Yaay! So are you going to live here from now on?" He asked. I looked at him, "Yes and no," I said. Mikey put me down, "But why?" I patted his shoulder. "I might have to go back to Shredder so he won't suspect anything. I want to keep you guys safe," I replied. I snapped my necklace back on. I started to feel better already.

Leo and Donnie patted my shoulder and said everything was going to be okay one last tim before going back to bed. Mikey hugged me one more time and went to bed. It was just me and Raph in the room. I yawned and laid back on the couch. Raph picked me up. "Raph *yawn* I can walk," I said. "I know," he replied. He carried me into his room. I wanted to sleep in my bed though. "Raaaph! My room is down the hall," I groaned. But despite my protests, Raph still put me on his bed. He's lucky that I'm too tired to fight him right now. "I can *yawn* take care of myself," I said tiredly. Raph got in next to me. I crossed my arms. "I'm not a little kid ya know! We're the same age!" I said. All he did was chuckle. I pouted, and he laughed harder. I pushed him out of bed and I chuckled. At least I wasn't too tired to do that. "Hey!" Raph said. "What? I warned you," I said. He climbed back in, and wrapped me up in his arms. "Ha! Now you can't push me out again," he said. I yawned, "Touché Raph. Touché." I fell asleep and dreamed about something different.

KAYLA'S DREAM

_I was in the burning house, but this time, there was window. Sadly, there was nothing to break it, not even my fists worked. Suddenly, something broke the window, and saved me. I looked at my hero. It was Raph! He took me to a little clearing, and kissed me. _

NORMALPOV

I woke up again. I looked over, and saw that Raph was sleeping. "Best dream ever," I whispered.


	8. Parasitica

It was another night out on a mission with the Turtles. I heard Mikey groan from his station in the back of the Shellraiser. "Another day, another Kraang hunt," he said. He walked up to me and Raph's station. "Raph, Kayla fire all weapons!" "I don't think so," Raph replied. I rolled my eyes. "See that's your problem. If I were in charge on weapons, I'd be firin them all the time," Mikey said, "That mailbox, BLAM! That news stand, BOOM! That portapotty, SPLAT!" "And that's you're not in charge of weapons. Now get back to your station, and tell me where to go," Leo said. Mikey walked back to his station, and looked at the map. "Hmmm... Okay, turn right... Three blocks ago," he said. We all groaned.

Pretty soon, we pulled up in front of an old building. "That must be the hidden Kraang lab," Donnie said. "Let's trash the place!" Raph said. I could go for some trashin right about now. "Hold on Raph. This is a recon mission. We find out what the Kraang are up to, and then we trash the place," Leo said. "Fine, wake us when we get to the trashing part," Raph and I said. We walked inside, and the place was already trashed. "Aww man! Someone beat us to it!" Raph said. I very disappointed. "It looks like one of their mutagen experiments got away from em," Leo said. Donnie and I looked at some charts that were on the wall. "It seemed they were doing experiments on Arthropods, weird," Donnie said. We looked around until Donnie and I found a cabinet full of equipment. "Hey this equipment still looks good. Wooh hoo hoo, nice centrifuge," he said. "If I ever get excited over a centrifuge," Raph said, "Just put me out of my misery." I snickered.

I saw Mikey look up at something. "Hey Donnie, how big do you think one of Arthropods might be?" he asked. "Well, a bee is about 4 millimeters, and a wasp is about 6," Donnie replied. "Then what the heck is that?!" Mikey screeched. We looked up, and saw a giant wasp! It started to fly towards us, and we ducked. It came back, and pinned Raph down on a table. "Get. It. Off! Get it off!" Raph screamed as it tried to bite him. Donnie whacked it with his Bo staff. I unsheathed my katana, and tried to help Donnie. Raph tried to stab it, but ended up being slammed into the ceiling. The wasp tried to stab me and Donnie with its stinger, but thankfully it stabbed a wall instead. Leo hit it against a wall and hid behind an overturned table with the rest of us.

"We need a plan fast," he said. "I know, I'll catch him with my kusurigama chains," Mikey suggested. "That wasp is too strong. How about this, Mikey you get it to chase you, and we'll ambush it," Leo said. "Why don't we ever do my plans," Mikey whined. "Because there your plans now go!" Leo demanded. Mikey groaned, and hopped up on a table. "Hey wasp," he called, "Come and get it!" The wasp flew down and started to chase Mikey. He ran away screaming. The wasp climbed on the ceiling, and stopped in front of Mikey's face. Mikey screamed, and ran the other way. "He's really turned running away screaming into an art form," Raph said. "Well, at least he's good at something," Donnie said. I snorted. Mikey tripped. "Goodish," Donnie said. I snickered. The wasp tried to stab Mikey, but he rolled away.

Leo pointed up at a high shelf. We climbed up, and waited for the wasp. It started to chase Mikey around in circles again. "On my signal," Leo said, "Now!" We jumped at the same time as Mikey threw his nunchucks at the wasp. We ended up falling on the ground. The wasp fell too. "Ha! How ya like me now?" Mikey said. The wasp started to fly, dragging Mikey along with it. It slammed Raph, Donnie and I into a wall. "A lot less than I did a few seconds ago," Raph said. Leo unsheathed a katana.

The wasp threw Mikey into a wall, and stung Leo. "Ow!" He yelped. The wasp fell to the ground, dead. "See, my plan worked, I tired it out," Mikey said triumphantly. "You didn't tire it out. The wasp died because it lost its stinger," Donnie said. "Yeah, in me! Thanks a lot Mikey!" Leo growled. "Heh, sorry dude," Mikey said. Raph and I took one look at that stinger in Leo's arm, and felt sick. "Let me see that," Donnie said, pulling the stinger out of Leo's arm. Leo yelped. "Are you gonna be okay?" Donnie asked. "Pretty sore, but I think I'll be fine," Leo replied. "Mutations are usually antrophemoriphic. I've never seen mutagen create giants like this before," Donnie said as he examined the stinger. "Yeah, real fascinating Donnie," Raph muttered.

"Woah, look!" Leo gasped. We came over and saw this Lima bean shaped egg. "It's some kind of egg," Donnie confirmed. _No stuff, _I thought. "Stand back, I'll handle this," Mikey said. "I'm betting on the egg," Raph and I muttered. "Wait! We're not hurting it. We came to see what the Kraang are up to, and this is our only clue. We should take it back to the lab and let Donnie analyze it," Leo said. "Great idea. We'll take the mutant wasp egg back to our home where we live. What's the worst that can happened," Raph said sarcastically. "I'm gonna have to agree with Raph on this one Leo. It's a bad idea," I said. "It's not safe leaving this around. It'll be fine, I'll just keep an eye on it," Leo replied. "Yeah, you'll just keep an eye on it. Maybe we should let it sleep in our rooms too," I muttered. "I'll get it," Mikey said. He tried to reach for it. "Hands off!" Leo snapped. "Dude, you sure you're alright. Cause unmotivated bursts off anger, kinda our thing," Raph said, gesturing to me and himself. "It's just that the egg may be fragile. Michelangelo cannot be trusted with it," Leo said, "I'll carry it myself." He picked up the egg. "I'm beginning to think that Leo likes that egg more than me," Mikey said. "Well the egg talks less than you, so there's that," Raph replied. Donnie and I rolled our eyes.

At the lair, Leo carried the egg out of the Shellraiser as if it were his own kid. "I got a really bad feeling about keeping that thing in the lair," Raph said. "Raphael, think of all we could learn from it," Leo said. "You do know what's inside of wasp eggs right? Here's a hint, WASPS!" Raph snapped. I crossed my arms. I really didn't like being around that egg. "That's not a hint dude, you gave it away," Mikey said. I balled up my fists, but calmed down when I took a deep breath. I can get irritable at times. Raph looked at Donnie, and he shrugged.

Leo had put the wasp egg in Donnie's lab like he said. _Good, at least now I don't have to look at the thing so much, _I thought. "Fascinating," Donnie said, pulling out a knife. "Stop what are you doing?!" Leo screeched. "Dissecting it," Donnie said. "Absolutely not! This is the only egg we have, we need to learn how it develops," Leo said. Since when did Leo give a crap about developing eggs?! "Well then... I guess I'll keep staring at it..." Donnie said. "Good idea, from over there," Leo demanded. Donnie took a few steps over to the right, and smiled nervously. Leo glared him. Donnie stepped all the way back to where we were. Leo turned around, and knelt in front of the egg. "Well... I think I'll do something in the other room. Raph, Mikey, Kayla... Care to join me?" Donnie said. "Not unless you get more specific," Mikey answered. Donnie grabbed the ends of Mikey's mask. "Come on!" he growled.

We walked into the kitchen. "Okay Leo's acting totally weird, right?" Donnie said. I nodded. It all started after he was stung by that wasp. "Yeah, it's like he's obsessed with that egg!" Raph said. "Maybe we should ask Splinter what to do," Mikey suggested. "No dice guys, looks like he took April out for a training exercise," Donnie said. "Okay look. We gotta destroy that egg before it hatches," Raph said. "Agreed. But he won't let us get anywhere near it," Donnie said. "Well, maybe we can make him come to us," Mikey suggested. "Yeah, but what should we do?" I asked.

"Who's wants pizza? Leo's favorite! Jelly bean, anchovies, and jalapeno!" Mikey called. "Isn't that your favorite?" Donnie whispered. "Just go with it," Mikey whispered back. I honestly didn't want to eat that pizza gone horribly wrong. We walked into the lab, and made a huge deal of eating it. Well the turtles did. I just pretended to eat it. "Leo," Mikey called. Leo didn't respond. We scowled, and went to plan B. "Oh boy! That not at all stupid Space Heros show is on!" Raph said loudly. We watched the T.V., trying to catch Leo's attention. He still didn't come out. "Gentlemen, I have finally found the woman I am going to marry," Captain Ryan said on the screen. A very pretty lady turned out to be an ugly alien with tentacles for hair. "Dr. Mindstorm. Captain Ryan has fallen under the control of a deadly hypnoticon!" the private yelled. "How about some sugar baby," Captain Ryan said. The alien licked his face, and I scrunched up my face. I felt Raph squeeze my hand, causing me to smile a little. "Oh, you're missing a great one Leo," Donnie said. We popped our heads into the lab. No response. Time for plan C. "Hey Mikey, where are you going with Leo's signed Space Heros issue 1 that he keeps in plastic?" Raph asked. "Well, we're outta toilet paper, and I thought that the pages from this rare and valuable comic book would do the job nicely," Mikey replied. He started to rub the comic book on the back of his shell. "Oh yeah, that feels great. Hope Leo doesn't see me!" he called. Still no response. "Wow, he's farther gone than I thought," Donnie said. "Alright that tears it. I going to destroy the egg. Myself!" Raph growled.

At night, Raph got ready to destroy the egg. I put my katana on my back. There was no way I was going to let Raph do this on his own. I tried to follow him out of his room, but he stopped me. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked. I crossed my arms, "With you. There's no way I'm letting you do this on your own Raph," I said. "No. You're staying here. It's too dangerous," he said. I scowled. "I'm. Coming. With. You," I growled. "No. You're. Not!" Raph shot back. "There's no way you're stopping from coming with you," I said angrily. "Kayla, you're staying here," he said, "end of story." "No I'm not!" I yelled. He came up to me and kissed my cheek. "Yes you are," he said softly. My cheeks grew warm, and my face was more than a little red. Try redder than Raph's bandanna. I didn't want him to continue (even though I did), and I sat down on his bed with a huff. Raph sure does know how to make me tick. Raph smirked, and I glared at him. "I just want you to be safe okay?" he said. He kissed my cheek again, and my glare softened. "Be safe," I said. "I promise," he said. He winked before stepping out, and closing the door.

I laid down on the bed and tried to get some sleep. That little moment was still locked in my head. Raph actually kissed my cheek. Me! I smiled like an idiot as I went to sleep. I dreamt about a certain red masked turtle. I wasn't asleep for ten minutes, when I felt a strange burning sensation in my chest. I opened my eyes. My necklace was glowing, and I felt the sudden urge to touch it. When I did, my head was filled with a horrible image. Raph was fighting Leo, only there was something wrong with Leo's eyes. They weren't blue, but pitch black. Raph kicked Leo to the floor, and looked at his arm. There were teeth marks. "Did you just bite me?!" He yelled. Leo grinned evilly. "You bit me!" Raph screeched. The image faded. I touched it again, but the image didn't come back. That's when I saw my reflection. My eyes were glowing PURPLE! They slowly faded back to hazel. I went back to my necklace. But no matter how hard I tried, the image wouldn't come back. I checked one more time, and went to sleep. "Weird," I muttered.

Donnie and Mikey yawned. _They must've slept pretty well, _Ithought. "Um, where's Raph?" Donnie asked. He and Mikey turned towards me. "I don't know. He didn't come back into his room last night. I should know, I sleep in there," I said. They looked confused. I rolled my eyes. "Nightmares," I growled. They nodded. "He said he was going after the egg last night," Mikey said. I had a really bad feeling. I still remember that image. We poked our heads inside the lab. That goddamn egg was still there. But to my horror, Raph was in the same daze as Leo. "Oh boy," Donnie said. Leo and Raph took out there weapons. "Uh Raph, whatcha up to there bro?" Donnie asked. _What the hell does it look like he's up to?! He's gone all fuckin crazy! _I thought. "Something's definitely wrong," Mikey whispered, "He's gone all Leo, who isn't Leo on us!" Donnie and I looked at Raph's arm. Sure enough, there were bite marks on his arm.

"Look at his arm. He got bit. Leo must have bit him," Donnie said. I took a huge step back. This is too much like that image I saw last night. Leo ad Raph turned around. Their eyes were pitch black. "Bros. Snap out of it dudes," Mikey said. They ran towards us. We screamed, and ducked. "Get the door! Get the door!" Donnie screamed. We shut the doors, and Mikey tied them together with his nunchucks. "That oughta hold em," Donnie said. I hugged my knees up to my chest. I heard Leo and Raph bang on the doors from the inside. "Mikey! The garage door!" Donnie yelled. "On it!" Mikey ran around the corner. I heard a slam, and saw Mikey come back around the corner. We walked into the kitchen so that Donnie could look up something on his laptop.

"Here it is. The parasitic wasp infects animals with a virus that brainwashes them into protecting it's eggs," Donnie read. "You think that's the kind of wasp that stung Leo?" Mikey asked. "A mutant version. Then Leo bit Raph, and passed the virus on to him," Donnie explained. "The virus must be passed through saliva, and that's probably why Leo bit Raph," I said. "So when the egg hatches, will the guys go back to normal?" Mikey asked. "Not exactly. Look what happens to the caterpillar guarding the egg," Donnie said. He showed Mikey and I some images of the wasp eating the caterpillar. "It's eating him! It's eating him! AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Mikey screamed, "What are we gonna do?" I put my head in my hands. Raph promised to be careful, and ended up becoming the parasitic zombie guardian of a mutant wasp egg, and now, he's going to get eaten alive. "Well, I might be able to creat some sort of antibody, but I would need a sample of the virus from the egg," Donnie said.

We heard a crash, and tons of growls. Mikey and Donnie screamed, and held each other, and I screamed at the top of my lungs. I saw Raph and Leo walk in. "Oh no! Stay away! Stay away!" Mikey yelled. I screamed again when Raph tried to grab me. Donnie, Mikey and I made a beeline for the living room, Leo and Raph on our heels. Leo tackled Donnie, and tried to bite him. "We need to get to the egg, it could be our only cure!" He said. Leo continued to try to bite him. Raph was fighting Mikey and I. He fight me, but Mikey would eventually step in. Raph grabbed him, and threw him on the ground. Raph pounced. Mikey took out his nunchucks, and thankfully Raph bit them before he could get to Mikey. Mikey kicked him into the water. I started to make my way to the lab, but I saw Raph, and backed up. Donnie was currently rolling around on the ground with Leo. Donnie managed to get away, but Leo grabbed him. Mikey wrapped him up with his nunchucks before he could get Donnie. We pinned him down. "Raph?" Mikey and I asked. He was nowhere to be seen. Great. Donnie looked inside the lab. "Holy mackerel! He took the egg," he said, "He's out there somewhere, waiting." "Way to sugar coat it Donnie," I muttered. "You mean he could be there!" Mikey said hysterically, "Or there! Or even- Ow!" Donnie slapped him. "Calm down man. We'll barricade ourselves in my lab," he said. "So what about Leo?" Mikey said.

Leo growled and hissed as Donnie and Mikey carried him up the steps to the lab. "Ugh, he's a lot heavier than he looks," Mikey said. "We that antidote. Now that we have Leo, we can get a sample from him," I said. That burning sensation came back, and I touched my necklace. Another image filled my head. Donnie and Mikey. They had the same pitch black eyes. It ended, and I saw Donnie and Mikey looking at me like I had three heads. "What?!" "Your eyes. They're glowing purple," Donnie said. I practically felt them turn back to hazel. It felt like something very hot turning very cold. "Well, they're back to normal now, so let's focus on making that antidote," I said. They shrugged, and carried Leo up the rest of the stairs.

Donnie and Mikey were busy putting nails in a beam they were going to tie Leo to. "Donatello, Michelangelo, Kayla. What happened?" Leo asked. Leo's voice was normal, but his eyes took a while to change. "Leo! You went crazy dude. So did Raph, he ran off with the egg," Mikey said. I rolled my eyes. Oh Mikey so gullible. "Don't worry, I'm better now. You can untie me Mikey. Untie me, so we go find Raph together," Leo said. Mikey took a step forward, and I grabbed his wrist. "No! Don't do it look at his eyes," Donnie and I said. Leo's eyes were black again. He growled, and tried to bite us. "It is useless to resist! It is only a matter of time before the egg burst, and the hatchling will feed on us all!" he hissed. Donnie slapped him. "Sorry to burst your possessed bubble Leo. We may not have the egg, but a sample of your blood should help me make a cure," he said. Mikey shrieked, and pointed to Donnie's shoulder. "Bite! You've been bitten. You've been bitten!" he screamed. I was starting to get a headache. Those images are so real, they're overwhelming me. "I must've been bitten during the fight. Now... I'm infected too," he said. "We need to make that antidote. Now!" I said.

Donnie and I were working on the antidote, and Donnie was stressing. A LOT! "I'm not gonna make it! I'm not gonna make it!" He said hysterically. "Don't stress dude, you're almost done," Mikey said. "Mikey, Kayla, you gotta help me. If I turn, you're gonna have to knock me out so you can finish the antibody," Donnie said. "But Donnie-" "Just promise me! It's up to you," Donnie said. I rolled my eyes. "Okay, okay! But what do I do?! I'm not the most sciency type of guy, in case you didn't know," Mikey said. I snickered, believe me we knew. "First, the hyperdomaculture has to incubate for ten minutes. Then, it has to spin in the centrifuge for another five," Donnie said, "Besides, Kayla can help you." He put a hand up to his head. "Ack! There's not enough time! I'm not... I'm not feeling so well..." He fell to his knees, and started to growl. Uh, oh. Mikey grabbed his nunchuck, and swung. Donnie grabbed it, and threw it aside. I screamed as Donnie grabbed Mikey arm, and bit him. Mikey shrieked, and knocked him out. "Oh no! I'm doomed! Gotta remember what Donnie said. Gotta remember. Ugh feel kinda..." Mikey said. He fell to the ground. "Mikey!" I screamed. He got up, and I picked up his nunchuck. "Stay back!" I growled. "It's me, I'm still okay, but you should hide just in case Donnie wakes up," he said. I nodded, and looked for a place to hide. I ducked behind a shelf. "You sure you got this?" I asked. Mikey fell over. "Ugh, yeah," he said. He got up, and fell over again. He got up, and fell over again. Mikey managed to get into a chair, only crash it into a shelf. I laughed. Mikey rolled the chair the other way into another shelf. He fell over, and had finally remembered what Donnie said.

Mikey took out the hyperdomaculture, and almost dropped it because it was too hot. Luckily, he didn't. Mikey then put the antidote in a vial. I watched him finish the antidote, and inject it into his arm, and then fall unconscious on the floor. _It always amazes me how Donnie's antidotes puts people to sleep, _I thought. I saw Donnie get up, and untie Leo. Their eyes were still pitch black. They walked out into the living room, where I suspected Raph was going to be. I saw Mikey get back up. "Mikey, are you okay?" I asked. He put his hand up. "Yeah I'm alright, what are we gonna do to give the guys the antidote?" he asked. I smiled. "I have the perfect idea," I said, "We should just pretend to be one of them, and when they've been distracted, we'll inject them with the antidote." Mikey nodded.

Leo, Donnie, and Raph were out in the living room. Mikey and I stepped out. "Michelangelo, Kayla, you have come to join us," Leo said. "Yes we see what is so awesome about this egg," Mikey and I said in unison. We injected the needles into their necks once we joined their circle. "What have you done?!" Raph hissed. Mikey blew the top of his injector. "Pulled the bacon out the fryin pan bro!" he said. "Donatello, you said they were safe. You said you turned them," Raph said. "I did," Donnie said. "Did you Donnie did you really?" Mikey asked, "You did, but..." Mikey pretty much explained how he finished the antidote by himself, and my plan of how we pretended to be infected. "You finished the antibody yourself." Donnie asked. "And you were just pretending to be one of us?" Leo asked. "But that's smart," Raph said. "Yeah it is. Just call us Dr. Einsteininstein," Mikey said. The guys started to look tired. "Oh, I forgot to mention, it may cause drowsiness," Mikey said. Leo, Donnie, and Raph fell to the ground. Just then, the egg started to hatch. Three wasps emerged, and I shrieked. "What?! Three wasps!" Mikey screeched. We started to shake the guys. "Guys, get up! Get up! Get up! AAAH!" Mikey screamed. The wasps flew down. I pointed to some skateboards on the wall. Mikey nodded, and we each grabbed one.

"No! Bad wasps! Get away from my brothers!" Mikey yelled as he whacked the wasps. I whacked one as hard as I could away from Raph. All three wasps flew up. Mikey gasped. They started to fly towards us, and Mikey and I screamed. We ran, and barricaded ourselves inside the Shellraiser. One got his head stuck in between the doors, and Mikey kicked it out. The wasps started stabbing the Shellraiser, trying to skewer us. Mikey tried to start the Shellraiser, but the lever was stuck. "Come on seriously!" he said. "Hey wasps!" I heard Raph yell, "Come and get it!" I almost screamed with joy. Raph's okay! I heard the wasps fighting the others. It sounded like the guys were losing. "Looks like we're gonna be wasp food after all," Leo said. Mikey and I decided to think up a plan. "Fire the garbage cannon!" I yelled. Mikey pushed the button. I heard a splat. "Fire it again!" I said. Mikey pushed the button twice. I heard two more splats. We came out. "Saved your lives again dudes!" Mikey said triumphantly, "I am on roll today!"

Raph and Leo were mopping up the wasp goop, while Donnie and I were repairing the Shellraiser. "I can't believe Mikey came through for once," Raph said. "I can't believe he fired the Shellraiser inside the lair," Leo replied. "I told you, you should should let me fire it more often," Mikey said as he ate his pizza. He finished and stuck his hand out. "Pizza me," he said. Donnie and I looked at his hand. "No, I'm not gonna pizza you," Donnie said. "You're right, it's not like I did something incredibly brave and saved your lives," Mikey said. "You did save our lives, but you also used my favorite comic book as toilet paper," Leo growled. I took that as my cue to take a break, and stand with Raph. "Yeah, but I only did it so that you would chase me," Mikey said. "We'll it worked!" Leo growled. "Wait stop!" Mikey screeched. "Mikey!" Leo yelled. Leo grabbed a mop, and got ready to hit Mikey with it. "I'm a hero!" Mikey screamed. I snickered, but then I felt something grab my hand. "You okay?" Raph asked I nodded. "Why wouldn't I be?" I asked. "I didn't want to hurt you," he said. I raised an eyebrow. "You mean when you were infected?" I asked. He nodded, and I hugged him. "Of course you didn't hurt me! I can take care of myself," I said. He kissed my cheek, and I blushed. "Good," he said.


	9. Put My Feelings in a Song

I was in my room, singing Bad Boy by Cascada.

**Remember the feeling, remember the day**

**My stone heart was breaking, my love ran away**

**This moment I knew I would be someone else**

**My love turned around and I felt...**

**Be my bad boy! Be my man, Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend**

**You can be my bad boy, but understand that I don't need you in my life again**

**Won't you be my bad boy, be my man, be my weekend lover but don't be my friend**

**You can be my bad boy, but stand that I don't need you again, no I don't need you again.**

***Music***

**Bad Boy!**

***Music***

**You once made this promise to stay by my side**

**But after some time you pushed me aside**

**You never thought that a girl could be strong**

**Now I'll show you how to go on**

**Be my bad boy! Be my man, be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend**

**You can be my bad boy, but understand that I don't need you in my life again**

**Won't you be my bad boy, be my man, be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend**

**You can be my bad boy, but understand that I don't need you again, no I don't need you again**

***Music***

I decided to sing another one of my favorite songs. It seems that whenever I feel something, it winds up becoming a song. I looked through my playlist. I found the perfect one. Lies by Marina and the Diamonds. I started to sing.

***Music***

**You're never gonna love me, so what's the use**

**What's the point of playin a game you're gonna lose**

**What's the point of saying you love me like a friend**

**What's the point of sayin it's never gonna end**

**You're pro-oud to say that you made a mistake**

**You're a coward to the e-end**

**I don't want to admit, that we're not gonna fit**

**No I'm not the type that you like, why don't we just pretend**

**Li-e-ies, don't wanna know, don't wanna know ohhh**

**I-eII, can't let you go, can't let you go oooohhhh**

**I just want it to be perfect, to believe it's all been worth the fight**

**Li-e-ies, don't wanna know, don't wanna know ohhh**

**You only ever touch me, in the da-ark**

**Only if we're drinkin, do you see my spark**

**And only in the eveniiiing, do you give yourself to me-e **

**Cause the night is your woma-aan, and she'll set you free**

**You're to pro-oud to say that you made a mistake**

**You're a coward to the e-end**

**I don't want to admit that we're not gonna fit**

**No I'm not the type that you like, why don't we just prete-e-end**

**Li-e-ies, don't wanna know, don't wanna know ohhhh**

**I-eII can't let you go, can't let you go oooohhh**

**I just want it to be perfect, to believe it's all been worth the fight**

**Li-e-ies, don't wanna know, don't wanna know ooooohhh**

***Music***

**Li-e-ies, don't wanna know, don't wanna know ohhh**

**I-eII can't let you go, can't let you go ooohh**

**I just want it to be perfect, to believe it's all been worth the fight**

**Li-e-ies, don't wanna know, don't wanna know oooohhh**

I looked up, and who I saw nearly made me fall off my bed. Raph was in the doorway his face a perfect O. "Uh... Hey Raph. How long have you been standing there?" I asked nervously. "I heard you sing. Y-you have a b-beautiful voice," he said. My cheeks grew warm. "Oh.. That's how long you've been there," I said. Raph sat down next to me. "How on earth did you know how to sing like that?" he asked. I fidgeted. "I don't know. I didn't really learn. I just kinda knew how," I said. I looked at the ground, and blushed. The only reason why I sang those songs, is because they remind me of Raph. He tilted my face up to his. "What's wrong?" "Oh it's nothing. I just... I've never heard anyone say that," I said. He cocked his head. "Oh come on. Bradford must tell you that a thousand times a day. You probably have boys showing up all the time to date you," Raph said. I rolled my eyes. "If a guy just shows up outta nowhere asking to date me, I would have Bradford eat them. Besides, that's never happened," I said. Raph put an arm around my shoulder. "We'll it should happen. You're very smart, pretty, and you're the best fighter I know. Besides me of course," he replied. I laughed, but then I blushed. _Did he just call me pretty?! _I asked myself. "So... Did you want something?" I asked. Raph slapped his forehead. "Oh yeah, I wanted you to help me with something, but when I heard you sing I completely forgot," he said sheepishly. I hopped off my bed. "Well, there's nothing else for me to do today," I said.

I followed Raph into the dojo. He sat down, and I sat next to him. "I need you to help me with my push-ups. You think you can do that?" He asked. I punched his arm playfully. "Of course I can! I'm not Mikey!" I said. Raph got down in his position. "Okay, so what do you want me to do?" I asked. He looked up. "I need you to sit on my shell. It'll help me get stronger," he replied. My cheeks grew warm. Did Raph just ask me... to sit on HIS shell?! "Um... Okay..." I said. I sat down gently on his shell. I put my feet on his shell too, that way I was at a comfortable angle for the both of us. "Ready?" He asked. "Whenever you are," he said. He did a push-up, and I nearly fell off of his shell. I adjusted myself, and told Raph I was ready. This time, I hardly moved. Now I knew how I should sit. After about ten minutes of push-ups, we were finally done. "That was kind of fun," I said. "Yep, maybe we should do this all the time," Raph said. My cheeks grew warm again. "Okay I guess that could work. So what do you want to do now?" I asked. "How about a little sparring?" he asked. "Sure. You're on!"

I got into position. Raph charged, and I slid under him. I unsheathed my katana. I charged full speed at Raph, and he blocked my attack with his sais. We held each other, and he used the same trick I used, lodging my katana into the wall. He put away his sais, and smirked that charming smirk of his. I smirked back. We charged at the same time. When we collided, we tried to see who would give in first. I pressed a pressure point, causing Raph to topple over. I pinned him down. "I win," I said. Raph rolled on top of me. "No, I win," he said. It went on like that for a few minutes, Raph and I rolling around on the ground, laughing. Suddenly Raph was on top of me again, and I couldn't get up, or move. His legs were straddling my hips, and he had pinned my hands behind my head with his own. I tried to move but I couldn't, and Raph was starting to get heavy. "Dude, get off!" I said. Raph smirked, "Come on, say I win," he said. I tried to pull my hands free so I could pummel him, but I couldn't. I glared at him. "Get off Raph," I demanded. He wouldn't budge. "Say it," he said. I glared harder. "No." "Well, looks like we'll be here for a while," he said.

We'd been lying on the ground for a few minutes. No matter how much I tried to negotiate, Raph wouldn't move. I was starting to get very uncomfortable. "Will you just say that I win? We've been lying here for about five minutes," Raph said. "Nope. I'll say it if you get off me," I said cunningly. "I'm gonna fall for that. I know you too well," he replied. I sighed. He was right he did know me too well. I started to writhe violently. I wanted him to get off. I could at least move my middle, so I'll try to use that. Raph started to caress my cheek, and I stopped immediately. He was looking at me with a little smirk on his face. I know that look, and it wasn't good. "Say I win," he said softly. "Sweet talking me isn't going to work," I growled. Raph kissed my cheek. "Please?" He asked. I blushed, but still shook my head. This was usually his way of getting me to do things when I'm extra stubborn. "You sure? Because if you do, I'll get off," Raph said. I nodded. "I want you to get off now," I said. He kissed my cheek again, "Just say I win," he said. I shook my head. "No."

He shrugged, and started to kiss my neck. I stiffened, and blushed bright red. Okay now I was REALLY uncomfortable. I want him off. NOW. "R-Raph s-stop it," I said. "You know what you gotta do," he said. I started to squirm. "Get. Off. Right. Now," I growled. He continued. I growled again. I wasn't having any fun at all. I decided to get off of me by using my brain. "R-Raph. P-please? You're s-scaring m-me," I whispered. Raph looked up. "Is that so? Say I win, or else I'll really start to scare you," he said. _Dammit! Saw right through my plan, _I thought. "If you don't get off me right now, I'll scream," I warned. Raph raised an eye ridge. "You do know what I'll do if you even attempt that, right?" he asked. _Double dammit! _"Try me," I growled. I took a deep breath, but Raph put his face an inch from mine, and I shrank back. _Dammit three-peat! _"Raph seriously, what about your brothers? They could see you, or Master Splinter will," I tried. "You know Master Splinter is always in deep meditation at this time of day. Leo meditating in his room, and won't come out for hours, and Mikey mesmerized by his videogame. We won't see them for hours, and you of all people know that Donnie rarely comes out of his lab," he said, smirking. _Quadruple Dammit! That smirk is always bad news, _I thought. I sighed and thought of plan (whatever it is if you've been counting). If persuasion wasn't going to work, I was just going to play his game. I relaxed myself, and took a deep breath. I was still uncomfortable, but at least I still knew how to act. When Raph kissed my neck, I gave out a short gasp. "I know what you're doing, and it isn't working," he said. I growled. _Looks like Plan Whatever failed,_ I thought. I lost it, and started to writhe again. I managed to yank my hands free, and I pushed Raph off of me. He tackled me and pushed me against the wall.

I growled. "Just let me go! I don't want to say that you win!" I screamed. "Look, all you need to do is say that I win, and then I'll let you go," he said. If glares could kill, Raph would be dead. "You're crazy! You just can't trick me into doing your biding!" I hissed. "Oh can't I?" Raph shot back. "NO. YOU. CAN'T!" I screeched. He just went back to kissing my neck, and I growled again. Why won't he just stop! I've been screaming at him for about ten minutes. I growled again. "Say I win," he said. "No!" I yelled, "The way you're acting right now doesn't convince me at all!" All Raph did was shrug. Time to use a little trick I learned. I went limp, and slumped against the wall, closing my eyes. I started to breath slowly as if I was sleeping. Mikey called it: Playing Possum. Raph finally stopped. "Kayla, why are you playing possum? I saw you use that on Mikey yesterday," he said. I ignored him and kept my eyes closed. When I used it on Mikey, I pretended to pass out. Mikey actually thought I did, and cried his eyes out until I hopped up and scared the stuff out of him. Raph poked me with his toe, but I didn't move. He lifted my arm, and I let fall against the ground. "Come on Kayla, I'm not falling for it," he said. No response. He pulled me into his lap, and tried to get me to wake up. He tried tickling me, nothing. He pinched me, no response. "Okay Kayla, if you want to be that way, I'll be that way," he said. I still didn't respond. Raph kissed my cheek, but I didn't move. He started to (again, like what the hell!) trail kisses along my neck again. I sighed. I give up, this has gone on way too long. "Okay! You win alright! Are you happy?!" I screamed. He smiled, "Very. That wasn't so hard now was it?" I pushed myself away, and got up. "Actually Raphael it was very hard," I said, "You just don't seem to understand!" I only used his full name when I really pissed. "Kayla, are you okay?" he asked. I turned away from him, and crossed my arms.

"Actually, I'm not okay. You just don't seem to get it!" I turned around and faced him. "Do you know why I sang those songs?" Raph didn't respond. "I sang them because... because they remind me of you! You say you know me, well you don't. You just don't understand! You always think of yourself!" I screamed. I stomped off. "Some friend you are!" I ran into my room, and slammed the door shut. I locked it just to make sure no one would follow me. I heard someone knock on the door, but I didn't move. "Kayla, are you okay?" I heard Donnie say. Donnie! I opened up my door. "I saw you yelling at Raph. What happened?" he asked. I hugged Donnie, and cried. He closed the door and sat down on the bed. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. I started to cry again. "It's like he doesn't understand what I've been trying to tell him! Why doesn't he just understand that I like him, and like me back. It's like he uses my feelings against me!" I sobbed. Donnie hugged me and stroked my hair. "It's okay, I know how you feel," he said. I looked up at him. "You seem to be the only one that does," I said. He smiled. "I know, and you seem to be the only one who understands that I want April to like me too," he said, "But sometimes, things don't work out like we want them to. It takes time." I smiled, and hugged him again. "Thanks Donnie," I whispered. Donnie patted my shoulder, and left. He was right, things don't always work out like we want them to. I went to sleep, Donnie's words running through my head.

* * *

I was sitting with Mikey, drawing a picture. Mikey was drawing pizza, and I was drawing a butterfly fairy. It's only been about two days since my little incident with Raph. I haven't talked to him at all. I only nod, shake my head, shrug, or let Mikey or Leo translate for me. That's the closest Raph will get to talking to me. "That pizza looks really good Mikey, but maybe you should add some jelly beans," I said. "Good idea! I love jelly beans," Mikey said. Raph walked in. I continued to draw. _Let the silent treatment begin, _I thought. Raph sat on the couch, and changed the channel. I whispered in Mikey's ear. "She said to change it back," Mikey said. Raph scowled. "Why won't she just tell me?" he said. I whispered in Mikey's ear again. "She's still mad at you," he said. Raph growled, and changed the channel. I winked at Mikey, and he winked back. I started to draw the dress for my fairy when Raph put his foot on my paper. I whispered in Mikey's ear. "She said to get you giant foot off her picture," Mikey said. Raph took his foot off, and I grabbed my purple colored pencil.

"Come on Kayla! What's it gonna take to get you to talk to me," Raph growled. I looked at Mikey. He knew what I wanted to say, he's said it about fifty times. "She says that what you did is unforgivable, and that you should apologize," he said. Raph rolled his eyes. "I said that I was sorry a billion times. She just won't talk to me!" he said. I whispered in Mikey's ear again. "She said you have to make it up to her Raph. She won't forgive you that easily," Mikey said. Raph glared at him. "Since when do you know how to handle girls?" Raph growled. I whispered in Miley's ear. "She said that at least I know what they're feeling," he said. I nodded as I finished my picture. "Well, I'm the only one who knows what to do if she has a nightmare," Raph said. I whispered in Mikey's ear. "Donnie's been helping her with that," Mikey said. I packed up my stuff, and walked into the lab. Whenever I need to get away from Raph, Donnie said I could go in there. He won't let Raph in if I'm in there, unless it's for a mission.

"Hi Donnie," I said. "He's out there isn't he?" Donnie asked. I nodded. "You know you need to talk to him," he said. I shook my head. "I can't talk to him yet. First, I need to feel comfortable in the same room with him," I said. Donnie nodded, "Alright, do you want to help me with this?" he asked. I saw a little robot on the table. "What is it?" "It's a spy camera," he replied. "Cool," I said. I sat down and grabbed a piece. "Where does this go?" I asked. Donnie handed me a small screwdriver. "Put it there, and then put this piece here," he explained. I thanked him, and we got to work. About a minute later, the door opened, and Raph came in. I looked at Donnie. "Raph get out," Donnie said. "No, I want to talk to Kayla," he said. I turned away. "She doesn't want to talk to you, leave," Donnie said. "I still want to talk to her," Raph said. I crossed my arms and shook my head. Raph rolled his eyes, and left. I growled and continued to work on the robot. I finished, and started to sing Gypsy Bard. It's a song that I sing to help me feel better when I'm upset.

**When you're rife with devastation, there's a simple explanation**

**You're a toy maker's creation trapped inside a crystal ball**

**And whichever way he tilts it, know that we will stay resilient**

**We won't let them break our spirits as we sing our silly song**

**When I was a little filly, a galloping blaze overtook my city**

**So they shipped me off to the orphanage, said ditch those roots if you wanna fit in**

**So I dug one thousand holes, and cut a rug with orphan foals**

**Now memories are blurred, and the faces are obscured, but I still know the words to this song**

**When you've bungled all your bangles and your loved ones have been mangled**

**Listen to the jingle jangle of my gypsy tambourine**

**Cause these chords are hypnotizing, and the whole world harmonizing **

**So please children stop your crying, and just sing along with me**

***Music***

**When I was a little filly, a galloping blaze overtook my city**

**So they shipped me off to the orphanage, said ditch those roots if you wanna fit in**

**So I dug one thousand holes, and cut a rug with orphan foals**

**Now memories are blurred, the faces are obscured, but I still know the words to this song**

**When you've bungled all your bangles, and your loved ones have been mangled**

**Listen to the jingle jangle of my gypsy tambourine**

**Cause these chords are hypnotizing, and the whole world's harmonizing **

**So please children stop your crying, and just sing along with me**

**When you've bungled all your bangles, and your loved ones have been mangled**

**Listen to the jingle jangle of my gypsy tambourine**

**Cause these chords are hypnotizing, and the whole world's harmonizing**

**So please children stop your crying, and just sing along with me**

When I finished I must've forgotten that Donnie was right there because I nearly fell out of my chair when I saw him. "Was that a song you wrote?" he asked. "No, it's a song that's on the Internet. It just sounds a lot like my life, so I sing it all the time," I replied. Donnie looked at me. "Kayla?" "Yeah?" I asked. "When exactly will you talk to Raph again? I mean, you two are best friends. You do everything together, and you said that you trust him. Shouldn't you just tell him what's wrong?" he asked. I looked at the ground. "I-I don't know. I do trust him, and we're stil friends. It's kinda like you and April. You like her, but you're never sure if she likes you back, and you don't tell her how you feel because you think you may get rejected. It's the same with me and Raph. What he did, it just... it just really upset me. It felt like he was using my feelings against me," I said. Donnie nodded. "I guess I understand. Is he gone?" he asked. I popped my head out of the lab. Mikey was playing videogames, but Raph was gone. I turned back to Donnie, and gave him a thumbs up. He waved, obviously he was in Science Mode, as Mikey called it.

I did one more sweep through, and made my way to my room. Just when I had my hand on the doorknob, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I froze, and slowly turned around. _Raph, of course, _I thought. He stood there, glaring down at me. "Can we talk now?" he asked. I shook my head. I really just wanted to get to my room. He tightened his grip on my shoulder, causing me to wince. "I just want to talk," he said. I shrugged him off, and dashed into the dojo. Thank God Leo was there. I hid behind him. "Kayla, what's wrong?" he asked. I pointed to where Raph was in the doorway. "Still giving him the silent treatment?" Leo asked. I nodded, and glared at Raph. "Come on Kayla! Can I just talk to you for one minute?!" he asked. I looked at Leo. He sighed, and stood up. "Raph, if she doesn't want to talk to you, you should leave her alone," Leo said. "I just don't understand why she's so mad," Raph said, "I want to talk to her." I whispered in Leo's ear. "She said that you know why she's so mad, and that she won't talk to you until you prove that she can trust you. Did I say that right?" he said. I rolled my eyes and nodded. Raph rolled his eyes. "That happened two days ago! Why are still mad about that?!" he yelled. I whispered in Leo's ear again. "She said that you shouldn't have done that to her in order to win," he said. Leo turned to me. "What exactly did he do?" he asked. I glared at him. "Right... You don't like to talk about it," he said. I nodded. "Kayla, you knew I was kidding," Raph said. I whispered in Leo's ear. "She said that she didn't get the joke," Leo said. Raph stormed off, and I fist bumped Leo. "Thanks Leo," I said as I walked back into the living room.

Mikey was still playing videogames when I sat down besides him. "Whatcha playing?" I asked. Mikey handed me a controller. "Why don't you find out," he said evilly. I laughed, and sat down. I beat him, again. He pouted, "Every time! How are you so good a videogames?!" he said. I chuckled. "Bradford taught me how to play videogames, remember?" I said. Mikey slapped his forehead. "Oh yeah! I forgot Dogpound was your dad," Mikey said. I looked at the ground. "H-he doesn't like that name. It reminds him that he'll hardly go outside becauseof his mutation," I said sadly. "Oh, sorry," Mikey said sheepishly. I smiled. "Hey, it's okay. Between you and me, I actually like that he's a dog," I whispered. Mikey giggled. "You wanna go for round two," he asked. I put in another game. "You're on!" I said. We played for a good hour before it was time to go out on patrol. This was my favorite thing to do with the Turtles.

We ran over the rooftops, the wind blowing my bangs in my face, but I didn't mind. I always liked to see the city lights. Nothing interesting was happening, so I sat down on a building and looked at the lights. I loved the colors and have always wanted to draw with colors like these. I felt that burning sensation in my chest. _What is it this time, _I thought. I touched my necklace, and saw images, but they went by so fast, I couldn't see most of them. The thing I saw was one of me crying. The only thing was, I alone... The image faded. I heard a deafening scream. I covered my ears, I started to get scared. _What if it's another nightmare, _I thought. I called out for the Turtles, and was soon joined by them. Thank goodness. "Did you hear it?" I asked. "Yeah, let's go check it out," Leo said. We ran in the direction of the noise until we heard it again. I looked down, and saw a woman being attacked by the Purple Dragons. I growled. Those idiots are always getting in the way of Shredder, I don't know ho many times we told them to get lost. I turned to the Turtles. "I'll handle this," I said. Before they could protest, I was jumping down from the building.

I landed right between the woman and the Purple Dragons. Fong, the leader stepped forward. "Hey there babe, miss me?" he asked. I kicked him to the ground. "No. What did I tell you about messing with innocent people?" I growled. Fong got up, and stepped towards me. "I don't take orders from anybody," he said. I smirked. "Oh really? You seemed to take a lot of orders from Shredder," I said. Fong grabbed my wrist, but I pulled it back. He smirked, and I glared at him. "Fine, we'll leave this woman alone, but you need to do something for me," he said. I looked at the woman, and tilted my head towards an exit. She nodded, and ran. _Smart lady, _I thought. I turned back to Fong. "What is it that you want me to do?" I asked irritably. "I want you," he said.

I took a step back. "Um, hell no," I said. He took a step towards me. "Oh come on babe, I just want one kiss," he said. I had a look of of pure disgust on my face. "What makes you think that I would EVER want to kiss someone like you. You got a face not even a mother could love," I said. He took another step towards me, and I took two steps back. Big mistake. I had my back up against the wall, and Fong was only two feet away. Once he reached me, he traced my lips with his finger. I bit him, and he yelped. "Feisty one aren't ya?" he asked. I glared at him. "Look, I'm not going to kiss you. Ever. End of story," I said. Fong tilted my chin up with his finger. "You know, you don't have to kiss me by your own will," he said. I closed my eyes in disgust. The next thing I knew, I heard Fong scream and fall to the ground. Raph was standing over him. "She said to leave her alone," he said. Fong got up, but Raph kicked him into a dumpster. For the first time in two days I was actually glad to see Raph. I hugged him while Leo, Donnie and Mikey fought Fong's goons.

Raph grabbed my hand, and hopped up on a building. We ran across rooftops until he stopped. I sat down next to him. "Okay, do you think now we could talk?" he asked. I nodded, I was kinda hoping he would ask that. "Good. I thought I wouldn't be able to talk to you for another month," Raph said. I chuckled. "Okay, so waht is it you want to talk about?" I asked. Raph looked at the ground. "About waht you said. Did those songs REALLY remind you of me?" he asked. I cocked my head. "Yeah, they remind me of how you make me feel most of the time," I said. He looked off into the distance. "Oh... So you think I'm bad?!" he screeched. I laughed my head off. "No! I don't hink your bad... Well not in a bad way," I said. "Thank goodness!" Raph said. I laughed even harder. Raph looked at the ground again, and I stopped. "What's wrong?" I asked. Raph looked at me. "I really am sorry for upsetting you, it's just that whenever you're around, I just want to be close to you. Songs are your ways of showing your feelings, and that's my way... I think. I care about you... a lot," he said. I hugged him. "I forgive you," I whispered. We looked at each other for a minute. I really wanted to kiss him. Right now. But I didn't. Raph leaned in and kissed my cheek. I turned red. That's when we heard an aww from Mikey behind us.

I yelped, and turned around. Leo, Donnie and Mikey were standing there watching the whole thing. "You guys!" Raph and I yelled. "So I see you two made up," Donnie said. I glared at him. "I thought you three were done with the whole spying thing," I growled. "We are, but this just had to see this," Leo said. I rolled my eyes. "You two are so cute together!" Mikey squealed. I growled and started to chase Mikey around. He screamed and ran. "She is so your girlfriend," Donnie said to Raph. I turned around, and smiled evilly. Donnie gulped, and joined Mikey, screaming. I chased them all the way to the lair, where I held them down until they apologized.

Raph was sitting on his bed looking at my phone. "Are you sure I have to sing this?" he asked. I nodded. "It's one of my favorite songs. Pleeeease!" I said. Raph sighed, and started to sing Super Luv by Shane Dawson.

***slow***

**I'm... Running out of time**

**I hope that I can save you somehow**

**If I... If I had superpowers, I'd save the world and you would be mine... Mine**

***a bit faster***

**Have no fear, your hero is here**

**My super sense is tellin me that danger is near**

**I'm gettin close to you so I can watch your back**

**A villain's on the loose and he's ready to attack Oh!**

**But I'm not a superhero**

**I'm not that kinda guy**

**But I can save you baby, just give me a try**

**Cause IIII'm running out of tiiiime **

**I know what I came to do, and I didn't come to lose**

**So IIII'll fight until your miiiine **

**And if trouble comes around, I won't be backin down tonight**

**OOOOH! If you're in danger**

**OOOOH! I'm here to save ya**

**OOOOH! It's what I'm made of **

**Oh oh oh woah, give you my super luv**

**Been fightin for your love for all this time**

**What I gotta do to make you mine**

**Got no super speed, but I'm runnin this town**

**If you get my way, Ima take you down**

**But I'm not a superhero **

**I'm not that kinda guy, but I can save you baby give me a try**

**Cause IIII'm runnin out of tiiiime**

**I know what I came to do, and I didn't come to lose**

**So IIII'll fight until you're miiiine**

**And if trouble comes around, I won't be backin down tonight**

**OOOOH! If you're in danger **

**OOOOH! I'm here to save ya**

**OOOOH! It's what I'm made of **

**Oh oh oh woah, give you my super luv**

***Music***

***Slowly***

**Can't you seeeee**

**We're meant to beee**

**So come with me, and say you miiine**

***Faster***

**Don't keep me waiting**

**Cause IIII'm runnin out of tiiiime**

**I know what I came to do, and I didn't come to lose**

**So IIII'll fight until your miiiine**

**And if trouble comes around, I won't be backin down tonight**

**OOOOH! If you're in danger**

**OOOOH! I'm here to save ya**

**OOOOH! It's what I'm made of**

**Oh oh oh woah give you my super luuuv**

**Give you my super luuuuuv!**

**Give you my super luuuuuv!**

**Give you my super luuuuuv!**

**Give you my super Lu-u-uuv**

**Give you my super luuuv**

***Slowly***

**And all you really need**

**Has been right in front of you this whole time**

**And I... I didn't need no superpowers**

**I saved the world and now you are mine...**

**Now you're mine**

Raph looked pretty happy to be finished. "Is that it, or do I have to sing a second one," he said. I kissed his cheek. "Yes, but you were really good. Are you sure you can't sing another one?" I said. Raph crossed his arms. "No, I don't sing," he said. I pouted. "Please?" I asked. Raph glared at me. "No." "Your voice is better than mine. Can you sing just one more?" I said. Raph put his arm around my shoulder. "No one's voice is better than your's," he said. I blushed, but quickly recovered. "I'll sing with you, just please sing one more," I said. "Alright, but you owe me for this," he said. "I want to sing Lies," I said. I turned it on.

(Hey readers just so you know. **This is for Kayla's voice. _This is when they both sing._**_ This is Raph's voice. _Enjoy)

***Music* **

**You're never gonna love me, so what's the use**

**What's the point of playin a game you're gonna lose**

**What's the point of saying you love me like a friend**

**What's the point of sayin it's never gonna end**

**You're pro-oud to say that you made a mistake**

**You're a coward to the e-end**

**I don't want to admit, that we're not gonna fit**

**No I'm not the type that you like, why don't we just pretend**

**_Li-e-ies, don't wanna know, don't wanna know ohhh_**

**_I-eII, can't let you go, can't let you go oooohhhh_**

**_I just want it to be perfect, to believe it's all been worth the fight_**

**_Li-e-ies, don't wanna know, don't wanna know ohhh_**

_You only ever touch me, in the da-ark_

_Only if we're drinkin, do you see my spark_

_And only in the eveniiiing, do you give yourself to me-e_

_Cause the night is your woma-aan, and she'll set you free_

_You're to pro-oud to say that you made a mistake_

_You're a coward to the e-end_

_I don't want to admit that we're not gonna fit_

_No I'm not the type that you like, why don't we just prete-e-end_

**_Li-e-ies, don't wanna know, don't wanna know ohhhh_**

**_I-eII can't let you go, can't let you go oooohhh_**

**_I just want it to be perfect, to believe it's all been worth the fight_**

**_Li-e-ies, don't wanna know, don't wanna know ooooohhh_**

**_*Music*_**

**_Li-e-ies, don't wanna know, don't wanna know ohhh_**

**_I-eII can't let you go, can't let you go ooohh_**

**_I just want it to be perfect, to believe it's all been worth the fight_**

**_Li-e-ies, don't wanna know, don't wanna know oooohhh_**

When we finished, Raph was in that little daze again. I clapped my hands in his face. "That was fun. Now pay up," he said. I rolled my eyes. "What exactly do you have in mind?" I asked. He shrugged. "Whatever you think will be fine," he said. I thought of something perfect. I gently kissed Raph's nose. He blushed so hard his bandanna nearly disappeared. "I think that was reward enough," I said. Raph rubbed his nose. "U-uh yeah. I-I guess," he said.


	10. The Day I Meet Casey

I was on my way back to New York with Bradford. Bradford had decided to have a little Daddy-Daughter vacation near a lake about an hour away from New York City. It was fun, but I was a little sad because I hadn't seen the Turtles in over two weeks. I missed them (Raph). I had ton of pictures, and a little present for each of the guys and April. As soon as we stopped at Bradford's apartment, I looked up at him. "Uh, you should get inside before someone sees you... like that," I said, gesturing to his mutated form. Bradford rolled his eyes. "You know that not many people know about this area. Who's going to see me?" he said. I crossed my arms. "And you know that sometimes people come to this area to mess around," I said. Bradford shrugged, and opened the door.

I sat down on the couch. Bradford's apartment may be hidden, but that doesn't mean it has to look abandoned. This apartment was like cross between a penthouse and a small condo. It was meant for the both of us, but since I have my own place, I don't have much in the room for me. Bradford plopped down next to me on the couch, sending me flying. I flopped down on Bradford's lap with a grunt. He laughed. "Sorry, I keep forgetting that that happens," he got out between laughs. I laughed a little too. "It was a good idea for a vacation. Just the two of us," I said. When Bradford was human, he would have so many meetings (or dates), that we would hardly get to spend any time together. Bradford set me down on his shoulder. "Yeah, sorry I hardly spent any time with you before," he said. I hugged him. "It's alright, it just makes me more excited to see you," I said. My phone beeped. When I picked it up, my heart fluttered. It was a text... From Raph! He's been sending them to me ever since I left, but I still get excited. I replied almost immediately.

**R u back yet?**

**Yep, just got back with Bradford**

**I missed u**

**Missed u 2 **

**R u coming over**

**Yes have a surprise 4 u**

**C u there**

**Bye**

**Bye**

I put my phone back in my pocket. "Who's was it?" Bradford asked. "It was one of my friends. They wanted to know if I was back yet," I replied. Bradford nodded. "You can go over there if want," he said. I hugged him. "Really?" I asked, "You're sure that you don't want to do anything?" "Yeah, you seem to spend a lot of time with your friends anyway," he said. I hugged him goodbye, and grabbed my bag.

I dashed down the nearest manhole, and ran all the way to the lair. As soon as I got there, I was more than a little startled that I saw a teenage boy sitting there instead of Leo or Mikey. I unsheathed my katana, and slowly approached him. Once I was close enough, I leaped right in front of him. He yelped, but calmed down as soon as he saw me. Big mistake. "Who are you?" I asked. "That depends, who are you, hot stuff?" he replied. I pointed my sword at his heart. "Listen, do NOT call me hot stuff," I growled. "How about babe?" he asked. I charged, and he blocked my sword with a baseball bat. My sword got lodged inside, and I had an idea. I started hacking it to pieces. Pretty soon, the bat snapped in half. The boy gulped, and ran. I ran after him. I kept chasing him until Raph grabbed me from behind. "Kayla, Kayla! Calm down, he's not going to hurt you," Raph said. "I'll pulverize him!" I growled. I lunged for the boy again, but Raph held on tight. "What on earth did you say to her?!" Raph demanded. The boy tried to take a step forward, but I glared at him, and he stepped back. "He called me hot stuff!" I yelled, "That gives me a good reason to pulverize him!" Raph hauled me over his shoulder, and walked into the living room. I banged on his shell. "Put me down!" I demanded. Raph ignored me.

"Uh Casey, I may have forgotten to mention that Kayla was coming," Raph said. I was still trying to struggle out of Raph's grasp, but I wasn't moving anywhere. "Oh you think?!" Casey said hysterically. "She REALLY hates it when you call her stuff like hot stuff, and you have to be careful with what you say," Raph explained. Casey nodded. I felt Raph set me down, but he still was holding onto my hand to make sure I wouldn't attack. When I didn't, he sat down on the couch. I sat next to him, as far away from Casey as possible. Raph put his arm around my shoulder, and pulled me closer to him. I crossed my arms. "Now, I don't think you two properly met. Kayla, this is Casey. We met him while you were gone. Casey, this is Kayla. She's a really good friend of ours that we met a few months ago," Raph said. Casey stuck his hand under my nose. "Nice to meet you," he said. All I did was try to bite his hand. He pulled it back. "It's takes her a little time to trust others," Raph said. I closed my eyes, and turned away. Raph nudged my arm. "Come on Kayla. Just say hi to Casey," he said. I grunted. Raph nudged my arm again. "Kayla, it'll be a lot easier to get used to Casey if you make an effort to get to know him," he said. I opened one eye. "I don't want to talk to him," I growled. Raph kissed my cheek. "What about now?" he asked. I sighed and turned around. "Uh, hey. Nice to meet you," I said. Casey looked at Raph. "So is she your girlfriend? Cause if she is, you got lucky dude," Casey asked. I glared at him so hard that he squirmed. "Look, I am not Raph's girlfriend," I said angrily, "If you want to keep your head on your body, stay outta my way."

Casey grabbed the T.V. remote, and turned on the T.V. He wanted to show me and Raph this show called The Vigilante. Here's the thing, I HATE vigilantes. I had a little incident with one when I was little, and now I hate them. While Casey went to go grab popcorn, I was playing around with Raph's fingers. I only do this when I'm beyond bored, but Raph doesn't seem to mind. He actually sometimes traps my fingers in between his. Now was one of those times. Raph looped my fingers through his, and I undid the link. It was very amusing (cough cough). Once Casey came back, the show came on. I slouched down, and that was when I saw him. He had a hypnotizing smirk, shiny black hair, and bangs that went over his shining black eyes. He screamed perfection. I dropped the popcorn kernel I was holding. "Who is that?!" I asked. Raph looked at me. "Oh, that's the main character, Aron Skyler. But since he doesn't want anyone to know his true identity, he calls himself Protector of the Night when he's out on nightly patrols," Casey explained. "Aron Skyler," I sighed dreamily. Casey and I were cheering all throughout the episode. I was mostly swooning though. By the time the episode was over, I was very close to crying. "Casey, when is the next episode?!" I demanded.

Casey laughed. "Well didn't you hear? Today is the marathon," he said. I cheered, and Raph raised an eye ridge. "I thought you hated vigilantes?" he said. I waved him off. "Well, now I do. There's nothing wrong with that is there?" I said. Raph shrugged, and turned back to the screen. This time, when Aron came on the screen, he was talking to this girl. She had short caramel colored hair, and green eyes. I slouched down. "Who's that?" I asked Casey. "That's Claire, Aron's crush," he replied. I slouched down even further. _This Claire better sit down somewhere, or else there will be a very sharp katana in her future. Aron is MINE! _I thought. I almost cheered when the the Red Serpents, a gang that Aron fights, made a plan to kidnap Claire. The only thing that kept me from cheering, was that Aron was going to come save her anyways. Once he did, I had already eaten through four bowls of popcorn. I started to go for a another handful. This was the only thing that was keeping me from slicing the T.V. in half. Aron took Claire home, but refused to tell her who he really was. I silently cheered when Aron left, but I slouched down when Claire started fantasizing about this Protector of the Night. That's when someone took Claire. This time I silently squealed as the episode ended.

"I can't believe someone took Claire! What about you Kayla?" Casey asked. I quickly covered up my silent celebration. "Uh, yeah... Poor Claire," I said. The last episode came on, and Aron was talking to his best friend Cameron. "I don't get it. Where on earth is Claire?" Aron asked. _Don't you worry. Little Claire is stuck rotting away somewhere, but I'll still be here for you Aron, _I thought. I was on the edge of my seat, at least until Claire came on the screen. She was tied up when the Red Serpents came in, joined by none other than the Shadow, Aron's arch nemesis. Shadow ripped the tape from Claire's mouth, and she whimpered. _This girl is a damn idiot! I would've fought of every last one of them. I wouldn't just sit there and cry! _I thought. "Do you know where Protector of the Night is?" Shadow asked. Claire shook her head. Classic damsel in distress. I rolled my eyes. That's when Aron busted in through the window. I frowned, and Casey cheered. He knocked out Shadow, and picked up Claire. Again, he took Claire to her house. Instead of her asking who he was, she just took off his mask. Aron didn't even protest or anything. I slouched down so far, Raph put a hand on my shoulder. It felt right leaving it there, especially in my state. Claire looked oh so surprised that Aron was behind the mask. Aron started explaining how he came to be Protector of the night and everything. Then he started looking at Claire kinda funny. Uh oh. He leaned in. NOOOOOOOOO! He kissed her. I fell right off the couch. Raph helped me up. "Are you okay?!" he asked. I rubbed my head. "Ugh, yeah. That just REALLY surprised me," I said.

Casey was in the same state as me. "D-did he just?" Casey asked. I nodded. "He did," I said. A person came on the screen. "I hoped ya liked our season finale folks. That surprise ending probably made the whole world gasp. Am I right?" he said. I glared at him. "It was a surprise alright," I muttered. Here is what my crushes for Raph and Aron look like. Before: Aron- 99.9 Raph- 99. After: Aron- 0 Raph- 100. I guess Raph's game is back on. Mikey came out. As soon as he saw me, he almost squeezed me to death. "Kayla! You're back! Did you bring a present?" he asked. "Yep it's in the-" I began. Mikey dove for the bag, but Raph grabbed it first. I opened it, and took out Mikey's gift. It was a little pizza plush doll that I knew he would love. Mikey hugged it. "It awesome! I'm gonna call him Jelly Bean!" he squealed. Donnie and Leo came out. "Hey Kayla, how was your trip?" Leo asked. "It was fun, and I have something for you and Donnie too," I said. I took out the latest Space Heroes comic. Leo held it gently in his hands, then had a massive fangirl attack. "How on earth did you get this?! This comic doesn't come out for another month!" he said. "Well, it was on sale where Bradford and I went. So I decided to get it for you," replied. Leo squeezed me, and I patted his shoulder. "Okay Leo, you can let go now," I said. He dropped me. "Thank you so much!" he said. Leo ran off to his room. Probably to go put this comic on top of his massive pile of comics.

I took out three books for Donnie. "Look at the one in the middle," I whispered. He took it out. It said: How to Get Your Girl. Donnie ruffled my hair. "You know me too well," he said, "Thanks." "No prob Donnie," I said. I practically dragged Raph into his room to give him his present. "Do we have to be in here?" he asked. "Yes, I didn't want your brothers or Casey to see it," I said. I took out a drawing. It was of me and Raph at the beach on a moonlit night. "I drew this while I was gone. It was something I dreamt about, and I wanted to give it to you," I said. "I-I don't even know what to say," he whispered. Raph hugged me gently. "It's the best gift anyone has ever given me! Besides Mikey's pictures anyway," he said. I smiled. "I'm glad you like it, but there's one more thing," I said. I took out a picture frame. Bradford had taken a picture of me on a rock when we were hiking. I was holding a bunch of petals, watching them float in the wind. Raph took the picture and hugged me again. "It's beautiful. How'd you make the petals do that?" he asked. I shrugged. "I don't know. It was windy, and really wanted to do that. It was pretty fun," I said. Raph looked at me. "Didn't you say you had other pictures?" he asked. "Oh, I almost forgot! We need to get the guys back out here again," I said.

Everyone was on the couch, including April. I had called her and told her I was back, so she decided to come over. I plugged everything in. "Ready Donnie?" I asked. He gave me a thumbs up. "Fire away!" he said. I turned it on. The first picture was of me and Bradford at in front of the cabin. Then there was a video of Bradford and I having a cannonball contest. Bradford obviously won, since his size had the winning factor. There was another video of Bradford running away from a hornet's nest that he broke. There was a picture of both of us having a race (that I won). There was another picture of a sand castle that Bradford built. It was large enough for me to fit inside. Bradford carrying me through the stream on his shoulder was the next picture. I think the funniest video was of Bradford falling down the hill. He just kept rolling and rolling until he hit the bottom. There was another video of me waking up Bradford, and one of us floating down the stream. I had a few pictures of me in town. Bradford couldn't come because people would obviously freak if they saw a giant mutant dog walking down the street. There was one of me in front of a restaurant, and a video of me finding gifts for the guys (except Raph's that was locked away for later). When it was over, Mikey was still laughing. "Did you see the way Dogpound rolled down that hill?! It was hilarious!" he said. We all laughed too. "Hey April, do you want your present?" I asked. She squealed. "What is it?!" she asked. I handed her a yellow shell that I found on the beach. "It's so pretty! Thanks Kayla," she said. "It was nothing. I wanted to give you all something. That reminds me, where's Master Splinter?" I said. "In his room, meditating," Raph said. I dashed off.

"Master Splinter?" I called. "Hello Kayla. I see you are back from your trip," Master Splinter. said. "It was very fun, and I have a present for you," I said. I gave Master Splinter a tiny wooden ninja. It reminded me of him. So simple, yet powerful. "It is very nice. Thank you Kayla," he said. I bowed in respect. "You are very welcome," I said. I turned to leave. "Kayla, wait," Master Splinter said. I turned back around. "Is something wrong?" I asked. "No, nothing is wrong. It just seems as though something troubles you. What is it?" Master Splinter said. I took a deep breath. "Well, I may have a small crush on someone," I said. "Who might that be?" he asked. I fidgeted. "Raph," I squeaked. Master Splinter smiled. "I remember how I felt when I met my wife, Tang Shen. If you like Raphael, you should tell him," he said. I bit my lip. "I don't know if that's a good idea, he may not like me," I said. "You need to tell him anyways. If don't tell Raphael, you could risk losing him forever," Master Splinter replied. I nodded, and got up again. "Thank you Master Splinter," I said. I walked into the living room. "So Kayla, you wanna join us for some games?" Mikey asked. "Yeah, what are we playing?" I asked. "How about... Truth or Dare?" he said. I thought about it. "Sure, it sounds fun," I said. Inside, I was nervous. _Anything can happen in Truth or Dare, _I thought. Anything.

We all sat in a circle, Mikey staring us down, wondering who was going to be the next victim. His gaze rested on Donnie. "Donnie..." he said, "Truth or Dare?" "Truth," Donnie said. "What was that book Kayla gave you?" Mikey said, "And no lying!" Donnie gulped. "I-it was a book about how to talk to girls and stuff," he whispered. Everyone laughed, except me and Donnie. I winked at Donnie. And now Donnie's turn. "Mikey, truth or dare?" he asked flatly. "Dare," Mikey replied. Uh oh. Donnie whispered in Mikey's ear. "Do I really have to do that?!" Mikey asked hysterically. Donnie glared at him."Fine," Mikey said. Mikey walked up to me, and looked at Raph. "Uh, bro. You wouldn't mind if I took Kayla from you for a minute?" he asked. Raph and I shared a look. "Sure Mikey," Raph said. Mikey took my hand. "You wouldn't mind if I kissed your hand would you?" he whispered into my ear. Mikey flew against the wall. "Yes I would mind! Are you nuts?!" I screamed. I glared at Donnie. "Your next!" I hissed. Donnie didn't even have a chance to run. "Okay Kayla, it's your turn," Mikey groaned from across the room. "Leo, truth or dare?" I asked. Leo cast a nervous glance at Mikey and Donnie. "Truth," he said. "Do you ever talk to your Space Heros action figures?" I asked. Leo fidgeted, and nodded. We snickered.

"Donnie, truth or dare?" Leo asked. Donnie eyes widened. "Uh, truth," he said as if it were obvious. "What is your favorite song?" Leo asked. "Titanium," Donnie squeaked. Everyone laughed. "Raph truth or dare?" Casey asked. "Dare," Raph said. "I dare you.. to kiss Kayla," Casey said. Raph shrugged, and kissed my cheek. I turned bright red. "That's not what I meant," Casey said. "Well you need to be more specific," Raph said. I nodded, and cracked my knuckles. "Yeah Casey, you need to be VERY specific," I growled. Next thing you know, Casey slams into the wall. "I told you not to mess with me," I hissed, "You really need to watch you're back." It was Raph's turn now. "Soo Kayla, truth or dare?" he asked. I frowned. "Dare," I growled. If was something I didn't like, Raph will be the next one to slam into a wall. "I dare you to sing Gypsy Bard," he said. I went pale. "Seriously?" I asked. "Yeah, I wanted to hear it," he replied. I sighed, and took out my phone. I don't really sign Gypsy Bard in front of anyone because they probably wouldn't get why I would sing a song like that. It's a sad song with a deceptively happy tune. Well, the regular version is. I turned on the orchestral version of Gypsy Bard.

***Music***

**When you're rife with devastation... There's a simple explanation**

**You're a toymaker's creation... Trapped insiide a crystal baall**

**And whichever way he tilts iit... Know that we will stay resilieent**

**We won't let them break our spiriiits... As we sing our silly soong**

**When you're rife with devastation... There's a simple explanation**

**You're a toymaker's creation... Trapped insiide a crystal baall**

**And whichever way he tilts iit... Know that we will stay resilieent**

**We won't let them break our spiriiits... As we sing our silly soong**

**When I was little filly, a galloping blaze overtook my city**

**So they shipped me off to the orphanage, said ditch those roots if you wanna fit in**

**So I dug a one thousand holes, and cut a rug with orphan foals**

**Now memories are blurred... The faces are obscured.. But I still know the words to this song**

**When you've bungled all your bangles and your loved ones have been mangled**

**Listen to the jingle jangle of my gypsy tambouriiine**

**Cause these chords are hypnotiziiing..**

**And the whole world's harmoniziiing**

**So please children stop your cryyying, and just sing along with meeee**

**When you've bungled all your bangles and your loved ones have been mangled**

**Listen to the jingle jangle of my gypsy tambouriiine**

**Cause these chords are hypnotiziiing..**

**And the whole world's harmoniziiing**

**So please children stop your cryyying, and just sing along with meeee**

**When I was little filly, a galloping blaze overtook my city**

**So they shipped me off to the orphanage, said ditch those roots if you wanna fit in**

**So I dug a one thousand holes, and cut a rug with orphan foals**

**Now memories are blurred... The faces are obscured.. But I still know the words to this song**

**When you've bungled all your bangles and your loved ones have been mangled**

**Listen to the jingle jangle of my gypsy tambouriiine**

**Cause these chords are hypnotiziiing..**

**And the whole world's harmoniziiing**

**So please children stop your cryyying, and just sing along with meeee**

**When you've bungled all your bangles and your loved ones have been mangled**

**Listen to the jingle jangle of my gypsy tambouriiine**

**Cause these chords are hypnotiziiing..**

**And the whole world's harmoniziiing**

**So please children stop your cryyying, and just sing along with meeee**

**When you're rife with devastation... There's a simple explanation**

**You're a toymaker's creation... Trapped insiide a crystal baall**

**And whichever way he tilts iit... Know that we will stay resilieent**

**We won't let them break our spiriiits... As we sing our silly soong**

**When you're rife with devastation... There's a simple explanation**

**You're a toymaker's creation... Trapped insiide a crystal baall**

**And whichever way he tilts iit... Know that we will stay resilieent**

**We won't let them break our spiriiits... As we sing our silly soong**

When I stopped singing, everyone was staring at me. "What now?!" I demanded. "It was the way you sang. I-it was like looking into the past," Donnie said. I rolled my eyes. "Well duh! Remember when I told you that that song sounds a lot like my life? Well, it somewhat tells how my parents died in a fire when I was a baby," I explained. Mikey gasped. "Your parents died when you were a baby?!" he asked. I nodded sadly. "This song makes me feel better because it reminds me that life is hard, but you can always find good alongside the bad," I said. I sniffed, and April hugged me. "It's okay, I know how you feel. I lost my mother when I was little too," she said. I looked at her. "Yeah, but you still have a dad," I said. Raph placed an arm around my shoulder. "You have a dad too," he said. I frowned. "Who?" I asked. "Well, isn't Dogpound like your dad? You treat him like a father, and he treats you like his daughter," he said. I smiled a little. "You know, you're right. Bradford is my dad isn't he? But I have more than that. I have a huge family," I said. "Who might that be?" Leo asked. "It's all of you," I said. We all did a group hug, even Casey. I guess Casey's alright. He can be an idiot sometimes, but he's alright.

My phone pinged. It was a text from Asami.

**Meet me at the park tomorrow. I have a surprise**

That was all it said. Raph tried to take a peek. "What is it?" he asked. "It was a text from Asami," I replied. "You mean your grandmother?" Donnie asked. I nodded. "All it said was to meet her at the park tomorrow. She has some sort of surprise for me," I explained. "Well, you can go. We'll probably be training anyway," Mikey said. I wonder what this surprise is going to be. Maybe it has something to do with my parents.


	11. Little Moments in Life

I was at the park again. Asami had sent me a text saying to meet her here. She hadn't said say why, but she did say she had a surprise. _I wonder what it is. Could it be something about my parents, or my necklace? _I thought. Before long, Asami arrived. "Kayla, it has been awhile since I have last seen you. Have you found your new family yet?" she asked. I have been waiting to tell her. "Yes I have. It's the Turtles and Master Splinter," I replied. "That is very good to hear. Hamato Yoshi was always kind and compassionate. I knew he would make a good father someday," Asami said happily, "Are you ready for your surprise?" I tried my hardest not to jump up and down squealing. "Yes Asami. I am ready," I said. Asami looked behind the tree. "You may come out now," she said. I saw three girls my age step from behind the tree. They all had black hair like me, but they each had their own signature look.

The first girl had her hair up in two buns with strands of hair going down the side. She also had light blue eyes. The second girl had a braided ponytail, and bangs. They didn't go in her eyes like my bangs do. She had dark brown eyes. The third girl had her short hair in a half bun half ponytail. She had green eyes. "These are your sisters," Asami said. My eyes almost bulged out of my head. "I have not one, not two, but THREE sisters?!" I asked. Asami chuckled. "No, these aren't your real sisters, but you all have a bond so strong that goes to the point of sisterhood," she said. "So do I have a sister or not?" I asked. "No, but you all are part of a group that goes back for generations. You are also Kitsune, fox demons. You have the ability to create illusions with your minds. Your other powers you inherited from this special group. It is powerful, and very unique. Your necklaces are what link all of you together. You are linked spiritually and mentally," Asami explained. The girl with the buns stepped forward. "My name is Mari. It's so great to finally meet you! It's a lot better than spying on Shredder," she said. At first I was confused. "Oh yeah, I forgot the whole watching me from afar thing," I said. "It's true. We followed you here to New York with Asami. She raised us. Luckily, Shredder didn't take us like he took you. Asami also trained us to be kunoichi, just like you," the girl with the half bun half ponytail said, "My name is Ally by the way." I smiled. "It's really nice to meet you, but what powers exactly?" I asked. The girl with the braided ponytail stepped forward. "Our necklaces contain powers, along with the powers within us. My name is Lenny, it is also very nice to meet you," she said. "And nice to meet you. Kitsune, I never would have guessed," I said. "Yeah, Asami said that we couldn't learn how to use our powers until we reunited with you. Our powers are stronger together," Mari said. I nodded, and looked at Asami. "So when do we learn how to use these powers?" I asked.

"Now would be a good time. Did you have any questions?" Asami said. "My necklace glowed a couple of times, and when I touched it, I saw these images. It was almost as if I could see into the future," I said. "Your necklaces give you the ability to see into the past, present, and future. If you think hard enough about something, it sends you an image. Sometimes it may send you important images even when you aren't thinking of anything," Asami explained. _I must've been thinking hard about Raph that night, _I thought. That's when I noticed the girls all had the same necklace as me. They were all stars with a music note, but they were different colors. Ally's was blue, Lenny's was green, and Mari's was pink. "Alright, I think the first thing you should learn is telekinesis. It is the ability to lift things with your mind. I will also teach you how to turn one thing into another," Asami said. Lenny, Mari, Ally and I sat in a circle near a pond. "Alright, now try to focus on lifting a ball of water," Asami said. I thought about lifting a ball from the ground, but it was water. I felt my eyes heat up, which means they're glowing. I saw Lenny, Mari, and Ally's eyes start to glow. Their eyes glowed the same color as their necklaces. Four balls of water rose from the pond. "Now put them in front of you," Asami said. The water slowly made its way over to us. "Good, now combine them," Asami instructed. I thought about combining my water with Ally's, then with Lenny's, and then with Mari's. The balls of water combined into one huge one. "Good, now think about water turning into cherry blossoms," Asami said. I thought about water, then cherry blossoms. _Water, cherry blossoms, water, cherry blossoms, _I thought. One by one, cherry blossoms appeared, replacing the water. "Very good girls. Now spin them," Asami said. I thought about something spinning. Faster, faster, and faster. The cherry blossoms spun. "Now let your thoughts go back to normal," Asami said. I dropped everything. The cherry blossoms fell around us like confetti.

"Wow! We really do have powers!" Mari said. "What's next Asami?" Ally asked. "Illusions," Asami replied, "You will create an image that is not real. I will also show you how to materialize that image." We got back into focus mode. "Think of a dog. Imagine that that dog is right in front of you," Asami instructed. I thought of a dog. I would love one that you could play with, but not a prissy one like a poodle. I thought about a shiba inu. It's a Japanese breed of dog. I've always wanted one. Before long, a dog appeared. It was the shiba inu I was imagining. It had black fur, and dark brown eyes. It kinda reminded me of Bradford, only with black fur. The others had shiba inus in front of them as well. Lenny's was tan, like Bradford, Ally's was light tan, and Mari's was white. "Good, now make it walk," Asami instructed. I imagined a dog walking. My dog started to walk a little. Pretty soon I had it walking in circles. Lenny was struggling a bit. Her dog was stopping and going, stopping and going. She got the hang of it soon enough. Ally and Mari had mastered it as well. "Very good. You can practice for now," Asami said. So far, I had my dog walk, run, sit, lie down, roll over, run, and many other tricks. Lenny just stuck it out with the basics. At one point Mari's dog was just jumping up and down. She must be excited about something. Pretty soon, we were done. How do we make our illusions real Asami?" Mari asked. Asami smiled. "Well you need to think very hard. Enough that the image before you is real, and you can materialize it," she said. I nodded, and went back to my focus.

I thought about the dog. Me holding it, playing with it. Me petting it, and singing to it or with it. Next thing I know, I hear barking. My shiba inu jumped into my lap. I could actually feel it this time. It had soft fur, and when it licked my face, I could feel it. "Wow, I-I did it! I made it real!" I said. Mari was petting her dog. "Awesome! I gonna name you... Wait, are you a boy or a girl?" she said. Ally thought. "Judging by their body structure, they're all girls," she said. "Well, I'm going to name mine, Melody," I said. Melody barked happily in response. I'll name mine Celestia," Lenny said. "You mean like the one off of Space Heroes?" I asked. She nodded. "I love Space Heroes. It's my all time favorite show," she said. _That sounds a lot like Leo, _I thought. "I'm gonna name you Marshmallow. I just love marshmallows," Mari said happily. I smiled. _Sounds like Mikey, _I thought. "Hmmmm. I guess I'll name you... Calligraphy. I really like calligraphy," Ally said. Our dogs all barked. "Uh, we should put leashes on them," Ally said. I thought long and hard about a purple leash with music notes. It slowly materialized around Melody's neck. Mari made a pink one for Marshmallow, Lenny made a Space Heroes leash, and Ally made a nice blue one. "Yay! We did it!" Mari cheered. I clapped along with Lenny and Ally. "Very good, you mastered illusions and materialization. Now, you must learn telepathy," Asami said. "Telewhat?" Mari asked. "It's the ability to speak with your mind," Ally said as she stroked Calligraphy.

We sat in the circle again. "Alright, think about sending a message to someone in this circle, but with your mind, not your mouth," Asami said. "So this new family of yours. What are they like?" Ally sent. I thought about it, and sent my thoughts. "Well, they're awesome, and they treat me like a member of the family," I sent back. "That's nice, but why did you call them Turtles?" Mari sent. "Uh, they aren't exactly humans... They're mutants," I sent. "Mutants... That's awesome!" Mari sent back. "It's pretty amazing, but is Hamato Yoshi a mutant turtle too?" Lenny sent. "No, he's a mutant rat," I sent back. "How many of them are there?" Ally sent. "There's four turtles, brothers. Then there's April, and Casey, but they're humans, like me," I sent. "Do they live in the lair too?" Mari sent. "Nope, well, April does sometimes, but Casey doesn't," I sent back. "When do you think we'll be able to meet them," Lenny sent. "Umm, how about today. I'll text them, and tell them you're coming," I sent. "That's great! Thank you Kayla," Ally sent, "Let's tell Asami." We all looked up at Asami. "Do you think it would be alright if I take my sisters to meet the Turtles and Master Splinter?" I asked. "That is a wonderful idea. The girls also need a new family," Asami said. "They need a new family too?" I asked. Mari nodded. "It's somewhat part of our destiny. If our parents die, we need to find a new family to call our own," Lenny said. "We all need to be part of one new family. Together, we are strong," Ally said. I nodded as I grabbed my phone. I decided to text Leo.

**I'll be at the lair in 10, can I bring someone?**

**That depends, who?**

**My friends/sisters**

**Can we trust them?**

**Yes**

**You can bring them make sure you aren't followed**

**Will do**

I put away my phone. "So, what'd they say?" Mari asked. "They said you can come, but you have to promise not to tell anyone," I said. Lenny, Mari, and Ally put a hand on their hearts. "We promise not to tell anyone about the Turtles or Splinter," they said unanimously. I smiled. "Well then, let's go! Asami, when do you want me to bring them back?" I asked. Asami waved me off. "It's alright if they stay with you and the Turtles. You don't have to bring them back any time soon," she said, "Have fun!" We all waved as we took our dogs' leashes. "Bye Asami!" we called. She waved as we left.

"Okay you guys, we can drop off our dogs at my hideout before we head to the lair," I said. I led them down the street to my hideout. As soon as I opened the gate, the girls eyes went wide. "This entire place is yours?!" Mari asked. I nodded. "Do you like it?" I asked. "I for one love it," Ally said. I unlocked, and opened the door. "Let the dogs in here. "There really is nothing they can brake, so they should be fine," I said. The girls and I let go of the leashes, and let the dogs in. They instantly began to explore. I closed and locked the door. "Okay, now we can get going," I said. Mari cheered. I took them to the nearest manhole. Lenny scrunched up her nose. "They live in a sewer?" she asked. "No, they live in an old subway station. The only way to get to it is through the sewers though," I said. Lenny was still hesitant, but eventually climbed down after Mari and Ally. As we walked to the lair, Mari tapped me. "So Kayla, what are the Turtles like. Personality wise," she asked. I thought about it. "Well, the oldest is Leo. He loves Space Heroes, probably more than Lenny does. The second oldest is Raph. He's the tough guy of the group, but deep down inside he's a big softy. The third oldest is Donnie. He's the scientist of the group, and even has a lab you would love Ally. Then there's Mikey. He's the youngest, and the silliest. He loves pizza more than almost anything. Except videogames," I said. Mari smiled. "I like pizza too. It's my favorite food," she said.

We finally arrived at the lair. I could tell the Turtles had been waiting for us. They all sat on the couch watching T.V. Mikey was fidgeting a lot, and I could tell he was excited. "Guys, we're here!" I said. Mikey jumped off the couch, and ran over to us. "Woah! It's there's one for each of us!" he squealed. Mari giggled. "Hi! My name's Mari," she said. Mikey gave her a squeeze. "And I'm Mikey. I'm sure Kayla's told you all about me!" he said. Mari giggled again. "Yeah, she has. Turns out we both like pizza," she said. Mikey put her down. "Yeah, it's my favorite," he said. Lenny stepped forward. "I'm Lenny," she said. "My name's Leo. Is that a Space Heroes shirt?" Leo asked. Lenny looked down. "Yeah, it's my favorite show," she said. Leo smiled. "Mine too. Remember the episode last week?" he said. Lenny nodded. "How could I forget?" she said. Donnie stuck out his hand. "I'm Donnie," he said. Ally stuck out her hand too. "And I'm Ally," she said. When they shook hands, I could swear that Ally was blushing. "So, you have a lab?" she asked. "Yeah, would you like to see it sometime?"Donnie asked. Now I was sure that Ally was blushing. She nodded. "That would be nice," she said. Lenny, Mari, and Ally looked at Raph. "Hey, name's Raph," he said. Typical Raph always such a rock. That's why I like him.

"Hey, Mari. If you want, I can give you the grand tour of the lair," Mikey said. Mari nodded. "That sounds like fun!" she said. Mikey grabbed her hand, and they ran off. "Lenny, I have to show you this episode of Space Heroes I'm watching. It's pretty awesome," Leo said. Lenny smiled. "Okay," she said. I was watching Ally. Right now her face is almost as pink as Mari's shirt. "Donnie, do you think you could show me your lab?" she asked. Donnie nodded, and they walked off. That left me and Raph. "So, wanna hang out?" he asked. "Yeah, just let me grab something from my room first," I said. I went into my room and grabbed my sketch pad. I also grabbed my colored pencils and erasers. _Maybe I can draw a little, _I thought. I walked into Raph's room, and found him laying down his bed, reading a comic. I sat down on the edge of the bed, and thought of what to draw. I took a small peek at Raph, and had a brilliant idea. I grabbed a green pencil.

I was into deep drawing mode until I got to the comic. I had to look at it, and go back to drawing. It took me about two minutes to finish. I put the very last finishing touches, and shook Raph's foot. He put down his comic, and I showed him my picture. "I drew you," I said. He cocked his head, as though he was examining it. "It's actually pretty good, but there's something missing," he said. I looked at it. "What's missing?" I asked. Raph smiled. "You're not in it," he said. I chuckled. "Well, this time I just wanted to do something with just you in it. But now that I'm done, I'm bored," I said. Raph patted the pillow next to him. "You can sit up here with me if you want," he said. I blushed a little. "Okay," I said. I scooched over a little, and laid down next to him. I just sat there and watched him read. He showed me bits and pieces of his comic. Really funny parts, or parts with the most action. After awhile, I got really bored. I pushed my head under Raph's arm, and placed it under his chin. He shifted a little to put his arm around me. I started to read his comic with him, since there was nothing else to do.

Turns out, Raph's comic was pretty long. It was like a double series or something, but it was REALLY long. I started to get bored again. I played with the ends of Raph's mask, and looped them around my fingers. Then I started to gently nuzzle Raph's cheek. Hey, I was bored, what else was I supposed to do? He kissed my cheek. "You're bored aren't you?" he asked. "No, what made you think that?" I lied. Raph raised an eye ridge. "Kayla, you always start to do that when you're bored," he said. I smirked. "Do what?" I asked innocently. He rolled his eyes. "You start to nuzzle me," he said. "I know you like it though," I said. Raph smirked. "Oh really? Do you like it?" he asked. I blushed again, and nodded. Raph smiled. "What?" I asked. "I think it's kinda cute when you blush. You always turn the color of my bandanna," he said. Now I was the color of his bandanna. "You like when I blush?" I asked. Raph nodded. "It's cute on you. You seem like the kind of person who doesn't blush a lot, so I get lucky," he said.

I was pretty much a freakin tomato. No matter how much I try to change the subject, Raph seems to find something that makes me blush. I know what I must do. I started to sing Hot For Me by A.K.A.

**I never meant to break you, I never thought I'd be this cruel**

**It's close to midnight, club is loaded tight**

**I'm movin with the crowd at the speed of light**

**I feel your touch possessing meee**

**The sound around slowly disappears**

**Can you wait boy, be a girl's toy**

**Not now, I won't shed a tear**

**Stop Stop no use**

**You can only abuse**

**Turn around now, you're getting me confused**

**Get doown on the flooor noooooow **

**Cause toniiiight...**

**I got McQueens on tight, Cause it feels right!**

**Lick my lips in your sight, Cause it feels right!**

**Body bends, hit the club lights**

**Touching me is so right**

**Begging for a dance Begging for a dance**

**Make it hot for me, Make it hot for me **

**Just make it hot for meee!**

**Make it hot for me, Make it hot for me **

**Just make it hot for meee!**

***Music***

**You came in desperation, seeking my attention**

**You ain't Shakespeare, please peservere**

**Oh, Oh, you're sinkin in**

**We might do it every night**

**We'll in a dive**

** Be a boy, Uh! On the danceflooor**

**Stop Stop no use**

**You can only abuse**

**Turn around now, you're getting me confused**

**Take a few shot, show me what ya got**

**Let's disappear, Let's get outta here**

**I got McQueens on tight, Cause it feels right!**

**Lick my lips in your sight, Cause it feels right!**

**Body bends, hit the club lights**

**Touching me is so right**

**Beggin for a dance Beggin for a dance**

**Make it hot for me, Make it hot for me**

**Just make it hot for meee!**

**Make it hot for me, Make it hot for me**

**Just make it hot for meee!**

***Music* **

**POP POP POP *Beep***

**Hair, hair done right**

**Gold lemonade, color shameless eyes**

**Temptress, hands up**

**Naughty on the inside**

**Hold me closer, I'll show you how dance right!**

**POP POP POP *Beep***

**Hair, hair done right**

**Gold lemonade, color shameless eyes**

**Temptress, hands up**

**Naughty on the insideHold me closer, I'll show you how to *Beep* right!**

**I got McQueens on tight, Cause it feels right!**

**Lick my lips in your sight, Cause it feels right!**

**Body bends, hit the club lights**

**Touching me is so right**

**Beggin for a dance Beggin for a dance**

**Make it hot for me, Make it hot for me**

**Just make it hot for meee!**

**Make it hot for me, Make it hot for me**

**Just make it hot for meee!**

**Make it hot for me, Make it hot for me**

**Just make it hot for meee!**

**Make it hot for me, Make it hot for me**

**Just make it hot for meee!**

I stopped singing, and looked at Raph. "Seriously, how do you learn these songs?"he asked. I shrugged. "I don't know, internet, but do you get the point I'm trying to get across?" I said. "Yeah, yeah. We both like it okay? You win," he said. I smiled. "I'm glad you think that way," I said, "But I'm really BORED!" Raph wrapped his arms around me. "I have an idea," he said softly. I blushed for the thousandth time today "What is that?" I asked quietly. Raph nuzzled my cheek. "Take a good guess," he whispered.

We just sat there for awhile, nuzzling. I liked being with Raph like this. I don't what I saw in that Aron person or whoever. Just another pretty face already taken. Times like this made me like Raph even more. It was amazing how he was so tough on the outside, but on the inside he was a big softy. He only shows his soft side to me and Spike though. That kinda makes me feel special. I smiled up at Raph. "You know you're a big softy right?" I asked. Raph nodded. "But only towards you," he said. I heard the door open. "And here is Raph's room," Mikey said. "Awww! Look!" Mari said. _And... Moment ruined. I'm gonna kill Mari for this, _I thought. Mikey turned around. "Aww! See, I told you that you have to catch them at the right moment," he whispered to Mari. Raph and I glared at them."What are you doing in here?" I asked. Mari smiled. "Oh, nothing. Mikey was giving me the grand tour and all. So...What are YOU up to? Seems like your having a LOT of fun," she said. She and Mikey snickered. "Yeah bro. You never told me you had a girlfriend," Mikey said. Raph and I blushed. "S-she's not my girlfriend," Raph said. Mari and Mikey snickered again. "Hey Kayla, you hear that? Wedding bells!" Mari said. She and Mikey howled with laughter. I grabbed a pillow, and flung it at Mari. It hit her right in the head. I flung another one at Mikey. It hit him in the stomach.

"Get out!" I shrieked. I was pretty pissed because they ruined my moment. Mikey got up, and left Mari. "Mikey HEEELLLP!" she screamed. Mikey came around, and hauled her over his shoulder. They ran away. I grabbed the pillows, and sat back down. I brushed my bangs out of my eyes. "Man, you got a good aim," Raph said. I smiled a little. "Thanks. But they ruined it," I said. Raph put his arm around my shoulder. "Ruined what?" he asked. I looked at the ground. "They ruined our moment," I whispered. Raph tilted my face up towards his. "It's not completely ruined," he said. I cocked my head. "How?" I asked. He kissed my cheek. "Being with you is always a good moment to me," he said. I blushed. "And being with you is a good moment," I said. Raph grabbed my hand. "So, wanna do something fun?" he asked. I smiled. "Like what?" "Let's get Mikey and Mari back," he said. I smiled evilly. "What exactly do you have in mind?" I asked.

We stood outside of the door to Mikey's room, our ears pressed against the door. I heard Mikey and Mari talking about pizza and videogame stuff. Then it got really quiet. I looked at Raph and nodded. He gave me a thumbs up. I took out my phone, and quietly opened the door. Mikey was looking at Mari kinda funny. I snapped a quick picture, and they didn't even notice. Good, I wanna get a ton of these. I saw Mari start to lean in. I took a picture right when she kissed his cheek. Mikey blushed, and so did Mari. I took another picture. This time they noticed. When Mari turned around, she started to blush even more. So did Mikey. I showed my phone to Raph. "Gee Raph, look at this," I said loudly. Raph looked at the phone. "Mikey, how come you didn't tell us you had a girlfriend?" he mocked. "Oh, and Mari. You seem to be having QUITE a bit of fun with your little boyfriend," I said snickering. Mari was more pink than her shirt. "He is not my boyfriend!" she squeaked. "Hey Raph, you think Leo, Donnie, Lenny AND Ally would like to see these pictures?" I asked. "I do believe they would," Raph said. Mari shook her head "Please don't show them," she said. Mikey tried to grab the phone, but I put it in my pocket. "Fine, we won't show them," Raph said. Mari and Mikey sighed in relief. "If you apologize to us," Raph added. Mari looked at Mikey. "Fine, we're sorry," they both said. I took out my phone, and deleted the pictures. "Thank you," I said. Raph and I walked bacl into his room. We high fived. "That was too funny!" I said. Raph laughed. "Did you really delete those pictures?" he asked. I held up my phone. "Nope, they're still here. I kept them just in case Mari and Mikey may need more convincing," I said.

Raph smirked, and wrapped me up in another hug. "You know, since they're gone, we could maybe, make our little moment again," he said. I put my head under his chin. "I'd thought you never ask," I said. Someone knocked on the door, and I swear if it's Mari she'll have another pillow flying at her head. Raph got up, and unlocked the door. It was Leo, but I was still upset. "Pizza's here. Mari and Mikey went to go get it," he said. I frowned. _Pizza, they ruined our moment again, for pizza. I'm seriously going to get Mari and Mikey for this! _I thought. I sighed, and followed Leo into the living room. The pizza was pretty good, and it got even better when Ally came out with Donnie. She was looking at him, and blushing. Knowing Donnie, I knew nothing happened between the two. Donnie likes April... But could Ally like Donnie? I hope nothing bad happens the next time April comes..

I led the girls into my room. "Mikey showed me this room before," Mari said. I nodded. "It's my room, but you guys can sleep in here until Donnie finishes your beds," I said. "Where a re you going to sleep?" Ally asked. "I have somewhere I can sleep don't worry," I said as I walked to the door. "Night guys" I said. I trudged into Raph's room. He was already asleep. "Raph, wake up," I said. He didn't respond. I sighed, and called him louder. Again, he ignored me. I walked over to the side of the bed, and poked him. Raph shrugged my hand away. I started to shake his shoulder. "Come on dude. Wake up!" I groaned. Raph pushed my hand away Okay, now I was getting annoyed. I shoved him. "Wake up!" I growled. Raph yawned, and opened his eyes. "What?" he asked sleepily. "The girls are sleeping in my room, and I have no where to sleep," I said. Raph moved over a little. "There's *yawn* enough room in here for you," he said. I flopped down on the bed. "Night Kayla," Raph said. "Night Raph," I yawned. I fell asleep, not even bothering to put the covers over me.

A/N Hey readers! Sorry it took so long to update. I was working on like three chapters at a time. Plus school was in session. So it may take longer for these updates. PS. What would you think if Kayla found a three year old kid?


	12. Ally vs April

It's been about a few days since Lenny, Mari and Ally met the Turtles. I had to sleep in Raph's room for about two days until Donnie finished the girls' beds. I was honestly a little disappointed thought. I LIKE sleeping in Raph's room. Speaking of Raph's room, I was in there now, hangin out with him. Mari was playing another round of videogames with Mikey, Lenny and Leo are meditating, and Ally was in the lab with Donnie. So that meant I got to hang out with my best friend (crush). "Dude, seriously if you want me to draw you, you gotta pick a pose, or sit still," I said. Raph shifted a little. "I know, but still, I want you to choose," he said. I rolled my eyes. "Fine, if you're going to be difficult, I'll just draw you later," I said. I put down my sketch pad, and laid down. "You're not going to fall asleep are ya?" Raph asked.

I shook my head. "I'm just going to stay here with you for awhile," I said. My phone started to ring. "Hey Kayla," April said when I picked up. "What's up April?" I asked. "I heard about your sisters staying with the Turtles. So, I called Casey, and we're coming over," she said. "That's great. I'll tell the girls your coming. Bye April," I said. "Bye," she said. "Come on Raph," I said. "Where are we going?" he asked. "I'm going to tell Lenny, Mari, and Ally and the guys April and Casey are coming," I said. "Nah, I'm gonna stay here for a little while," Raph said. I shrugged, and left. I went to go find Ally and Donnie. They were in the lab, as usual. "Hey Ally, hey Donnie," I said. They took off their goggles. "Hey Kayla, what's up?" Ally asked. "April and Casey are coming today, I said. Ally and Donnie smiled. "I have been really excited to meet April. Donnie's told me so much about her," Ally said, "And I bet it would be nice to meet Casey as well." I smiled nervously. Over the past few days, I found out that Ally had a crush on Donnie, but Donnie likes April. I hadn't told her because I would rather have her see for herself.

I went to go find Lenny and Leo. They were in the dojo meditating. "Hey guys," I said. Lenny opened one eye. "Do you want to join us?" she asked. I shook my head. "I just wanted to let you know that April and Casey are coming today," I said. Lenny and Leo stood up. "I can't wait to meet them," Lenny said, "It would be nice to meet some new friends." Leo raised an eye ridge. "What, we're not good enough for you?" he asked. "No, I'm just saying. Mari, Ally and I haven't met many people here. It would be nice to make some new friends," she said. "Oh, I get it," Leo said. I shook my head as they started another Space Heroes conversation. I went to go talk to Mari and Mikey. They were in front of the T.V., playing videogames. "Hey Mari, guess who's coming today," I said. Mikey put down his controller. "Is it April and Casey?" he asked. Mari pushed him playfully. "Hey, that was my question!" she said. Mikey started to tickle her. Mari laughed, and rolled away. I headed back into Raph's room.

"You told them?" he asked. I nodded. "Mission accomplished," I said. I flopped down on his bed. "Dude, what are we gonna do until they get here?" I asked. "Why don't we go talk to Spike?" Raph asked. I jumped off the bed and ran into the kitchen. I loved to feed Spike. I grabbed some lettuce, and sat down. Raph finally walked in. "You know you run really fast right?" he asked. "You know you walk really slow right?" I shot back. I gave Spike the lettuce. I sighed happily as I watched him eat. Raph sat down next to me. "Hey buddy," he said. Spike stopped chewing and looked up. "Hey, Raph where exactly did you find Spike?" I asked. Raph shrugged. "It was a long time ago. I don't even remember," he said. I looked at Spike. "So Spike, you and Raph are best friends right? Are you my friend?" I asked. Spike chewed his leaf, and I smiled. "See, he likes you," Raph said. I started to gently pet Spike. I heard Mikey and Mari cheer. "They're hear!" they screamed. I rolled my eyes, and walked out.

Ally and Donnie came running out of the lab, and Lenny and Leo were coming out of the dojo. I saw Mari and Mikey hugging April and Casey. Ally pushed Mari away from April. "Hi, I'm Ally. I'm guessing you're April," she said. April smiled. "Hi, Ally it's so nice to meet you," she said. Lenny stepped up next. "Hey there April," she said. Lenny turned to Casey. "And you're Casey, right?" she asked. Casey stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you," he said. April turned to Lenny. "So you're Lenny right?" she asked. Lenny nodded. "Ally and Mari introduced themselves, and you already know Kayla, so yep, I'm Lenny, she said. Donnie came over to give April a hug. Ally frowned, and looked at me for an explanation. I gestured towards Donnie. "So April, would you like to join me and Ally in the lab? We're working on something pretty awesome," he said. April smiled. "That would be great," she said. Ally played with her fingers. "Actually, I promised Kayla I would hang out with her later. And gee, now's later. I'm gonna have to take a rain check" she said. I raised an eyebrow at Ally. "Uh, what was that all about?" I mind spoke to her. "What was THAT about?! Donnie's acting weird," she sent. "That's because he likes April," I sent. Ally's face went pale. "He what?!" she mind screamed. "Isn't it obvious. He told you all those great things about April because he likes her. You of all people should know that," I sent.

"I know, but you know that I like Donnie. I don't want him to end up with April," she sent. "Well you didn't have to go and put me into the problem. I'm hanging out with Raph and Casey," I sent. "Well, now you're not," she sent, "I need you to help me." "Well I can't help you if we're just going to be sitting around doing nothing. Maybe you should get to know April," I sent. "I'd rather eat Mikey's cooking," Ally sent. "Well hang out with Lenny and Leo or somethin. I'm busy," I sent. "Ugh, fine I'll be nice to April. For now," she sent. "You know, I might be able to hang out with you and Donnie after all," Ally said to April. "That's great!" April said, "It would be nice to get to know you." "Yeah, right," Ally said under her breath. She reluctantly followed April and Donnie into the lab. Raph and Casey looked at me. "Wanna train?" Casey asked. I cracked my knuckles. "Yep," I said.

In the dojo, we decided to do a one on one on one. We stood in position, and I looked from Casey to Raph. _Now who should I go for first? Casey or Raph? _I thought. Casey came at me, and I flipped. _Casey it is, _I thought. He grabbed his baseball bat, at we clashed weapons. His bat was to thick to use my flick of the wrist move. I decided to use something else. I jumped back, and stood on top of Raph's shoulders. I flipped off, and kicked Casey in the gut. He fell over. "Yes! One down!" I said. "It's not over yet," Raph said. I smirked, obviously not. We came at each other. We clashed weapons, and I tried to think of what moves to use. "Raph, can you hear me?" I spoke to his mind. He stopped, and looked at me. "What are you doing?" he asked. "I'm talking to your mind. It's one of the powers I have," I said. "You are now under my control. Listen to me," I spoke to his mind. "Kayla, you can't use mind control on me," Raph said. I stopped. I guess that would be like cheating. "Fine, let's do this!" I said.

We clashed weapons again. This time I swept Raph's feet out from under him. I pinned him down with my foot. Raph my ankle, and pulled me down on top of him. I jumped off, and used my illusions. Shuriken, lots of them. I didn't materialize them, but they still looked real. Raph ducked. "Hey, you can't use illusions!" he said. "There's really no rules. I won't control your mind, but I'll use whatever else I have," I said. I started to think of more of me. They appeared in a circle around Raph. "Now you'll have to figure out the puzzle," me and my clones said. Raph started to randomly attack clones. They dematerialized as he hit them. Soon, it was down to two of us. Me, and the clone to my right. Raph looked between both of us. "Alright Kayla, you can stop now," he said. Me and my clone smirked. "What's wrong, can't solve a simple puzzle?" we mocked, "We'll give you a hint. Choose the one you know is yours." Raph looked between us. He came up, and kissed my clone on the cheek. She didn't even flinch. He kissed me on the cheek. I turned red. Raph stabbed the clone, making it dematerialize. "That was too easy," he said. I smirked. "Looks like you win," I said. Casey was staring at me. "What was that?!" he asked. I rolled my eyes. "I have powers that I inherited from this group that goes back for centuries," I said, "I'm also Kitsune, a fox demon."

"Dude, seriously. If no one asks her out, I call huge dibs," Casey said. I kicked Casey again. "You really don't want to get on my good side, do you?" I growled. Casey got up. "Sorry. Raph, seriously, did you already call dibs?" Casey asked. I growled. "Raph, cover your ears," I said. Raph did as he was told. I started to use Sonic scream. It's a scream so high pitched that no one can hear, but it can make someone go deaf if I want them to, and it has so much force, it can send someone flying. That's exactly what Casey did. He hit the wall with a bang. "Dude, no one is calling dibs on me!" I screamed. "Okay, if you say so," Casey groaned. I took a couple deep breaths to calm myself down. "Did you really have to use sonic scream?" Raph said. I looked at him. "It was the only thing that wouldn't seriously injure him," I said. Casey got up from the other side of the room. "Okay okay. No dibs. Just DON'T do that again," Casey panted. I crossed my arms. "Good," I said. I walked out into the living room. I found an empty couch. No Mari, and no Mikey. I saw Leo and Lenny in front of the T.V. though. "Hey, where's Mari and Mikey?" I mind spoke to Lenny. "They went to go grab pizza," she sent back.

Well that left me with Raph and Casey. I wondered what Ally was up to. I poked my head inside the lab. Donnie was talking to April, and Ally had the most pissed off look on her face. "So, how's gettting to know April?" I mind spoke to her. Ally glared at me. "Just damn great," she sent back. "Yeesh, he's ignoring you THAT bad?" I sent. Ally gestured to Donnie. "Hey Donnie, when are you going to show April the new thing we installed in the Shellraiser?" Ally asked. "Oh, in a minute. So April..." Donnie said. "See, he's ignoring me!" Ally mind spoke to me. I nodded. "Want to hang out with me? I'm not doing anything right now," I sent. "I thought you were busy with Raph and Casey?" Ally sent. "Well, you need to leave before you use sonic scream on Donnie," I sent. Ally nodded and got up. "Hey Ally, where are you going?" April asked. "Oh, I'm just going to hang out ith Kayla for awhile. You two can stay in here if you want," Ally said. Donnie didn't even glance in Ally's direction. I led her into the kitchen. Casey held a glass of water in his hand, and Ally started to use sonic scream. The glass busted, spraying water evrywhere. "Hey!" Casey said. Ally glared at him. "Tough luck," she growled. I sat her down. "What's up with Ally?" Raph asked.

"She's a little upset, that's all. Is it alright if she hangs out with us?" I asked. Raph nodded. "No prob." "Thanks," Ally said. She next to me, and materialized a glass of water. "Can I get some too?" Casey asked. Ally used her telekinesis to dump water on Casey's head. "There, you got your water," she said. Casey got up, and got himself some water. "It's like he's under some sort of spell or something," Ally said. I put a hand on her shoulder. "It's not that bad. He's still your friend," I said. Ally glared at me. "Yeah, just a friend. I want to be close to him, like you are with Raph," she said. I blushed. "Okay, but still. If you want Donnie to pay attention to you, you gotta step up and say something," I said. "I wish it was that easy," Ally said, "Whenever I say something, he'll just ignore me anyways." I just sat there talking to Ally. It was awhile until Mari and Mikey came back. "Pizza's here!" They yelled. They cam running into the kitchen with five boxes of pizza. Everyone came in, even Donnie and April. Ally slouched down. Now I know how I was acting with that vigilante show. Ally sat there the whole time, scowling at Donnie. I nudged her. "Talk to him," I sent to her mind. "No! April's in here. He's gonna ignore me!" she screamed into my mind.

"Okay, now you're turning into me. Ally, just say something," I sent. "No way. I guess I'll try later, but when April's gone," she sent. I was half way satisfied by that answer. It was about another two hours until April and Casey left. I found Ally in the room my sisters shared. "Ally, they're gone. You can go talk to Donnie now," I said. Ally fiddled with her fingers. "Maybe later. I'm tired," she said. I put my hands on my hips. "Look, you can't go around moping like this. Donnie's in his lab, alone. You gotta say something," I said. Ally hopped off of her bed. "Fine, I'll go talk to him," she said. "I'll come with you," I said. Ally and I walked to the lab. I waited outside the door, listening. "Uh, hey Donnie," Ally said. Donnie looked up at her and smiled. "Hey Ally, so how was meeting April? She's really great isn't she?" he asked. I saw Ally try to maintain a smile. "She's... Great. Really cool. Um, Donnie I have to tell yo-" "She is great isn't she. You two are probably gonna be the best of friends," Donnie interrupted. "He won't even let me speak!" Ally spoke to my mind. "I don't know, change the subject," I sent back. "Yeah, so um, do you think that maybe tomorrow we can um... Work on the Shellraiser some more? It would be nice to work on it," Ally said. Donnie smiled. "Yeah, maybe I can invite April too," he said. "I don't know. April may be busy, and we might not have anything for her to do," Ally said. "Oh don't worry I'm sure she'll be fine," Donnie said. Ally fake smiled again. "Okay then. Uh, goodnight Donnie," she said. "Night Ally," he said. Ally walked out, and closed the door. She had tears in her eyes. "I don't think he'll ever like me," she said. I hugged her. "Maybe tomorrow will be better. You never know, sometimes things aren't what they seem," I said. She smiled, and hugged me back. "Thanks sis," she said.


	13. He's Baaack!

Bradford was sitting on his couch waiting for me. I got into a position on the floor. "What are you doing again?" Bradford asked. "You'll have to wait until I'm done," I said. Bradford sighed, and sat still. I went into focus mode. I was going to use my illusions to make Bradford look human again. I thought about human Bradford. I saw his mutated form fade back into his human form. I stopped. "Okay, go look into a mirror," I said. Bradford rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom. He shrieked, and came running out. "How on earth did you do that?!" he asked. I smiled. "I just found out I'm Kitsune. I can create illusions with my mind," I said. Bradford hugged me. "Do you know what this means?! I can go back to my job! We can even move back downtown!" he exclaimed. I frowned. "Bradford, I don't want to move. It's nice living here. There's no one who can bother us, and you said yourself that you like spending time with me," I said.

Bradford smiled softly at me. "I do like to spend time with you. You're my daughter, and I guess it is peaceful here. So we won't move, but I'll get my old job back," he said. I smiled back. "Okay, you can get your job back. On one condition," I said. "What is it?" Bradford asked. "Promise me you'll spend sometime with me. You always go out for a meeting or a party, and you don't spend time with me," I said. Bradford hugged me. "I promise I'll spend sometime with you. I have to call my manager and tell him my vacation is over," he said. He had his arm around me as he called. After telephone conversation he laughed, and spun me around. "I take it this is a good thing," I said. Bradford spun me around again. "I'm back! I even have a party tonight to celebrate my return!" he said. I went pale. "I party, tonight?!" I asked. Bradford nodded excitedly. "All sorts of important people are coming," he said. " Well, I'm going over to visit my friends," I said. Bradford hugged me one last time. "Have fun, but I have one question," he said, "Is the illusion permanent?" I nodded. "I made sure it was," I said. I waved to Bradford ad I left.

I walked into the lair, and found Lenny, Mari, and Ally waiting for me. "So, did it work?" Lenny asked. I smiled like an idiot. "Yeah, he was so happy when I turned him back. He even got his old job back," I said. "That's awesome!" Mari said. "Hey, Ally. Where's Donnie and the guys?" I asked. Ally frowned. "April's here. Leo's in his room, Mikey's in his room and Casey and Raph are hanging out in the dojo," she said. "You sure you don't wanna join Donnie and April in the lab?" Mari asked. Lenny and I elbowed her. "Ow! Oh yeah," she said. I rolled my eyes. I went to go find Raph and Casey. They were in the dojo, and they haven't seen me yet. They were fighting. Casey charged at Raph, and I decided to make my grand entrance.

I jumped on top of Casey, and pinned him to the ground. "Gotcha!" I said with a smirk. Casey tried to get up. "Raph get her off," he said. "I'm not in charge of her. You can take care of yourself," Raph said. Casey struggled and I pressed harder. "Did you teach her how to do that?" he asked. Raph shook his head. "She already knew how," he said. I allowed Casey to get up, only to put him in a choke hold. "Alright Casey, say I win," I said. He looked at me. "Are you nuts?! No!" he yelled. Big mistake. I tightened my grip. "Say I win," I said. Casey gasped. "No..." he said. I tightened it more. "Say. I win," I said. Casey shook his head. His face was purple. I tightened my grip a little more. "Say it," I growled. "You win!" he choked out. I dropped him. "You didn't even last that long. Disappointing," I said, shaking my head. "Well sorry for wanting to live," he said, "Why do you always try to kill me?" I shrugged. "I don't know. I'm a lot like Raph, so I'm pretty violent," I said, "We just like to beat up things." "Yeah," Casey said, "You like to beat up ME most of the time." I shrugged. It's not my fault Casey doesn't know the right things to say. I checked my phone. It was almost seven. The party. "Guys, I have to go," I said. Raph frowned. "Why?" he asked. "Bradford's going to a party, and I have to wait for him," I said, "I'll come by later though." Raph gave me a quick hug. "Well, see ya later," he said. I said goodbye to everyone before I left.

* * *

I sat on Bradford's couch, flipping through channels, when I heard knock on the window. I thought it was a stray cat, and I walked over to the window. Raph was on the fire escape waiting for me. "What the?! Dude, what are you doing here? Get inside before someone sees you!" I said, pulling him inside. I closed the curtains. "I thought you would be happy to see me," Raph said. "I am happy to see you, but this is BRADFORD'S apartment. If he sees you, he'll know what's been going on!" I said. "Is he here, or is he still at the party?" Raph asked. "He's still at the party," I said, "You need to go before he gets here." Raph sat me down on the couch. "I came here to wait with you. I'll leave when Bradford comes," he said. I sighed. "I guess it would be alright if you stayed here for a little while," I said. He sat down next to me, and put his arm around my shoulder.

I started to resume my channel flipping. "Hey isn't that that vigilante show you like?" Raph asked. I flipped even faster. I just left it on Cartoon Network, I like cartoons. It was a commercial break, boring. I nuzzled Raph. "Bored?" he asked. I nodded. He nuzzled me back. "Well, I can help," he said. We nuzzled for a good ten minutes when I heard the lock to the door jiggle. "Uh, oh. Bradford's here!" I whispered. Raph got up. "I'll go out the window," he said. I shook my head. "There's no time. Go in my room. Last door on the right," I said. Raph nodded, and ran down the hall just when the door opened. Bradford stumbled in, along with... a woman. She had scraggly blonde hair and brown eyes. Judging by the wild look in their eyes, they were both drunk. Of course. This is why I hate it when Bradford goes to parties. "Hey Bradford, who's this?" I asked. Bradford glanced at the woman. "That's Margaret. I met her at the party," he said. I smiled sweetly, and walked up to Margaret. "Hello Margaret," I said. I pushed her out the door. "Goodbye Margaret!" I growled. I locked the door, and turned around. "Bradford, how many times have I told you to stop bringing women home?" I asked, crossing my arms. "I know you said not to, but she was very convincing," Bradford slurred. "More like the drinks were," I muttered. "You sure we can't let her stay for a little while?" Bradford asked. I glared at Bradford. "Last time you brought one of your little girlfriends home, you two kept me up all night with your noise," I said.

Bradford sprawled himself out on the couch. "You need to go to bed," I said. I helped him up, and took him into his room. I laid him down, and looked in the drawer next to the bed. I fished out some medicine. "Take this before you go to sleep alright," I said. Bradford took it. I materialized a glass of water. "Drink that, and get some rest," I said. I walked out, and quietly closed the door. I made sure Bradford was asleep one last time, and ran into my room. "Raph," I whispered, "He's asleep." Raph came out of my closet. "What was going on?" he asked. "Ugh, Bradford brought home some lady. I've had some experience with this, so I took care of it," I said. Raph put his arm around my shoulders. "So, are you coming back to the lair?" he asked. I shrugged. "I don't know, I may have to stay here, and watch Bradford," I said. "Do you want me to stay here with you?" Raph asked. "He may see you Raph. It's not a good idea," I said. "He's asleep, and I'll make sure he doesn't see me. You don't have to worry," he said. I thought about it. _Well, Bradford won't be awake until one o'clock in the afternoon tomorrow anyways, _I thought. I looked at Raph, and nodded. He led me out to the couch, and sat down.

The T.V. was still on, and I saw that it was another commercial break. I frowned. How come I always have to miss shows when I want to see them? I nuzzled Raph again. "I'm bored again," I whispered. He kissed my cheek, and nuzzled me. "I know," he said softly. He pulled me into tight embrace, and gave me gentle kisses on my cheeks. I nuzzled him again. I heard another tap on the window, and I groaned. "Who could it be this time?!" I growled. Raph got up again. "I don't know, but I'll go hide again," he said. I walked over, and opened the curtains. My sisters, and the other Turtles were there. I frowned. _Can I get Raph alone just once?!_ I thought. "Yes?" I asked. "Is Raph here? We saw him walking around here," Leo said. "Yeah, he's here. Why are you looking for him?" I asked. "Because we wanted to make sure he doesn't wind up at some random stranger's house," Donnie said. "Okay, hold on," I said. I walked into the kitchen. "It's your brothers," I said. Raph came out of the cabinet. "My brothers?" he asked. "Yeah, they were looking for you," I said. He rolled his eyes, and followed me out. "Raph, you're okay!" Mikey exclaimed. "Why wouldn't I be okay?" Raph asked. "Because you're in Dogpound's house. He could have eaten you," Mikey replied. "Remember, I used my illusions to make him look human again," I said. Lenny looked around nervously. "Where is Bradford anyway?" she asked. "Asleep in his room," I said. Mari took out her nunchucks. "Are you sure there are no foot clan soldiers here?" she asked. Lenny took out her kamas, and Ally grabbed her ninjutsu fans. "No, no one lives here except for me and Bradford," I said. They put away their weapons. "Okay, well, we're leaving then," Ally said, "Are you coming with us?" "I have to stay here, just in case Bradford needs anything," I said. Mari cocked her head. "So he's sick?" she asked. "Something like that.." I replied, "Raph was going to stay here with me." Mikey and Mari snickered. "Well just make sure no one sees him. We don't want all of New York knowing about us," Leo said. "Don't worry, those curtains are pretty thick. Can't see a thing past them," I said.

"Good. We'll see you in the morning," Leo said. "Bye," I said. Before she left, Ally turned around. "I found Raph with my necklace... and I saw you in the image," she said. I went pale, then started to blush like crazy. "You mean... you saw?" I asked. Ally nodded. "Your secret's safe with me," she said. She hopped up onto the fire escape, and jumped out of view. I sat down on the couch, and took a few deep breaths. _Ally saw what happened. Now she knows. At least __it's just her, _I thought. Raph put a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little hungry is all," I said. I went into the kitchen to find something to eat. "Hey Raph, do you guys eat other things besides pizza?" I asked. "Yeah," he said. I dug around until I found some leftover macaroni and cheese. I made some me and Raph, and came out. I gave him his, and sat back down. The T.V. finally gave me what I wanted. Amazing World of Gumball came on. I loved this show! It was hilarious. I was laughing all throughout the episode. It was one my favorites. Don't ask me which one is my favorite, I'll just tell you all of them. I waited until the commercial break to put everything away. As I put my stuff in the dishwasher, I heard Raph come into the kitchen. "You know, you take good care of Bradford," he said. I looked up. "How so?" I asked. "Well, you got that lady out of his apartment, and you got him to go to bed and everything. I would call that taking care of someone," he replied. "Well, he took care of me, so I take care of him when he needs me," I said. I got up, and headed for the hallway.

"I'm going to check up on Bradford real quick," I said. I quietly opened the door, and looked inside. Bradford was snoring like a bear, and the water was gone. Those were good signs. I closed the door, and walked back out. "So, how is he?" Raph asked. "He's out like a light. That probably explains why he didn't wake up when your brothers came," I said. I went back into my room to put on some pajamas. It was getting late anyways. I grabbed a purple T-shirt, and my black pajama pants. I sat back down on the couch, and grabbed the T.V. remote. I finally something else interesting. Scary movies. I materialized a bowl of popcorn, and tried some. "Mmmm! Just like the popcorn at the movies," I said. Raph reached over for a handful. "It is good. How do you do that?" he asked. "You mean materialization? Well, first we make an illusion, and use our energy to make it real. We can materialize fake living things as well. Like those clones," I explained. "Okay, but what can you do exactly?" Raph asked.

"I'll show you something my sisters and I learned to do yesterday," I said. Raph cocked his head. "Are you and your sisters really sisters?" he asked. I shook my head. "No, but we do have a strong bond. It's so strong that we think of ourselves as sisters," I explained, "Can I show now?" Raph nodded. I thought about me with wings. Me flying with those wings, soaring through the air. I felt the wings materialize on my back. "What the?! You have wings!" he shrieked. I shushed him, and pointed to the hallway. "Right, but do they work?" he asked. "Come outside, and I'll show you," I said. I climbed the fire escape up onto the roof. Raph climbed up after me. "Okay, we practiced this yesterday while we went to visit Asami," I said. I fluttered up a little. Raph's eyes widened again. "Woah! You learned how to fly?!" he asked. I nodded. "Wanna come up and see?" "Nah, I'd rather not have butterfly wings," he said. "Oh, you don't need wings," I said. I used my telekinesis to lift Raph into the air. He flailed his arms. "Okay, I'd like to go down now!" he said. I raised an eye brow. "Don't tell me you're afraid of heights," I said. "No, I just don't want you to drop me and make me go splat," he said. I smirked.

"Oh, you mean like this?" I asked. I dropped my thoughts of lifting Raph. He screamed as he fell. I brought him back up, and dropped him again. This went on a few more times until I let him stay up. "Are you done? Because my life flashed before my eyes about fifteen times!" he said. I set him down gently on the rooftop, and fluttered down. I dematerialized my wings. "That was fun wasn't it?" I asked. Raph was busy trying not to pass out. "Not really my version of fun, but it was okay," he said. I checked Bradford's room one more time before letting Raph in. I turned on the T.V., and I swear I was about to tear it to pieces. "Ugh these commercial breaks! I never get to see the T.V. when I want to see it the most!" I growled. I flopped down on the couch, and materialized a blanket. "It's cold in here," I said, wrapping it around my shoulders. "Hmm. I have an idea," Raph said. I glanced at him. "And that is?" I asked. "Okay, first make the blanket bigger," he said. I raised an eyebrow, but enlarged it. It was now big enough to fit over the couch. "Is that big enough?" I asked. "Yep, now I'll do the rest," Raph said. He draped the blanket over both of us. "Okay, what is this plan of yours?" I asked. Raph pulled me closer to him.

"I'm going to keep you warm," he said. I blushed a little as he pulled me into another embrace. He nuzzled me, and held me as close as he could. To be honest, I was enjoying it. I was getting warmer, but in a way I liked. I heard the commercial break finally end, but I was a little... ahem distracted at the moment. Raph let go. "Is that better?" he asked. I blushed and nodded. I poked my head out from under the blanket, flushed yet satisfied in a way. It was a scary movie. I decided to take a moment to recollect myself. For some reason, I was in a daze. All I saw was Raph, and nothing but him. I took a deep breath. In and out, in and out. After awhile, I my thoughts went back to normal. Raph smirked. "So, that was fun wasn't it?" he asked. I blushed my face off. "Um yeah it was. Thanks... it really helped," I said. And when I say helped, I mean in more ways than one. That's when I realized the movie that was on was NOT scary in any shape, way, or form. It had suspense, but nothing that'll give you nightmares. I groaned again. Raph somehow managed to get his arms around me without me doing some sort of physical damage.

"You seem cold Kayla. Maybe I can help," he said. A smile slowly spread across my face. "Okay, I guess you could help a little," I said. I felt Raph's hold around me tighten as he turned me around. I felt myself fall into that daze again. He nuzzled me gently. I felt myself get a little warm. It was weird, I don't know why, but I wanted a little something more. I let Raph pull me closer. My cheeks grew a bit warmer, and I felt a bit better. I still wanted more. I curled up, and let him pull me even closer. My cheeks got warmer, and wanted more. I nuzzled him back. Much better. He tightened his grip. Better than before. I wanted more, it was as if I was possessed or something by this. My eyes grew a bit wider, and I felt a bit energized. I suddenly felt a shock. I pulled away. "Did you feel that?" I asked. "No," Raph said. I felt another one. It was stronger. I clutched my chest. I felt my necklace glow again, and I touched it. I plummeted into darkness. My sisters suddenly appeared out of the dark haze. "What gives?" I asked. "We need to talk to you," Lenny said, "It's kinda important." "Yeah, we all had an image," Ally said. "Here we'll show you," Mari said. I saw an image fill my head. That dream, the one where everyone dies. Lenny, Mari and Ally were there now. I had to watch them die while Shredder was holding me again. The image soon ended, but I was still crying.

"It's okay sis, it was just an image, you're alright," Mari said as she hugged me. "W-why'd you make me watch that? D-do you know what it did to me?" I asked quietly. "We know, sorry, but we needed to know what has caused you so much pain," Lenny said, "That's why we need to talk to you." "Shredder killed my parents... Didn't he kill yours?" I asked. Mari nodded. "Yep, he did. We all have these nightmares, but you seem to have the worst of it," she said. "We know what can help though," Lenny said, "Don't worry." I waited for them to continue. "You need to find someone you cherish more than almost anything. They usually help you," Ally said. I nodded. I know who that someone is... "Okay, thanks. Anything else?" I asked. "Well, those shocks, we caused them. That was us entering your mind," Mari said, "Bye sis!" I didn't even get to say goodbye or say anything else before I flew back into my own body. I sat up, gasping for air. "Kayla, you're okay," Raph said, wrapping his arms around me. "Yeah, I'm fine. What happened?" I asked. "You passed out after you touched your necklace. You were out for about ten minutes," he replied. I rubbed back of my neck. "Oh yeah," I said, "I'm okay though, don't worry." Raph still didn't let go. "I was worried. You didn't even breath," he said. "I'm fine Raph, really," I said, patting his shell. He finally let go. "You sure?" he asked. I nodded. "Positive," I said, "Maybe we should get some sleep. I'm tired." Raph laid down next to me. "You sure you're alright?" he asked. I yawned. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Trust me," I said. I drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

That morning, I woke up on something that was NOT the couch. I lifted my head a little, and opened my eyes. The only thing I saw was Raph, quietly snoring. I also noticed something else. His mask was off. I blushed a little. _He's kinda cute without his mask, _I thought. I decided to wake him up... Before Bradford does. I shook him. "Raph wake up," I said, "You gotta leave." He opened his eyes a little and groaned. "What time is it?" he asked groggily. "It's time for you to leave before Bradford wakes up," I said. His eye widened. "I forgot! I gotta go, are you comin?" he asked. "I need to check one more time," I said, "And then I'll go."

I shuffled into Bradford's room. He was still snoring away, and he was murmuring in his sleep. I quickly ran back into the living room, and found Raph looking at some old pictures. His mask was back on (I was a little disappointed). "Is that you as a kid?" he asked. I looked at the photo. It was when I first started my ninjutsu training. I was punching Bradford's hand, determination written across my face. "Yep, that's me when I was four. It was pretty fun training with Bradford," I said, "Just the two of us." Raph glanced at another one. "What about this one?" he asked. "Oh, that we took when I was seven. I think it was when I first got my katana," I said, "Bradford's seems to be okay, so are you ready to leave?" I asked. He nodded, and walked over to the window. "Wait, I'll check. There may be someone out there," I said as I jumped for the window. Raph took a couple steps back.

I opened the window, and was blasted with cold air. "Hmm there doesn't seem to be anyone out right now, so we need to hurry up and leave," I said. Raph climbed out the window and gave me his hand. I grabbed it, and he pulled me up. I hopped onto another building, and started to run. Raph came up beside me. "You know while you were gone, Casey wouldn't shut up. He was going on and on about how he thinks we're in some sort of forbidden romance or something," he said. I almost tripped. "Forbidden romance, why?" I asked. "Because he thinks you like me and that's why you don't like him," Raph replied. I rolled my eyes. "The only reason why I don't like Casey is because he tried to call dibs on me. You of all people know that I HATE dibs," I said. Raph laughed. "True, you did sonic scream him into a wall," he said.

"Only because it wouldn't hurt... Much," I said. Raph and I shared a look, then burst into laughter. "I bet it did hurt though." "Not unless I wanted it to," I shot back. We started laughing again. Raph and I were making jokes and laughing as we walked the rest of the way to the lair. As soon as I stepped into the lair, I was nearly knocked over by a ball of black fur. "Melody, what are you doing here?" I asked. I was greeted by three more balls of fur. "Calligraphy, down girl!" Ally said. "Here Celestia," Lenny said. I saw Mari pick up her dog. "Come on Marshmallow," she said. Melody continued to shower me with affectionate licks on my face. "Okay okay, I missed you too Melody," I said, giggling. Melody barked, and wiggled around me to pounce on Raph. He was the one who got knocked over. "Kayla, can you please get your dog off of me," he said. I laughed. "It seems as though Melody likes you," I said. Raph pushed Melody off, but she jumped on him again. "Okay Melody, off ya go," I said.

Melody trotted over to my side, wagging her tail. "Well Raph looks like you met our pets," I said, "We um, materialized them when I first met my sisters.""Yeah, that's definitely your pet," Raph said, "Practically indestructible. Just like you." I stroked Melody's ears. "Ha ha, very funny," I said sarcastically. Raph came over, and started to idly pet Melody as well. "It just amazes me how you can actually create living things like this," he said, "Your group must be very powerful in order to do something like this." I nodded. "It goes back for centuries. We have the powers of life and death in our hands, but we need to make sure we don't use them for evil. That's why we can only make things come to life," I said. Raph looked up at me. "You're not evil," he said. I bit my lip. "But what if I become evil?" I whispered. Raph took my hands. "You won't, and believe me I'll make sure you won't turn evil," he said. I smiled softly at him. "Really, you'd do something like that for me?" I asked. "Promise," he said, giving me quick hug.

"Raph you know when I passed out yesterday?" I asked. He waited for me to continue. "Well, my sisters entered my mind, and they showed me things," I said. "You went into your mind? Is that why you passed out?" Raph asked. I nodded. "And they showed me one of my nightmares... But they told me what could stop them," I said, "I need to find a person that I cherish more than almost anything." Raph cocked his head. "Do you know anyone like that?" he asked. "Yeah, and I think it's you," I said, blushing. Raph smiled a little. "So, you want me to be that 'special' person who helps you?" he asked. I blushed even harder. "I-if you wouldn't mind," I said quietly. Raph gave me another hug. "I wouldn't mind at all," he said.

Mari and Mikey came running in. "Dudes, we just had the most epic idea ever!" Mikey said. We waited for them to continue. "Okay, so we decided to have a prank war!" Mari squealed, "Won't that be fun?" I rolled my eyes. "You mean you want to start a prank war? Why would you do that?" I asked. "Well, there's really nothing for us to do around here. We wanna do something fun," Mikey said. "Isn't what you always do fun?" Raph asked. "Yeah, but we mean fun for all of us. When we prank you, it usually ends with us hurt," Mari replied. "Yeah, but no," I snapped, "It's still gonna end with you hurt. But that depends," I said. "On what?" Mikey asked. "How long ya wanna live," I said.


	14. Little Hanna

Going out on patrol with Raph is my favorite time of the week. when there's no crime, we usually just sit and talk. When there is crime, man it's fun to beat the snot out of bad guys. I stood on the roof of a building, scoping the scene. "Anything yet?" Raph called. "No, you?" I asked. Raph shook his head. I hopped onto another building. I kept looking around until I heard something. It sounded like faint crying. "Hey Raph, do you hear that?" I asked. He listened for a good minute, and nodded. "What is that?" he asked. I hopped onto another building. "I don't know, but I'lm going to find out," I said. I kept running across rooftops until the crying got a little louder. Whatever was crying was right beneath me. I quietly crawled down the fire escape. I hopped down, and saw a figure huddled in a corner. "Hello, is someone there?" I asked quietly. The figure stopped crying. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you," I said softly. The figure slowly stood, and stepped into the light.

It was a little girl with messy black hair that went over her hazel eyes. She had on a tattered dress, and she was barefoot. My heart melted. I had a soft spot for little kids (unless they're brats). "Hi there, what are you doing out here by yourself? Where's your mommy and daddy?" I asked. The girl shrugged. "Well, what's your name?" I asked. She shrugged again. _She's an orphan!_ I thought. I reached a hand out to her. She ran over for a hug, and started to cry softly. I gently stroked her hair. "It's okay. My name's Kayla, and I'll take good care of you," I said softly. The girl stopped crying, and looked at me. "Weally?" she whispered. I nodded. "I promise. Tell ya what, since you don't have a name, I'll give you one," I said. The girl smiled, and nodded. "Okay, how about... Hanna?" I asked. She nodded. "Hanna it is. Do you wanna come with me?" I asked. Hanna nodded. "Alright, I have to introduce you to someone," I said. I grabbed Hanna's hand, and looked up. "It's a little kid Raph. Come down and see," I called. Raph jumped down from the fire escape. Hanna yelped, and hid behind me. "It's okay Hanna. This is my friend," I said, "Why don't you say hi." Hanna shook her head. "Don't worry, he won't hurt you. I promise," I said. Hanna looked at Raph. "Hi," she whispered. "Raph this is Hanna. She's an orphan," I said.

Raph looked down at Hanna, and gently picked her up. "She's kinda cute. What are we gonna do with her?" he asked. "We should take her back to the lair with us. Hopefully Master Splinter won't mind," I said. "Do you know how old you are Hanna?" I asked. Maybe she knew that. Hanna seemed to be in deep thought, and then held up three fingers. "So you're three?" I asked. Hanna nodded. She kinda reminded me of a little me. "Alright Hanna, hold on tight," Raph said. He jumped up onto the fire escape, and I followed. Hanna laughed as the wind blew her hair in her face. We got to lair in about ten minutes, and Raph set Hanna down. She grabbed my hand and one of Raph's hands, and smiled. I smiled at her. Mikey came out of the hallway with Mari on his shoulders. "Alright, go left," Mari said. Mikey went left, and they fell on top of the couch, laughing. Hanna giggled, causing Mari and Mikey to look up. "Aw! Who's that?" Mikey asked. "Guys, this is Hanna. She's three, and she's an orphan," I said. Mari smiled. "An orphan? Well, not anymore. WE can be her new family!" she said. "Yeah, and we can teach you how to play videogames and all sorts of cool things!" Mikey said. Hanna and I laughed. "What your names?" Hanna asked. "I'm Mari, and that's Mikey," Mari said. "Or you can call me Dr. Prankenstien," Mikey said. "Okay," Hanna said. "Are you ready to meet Master Splinter Hanna?" I asked. "Weady!" Hanna said.

Raph and I led Hanna into the dojo. Lenny and Leo were there. "Hey you guys," I said. Leo opened one eye. When he saw Hanna, he opened both of them. "Who's the kid?" he asked. "This is Hanna. We found her by herself while we were out on patrol, so we decided to bring her here," I said. Lenny stood up. "What about Hanna's parents? They could be looking for her," she said. "She's an orphan," Raph said. I nodded. "She knows how old she is though. Three," I said. Hanna walked over to Leo, and tugged on his arm. "What your name?" she asked. "My name's Leo," he said. She smiled, and looked at Lenny. "My name's Lenny," she said. Hanna smiled again. "Where Master Spwinter?" she asked. Raph grabbed Hanna's hand. "He's in there," he said, pointing to Master Splinter's room. Hanna nodded, and followed us in there. Master Splinter was meditating, as usual. "Kayla, Raphael, is there something you need?" he asked. Raph and I kneeled, but Hanna sat between us. "Yes, we wanted to ask you if Hanna could stay here with us? She's an orphan, and she has no where else to go," I said. Master Splinter walked over to Hanna. She looked up at him, and smiled a little. He gently put a hand on her head. "She can stay, but you and Raphael are in charge of her," he said. I smiled. "Don't worry, we'll take good care of her," I said. "Well then, she may stay," Master Splinter said. We got up, and bowed. "Thank you Master Splinter," I said.

I took Hanna into the bathroom to give her a bath. I placed her in the tub. "Hey Hanna, do you want me to sing you a song?" I asked. Hanna nodded. I started to sing Gypsy Bard to her.

**When you're rife with devastation, there's a simple explanation**

**You're a toymaker's creation trapped inside a crystal ball**

**And whichever way he tilts it, know that we will stay resilient**

**We won't let them break our spirits as we sing our silly song**

**When I was a little filly, a galloping blaze overtook my city**

**So they shipped me off to the orphanage, said ditch those roots is you wanna fit in**

**So I dug one thousand holes, and cut a rug with orphan foals**

**Now memories are blurred, the faces are obscured, but I still know the words to this song**

**When you've bungled all your bangles and your loved ones have been mangled**

**Listen to the jingle jangle of my gypsy tambourine**

**Cause these chords are hypnotizing, and the whole world's harmonizing**

**So please children stop your crying, and just sing along with meee!**

I finished, and smiled at Hanna's tiny smile. "You sing good. Teach me song?" she asked. I nodded. "I'll teach you later, but now we gotta get you dressed," I said. I wrapped a towel around her, and took her into my room. I couldn't find anything that would fit her, so I went with an old T-shirt of mine. It was so big on Hanna that it touched the ground. I chuckled. "What so funny?" Hanna asked. "You look silly in that big shirt," I said. I placed her in front of the mirror so she could see for herself. She laughed, and then yawned. I led over to my bed, and tucked her in. "Goodnight Hanna," I said. "Goodnight Kayla," she said softly. She went to sleep, and I pulled the blanket over her.

I walked into Raph's room. "Is she asleep?" Raph asked. I nodded. "She's sleeping in my bed," I said. "Looks like you're sleeping in here then," Raph said. I laid down next to him. "I guess I am," I said. Raph put his arm around me. "You really like her don't you?" he asked. I nodded. "She kinda looks like me, and she was out there all alone. I wanted to bring her here because I couldn't bear to see her alone," I said, "She's so young. I want to take good care of her." Raph brushed my bangs out of my eyes. "Yeah, I do too. She'll be in good hands. Don't worry," he said. I sighed happily. "She is isn't she?" I asked. I fell asleep in Raph's arms.

I wasn't asleep for fifteen minutes, when I heard someone open the door. "Kaywa? Waph?" Hanna called. I opened my eyes. What on earth is Hanna doing up at this hour. "Yes, Hanna?" I asked tiredly. "I had nightmawe," Hanna said. Raph sat up. "You know, Kayla has nightmares too, and I always help her," he said, "You can sleep in here if you want." Hanna ran over, and hopped in beside me. "Goodnight Waph, goodnight Kaywa," she said. "Goodnight Hanna," we said. Hanna looked so cute in her sleep. She looked so peaceful, as if she had nothing to worry about. At least now she doesn't have to worry. Me and Raph are gonna take good care of her. I pulled the blanket over Hanna, and fell asleep again.

* * *

I woke up at the same time as Hanna. "Good morning Hanna" I said. Hanna smiled. "Mowning," she said. "Do you wanna make breakfast with me and the girls?" I asked. Hanna nodded. "Now, make sure you don't wake up Raph okay," I said. Hanna giggled. "Shhh!" she said. I ruffled her hair. "That's right kiddo," I whispered. We tiptoed into my sisters' room. Hanna went over, and stated to shake Mari. "Wake up. Wake up," she said. I went over, and shook Ally. "Whaaat?!" she groaned. "It's Saturday," I said. "So?" Lenny said, yawning. "We always make breakfast for the guys on Saturday," I said. Ally sat up. When she saw Hanna, she was more than confused. "Who. The. Heck. Is that?!" she asked. "Oh, right. You didn't meet Hanna yet," I said. Hanna bounced over. "What your name?" she asked Ally. "I'm Ally," she said. Hanna turned to me. "When we make bweakfast?" she asked. Mari picked her up, and spun her around. "How about now?" Mari asked. Hanna nodded and laughed."So, where on earth did you get a three year old girl from? Some random guy in a van?!" she asked hysterically. "No, Raph and I found her when we we're out on patrol. She was alone, and when I asked where parents were, she didn't know. So, I brought her here," I explained. "What did Master Splinter say? Or did you sneak her in?" Ally asked. I shook my head. "We took her to him, and he said she could stay," I said, "Now will you quit acting like me? You've been like this ever since April started coming." Ally crossed her arms. "Not my fault she hogs up Donnie's attention," she said. I rolled my eyes, and took Hanna into the kitchen.

Lenny, Mari and I were trying to decide what to make for breakfast. Ally was busy occupying Hanna. "Alright Hanna, make three," All said, putting up five fingers. Hanna pushed down two. "Thwee!" she said triumphantly. "I think we should make toast," Lenny said. "Nah, we made that last time. How about breakfast pizza?" Mari asked. Lenny and I looked at her. "Since when have ever made that?" I asked. Mari shrugged. "I don't know. It's something new we can try," she said. Hanna bounced over. "Pancakes?" she asked. I smiled at her. "That's a good idea Hanna," I said. Lenny nodded. "Good idea," she said. Mari handed her a spoon. "Yeah, not bad squirt. Maybe you can even help," she said. Hanna smiled. "Yay! I help make pancakes!" she said. We set to work. We let Hanna take care of pouring ingredients, since that's the least messy job. I handed her a cup of pancake mix. "Here, pour this in," I said. Hanna gently poured it in. "Very good," I said, handing her a spoon. "Can you stir?" I asked. Hanna nodded, and grabbed the spoon. She carefully stirred the pancake mix until Mari grabbed the spoon. "Thanks Hanna, now we can make the pancakes," she said. Hanna smiled.

She watched as we finished the pancakes, and put them on plates. She sat there licking the spoon, and laughing at Mari's silly songs. "Hey, why don't we all sing Gypsy Bard?" I said. Lenny nodded. "That sounds like fun," she said. We all took a deep breath, and sang Gypsy Bard.

**_(This is all the girls singing together) _**

**_When your rife with devastation, there's a simple explanation_**

**_You're a toy maker's creation trapped inside a crystal ball_**

**_And whichever way he tilts it, know that we will stay resilient_**

**_We won't let them break our spirits as we sing our silly song_**

**_When we were little fillies, a galloping blaze overtook our city_**

**_So they shipped us off to the orphanage, said ditch those roots if you wanna fit in_**

**_So we dug a one thousand holes, and cut a rug with orphan foals_**

**_Now memories are blurred, the faces are obscured, but we still know the words to this song_**

**_When you've bungled all your bangles, and your loved ones have been mangled_**

**_Listen to the jingle jangle of our gypsy tambourines_**

**_Cause these chords are hypnotizing, and the whole world's harmonizing_**

**_So please children stop your crying, and just sing along with meee!_**

We stopped singing, and looked at Hanna. She sang along with us at the very last part. "Yay! I did it!" she said. I hugged her. "Yeah, you sing good too. Maybe we can show you more songs," I said. Hanna smiled at me. Mari slid the last pancake on a plate. "Everything's ready!" she said. "Hanna, do you think you can wake up Raph?" I asked. Hanna nodded, and ran off. "Alright Mari, you get Mikey, Ally go get Donnie, and Lenny get Leo while I finish up," I said. The girls walked out. I materialized everything else. Syrup, orange juice. The basics. Raph walked in with Hanna holding onto his hand. Then Mari dragged Mikey in, Ally followed Donnie, and Lenny walked in next to Leo. Donnie looked down at Hanna. "Uh... Is that a kid?" he asked. Raph and I explained how we found Hanna and everything. "Okay, she is really cute," Donnie said. Hanna tugged on his arm. "What your name?" she asked. "My name's Donnie," he said. He smiled at her, showing that gap in his teeth. Hanna giggled. "I like Donnie," she said, "He weally tall."

Hanna looked around the table. "Where Master Spwinter?" she asked. "Come on, we can go get him together," I said. I took Hanna's hand, and we walked together into Master Splinter's room. He was already awake, meditating. "Good morning Kayla and Hanna," Master Splinter said. I bowed, and Hanna did the same. "Good morning Master Splinter," we said. "We make bweakfast for you," Hanna said. "That is very kind of you. Thank you," Master Splinter said, "I will be out in a minute." Hanna and I bowed one more time before heading back into the kitchen. Mari and Mikey were piling on pancakes. I sighed. "What part of wait for everyone to get to the table do you not understand!" "The part where you said to wait for everyone to get to the table," Mikey said. I rolled my eyes, and sat down next to Hanna. I cut her pancake, and gave it to her. After I got mine, I saw that her pancake was already gone. "You must be hungry," I said as I sat down. Hanna giggled.

Mari and Mikey finished, and disappeared into the living room. I guess it's videogame time for them then. Ally finished next, and waited for Donnie. _I wonder if she's gotten any closer to Donnie? _I thought. As soon as he finished, they left. "Hey Lenny, want to help me organize my comic books?" Leo asked. "Sure, I haven't gotten a chance to see them yet," she said. I watched them leave. Master Splinter had left awhile ago, so that left me, Raph and Hanna. "More pancakes?" Hanna asked. I shook my head, chuckling. "You and Raph seem, to have a thing for sweets," I said, "Good thing I made extra." I gave Hanna two more, which she devoured. "Raph seriously, she's just like you. She practically swallowed those pancakes in under a minute," I said.

Raph was a bit too busy stuffing his own face to reply. He only glanced at Hanna, nodded, and went back to eating. I laughed again as I sat back down. Spike crawled over to me and looked up. "Hey Spike. Did you get to meet Hanna yet?" I asked. Hanna looked over at Spike, and squealed. "What his name?" she asked, he eyes bigger than golf balls. "That's Spike, Raph's pet turtle," I said, "Isn't he cute?" Hanna nodded, and then looked up at Raph. "Waph, can I feed him?" she asked. Raph finally looked up from his pancakes. "I don't know Hanna. She could hurt him," he said. Hanna clasped her hands together and gave Raph puppy dog eyes. "Pweeeeeeease?" she asked. Raph put down his fork. "Okay, I'll let you feed him. Just one leaf alright," he said. Hanna nodded obediently, and I gave her a leaf. "Hold it gently in front of his face, and he'll eat out of your hand," I said.

Hanna gently placed the leaf in front of Spike. He came over, and chewed on it, causing Hanna to giggle. "Looks like she likes animals too. So she's just like you too," Raph said. "Yep, seems like it. She's like the both of us," I said. Hanna smiled at me. "Wanna pway game?" she asked. I nodded. "What game?" "Hide an seek," Hanna replied, giggling. She looked over at Raph. "You pway too?" she asked. "Sure kid," Raph said. "Okay, now you count okay," Hanna said. "Yeah alright squirt," Raph said. Hanna giggled, and grabbed my hand. "I know where we can hide," she said. I chuckled. "Let's go before Raph starts to cheat," I said.

We hid behind an old shelf in Donnie's lab. Hanna was trying hard not to giggle, and I had to shush her every five seconds. Ally looked up from the project she and Donnie were working on. "Why are you hiding in here again?" she asked. Donnie put down his blow torch. "Can't you go play with Mari and Mikey?" he asked. "That's what Raph would be expecting. Hanna and I are hiding in here because he wouldn't expect it," I said. Hanna put a finger to her lips, and pointed at the door. I ducked behind the shelf, and pulled Hanna down next to me. Raph stormed in. "Okay you guys, I've looked everywhere else, now where are they?!" he growled. Donnie looked up. "They're not in here," he said, "Why would they be?" Raph glared at Donnie. "I know you're helping them, now tell me where they are!" he demanded.

Raph glanced at the shelf Hanna and I were hiding behind, and I crouched even lower. Hanna's eyes widened. He whirled around to face Donnie and Ally again. "I'm gonna break every invention in here unless you two tell me where they are," he growled. Ally glared at him. "We'll break you as much as you break our stuff," she hissed. Raph walked over to the shelf. "Oh really, looks like I'll start with this!" he said. He flung it aside, revealing me and Hanna. "Alright, game's over," he said, "I win." Hanna smirked. "You have to catch us fiwst!" she yelled. She grabbed my hand, and we ran out of the lab. I heard Raph growl, and come after us. Luckily for me and Hanna, we were pretty fast. Raph chased us everywhere until he grabbed me from behind. "Run Hanna!" I called.

Hanna streaked down the hall. Raph let go of me, and ran after her. Apparently Hanna's pretty fast for a three year old. She and Raph ran back and forth all around the lair, until Raph finally caught her. "Hah, caught ya squirt," he said, outta breath. Hanna laughed. "Wanna pway again?" she asked. "No, I'm good. You guys hide too well," Raph said. Hanna reached her arms up to him. "Pick me up," she said. Raph looked down at her, and gently picked her up. "Can we pwease pway another game?" she asked. Raph shook his head. "I'm tired." "What can we do?" Hanna asked. "Well, Lenny and I were gonna take you out to get some clothes and stuff," I said. Hanna eyes grew wide again. "Is it fun?" she asked. I nodded. "Very fun," I replied. "Yay, can Waph come too?" she asked. "No, I can't come because people would get scared," he said. Hanna scratched her head. "Why people be afwaid of you?" she asked, "I not afwaid." Raph set her down.

"Well, other people are afraid of me and my brothers because we look different," he said. Hanna nodded, and grabbed my hand. "When we leave?" she asked. "I have to see if Lenny's still gonna come," I said, "Let's go get her." Hanna and I walked to Leo's room, and passed Mikey and Mari along the way. "Hey, where're you going?" Mikey asked. "Lenny and I were going to take Hanna to get some clothes," I said. Mari smiled. "Oooh, can I come?" she asked. I rolled my eyes. "Sure, can I just please go get Lenny," I said. They started in on a conversation about pizza, and I took that as my cue to leave. Lenny was sitting on Leo's bed, reading a comic. Leo was constantly trying to stack up the comics, but Lenny grabbed another one. "Lenny, if you're going to help, you need to stack the comics," Leo said. Lenny looked up at him. "I know, but I haven't read most of these yet," she said, "Just a few more issues?" Leo sighed, and sat down next to her.

I stepped inside. "Hey Lenny, you coming with us?" I asked. "Oh, you mean to get Hanna some stuff? Sure," she said. Hanna grabbed one of Lenny's hands. "What about Ally?" she asked. Lenny shrugged. "We have to ask her," she said. We found Ally in the lab staring at Donnie with that little smile on her face. "Hey Ally, you comin with us?" I asked. Ally didn't look up. Mari came bouncing in. "Hey Aaaaallllly. Guess whaaaaat," she sing songed. Ally still didn't look in our direction. "Hey Ally, can you hand me that screwdriver?" Donnie asked. Ally handed him the screwdriver, and sighed dreamily. Mari and I shared a look. "Hey Ally, could you hand me that screwdriver?" Mari said, doing her best Donnie voice. Ally picked up the screwdriver, and flung at Mari. Hanna laughed as Mari screamed and ducked outta the way. Donnie glanced in our direction, and shook Ally a bit. "Um, I think they want something," he said. Ally sighed, and looked in our direction. "We're about to go to he's store, and get Hanna some clothes," Lenny said. Ally shook her head. "Nah, Donnie and I are working on something pretty important," she said.

"It's okay, I can finish it by myself. You go on ahead," Donnie said. Ally got up, and came over to us. "Okay, you know I was um, busy. What gives you guys?" she asked. "We're going to get some stuff for Hanna, and we wanted you to come with us," Mari said. Ally rolled her eyes. "Really, shopping. Kayla, you hate shopping," she said. "That's why I'm bringing you guys. You KNOW that I won't sit in a mall for HOURS trying to find clothes," I said. Ally sighed again. "Fine, but could we maybe go now. I'm trying to get closer to Donnie like you said," she whined. Lenny and I shared a look. "Alright, let's just go," I said. I took Hanna's hand, and we all walked out of the lair, Ally reluctantly walking behind.

As we were walking down the street, Hanna was looking up at all the tall buildings. I guessed that she didn't get to see much of the city since she used to live in an alley all by herself. We finally made it to the store, and Mari wouldn't shut up. She was going on and on about how she and Mikey are like the best of friends, and that they do everything together. I honestly didn't care. I grabbed a purple shirt, and gave it to Hanna. "Here, go try that on, Ally will help ya," I said. Hanna ran off, and Ally ran after her. Lenny and I went searching for more shirts.

Mari started to go on and on about Mikey again, and I swear I was going to kill her in a matter of seconds. "Okay, we get it! You LOVE to talk about Mikey. But seriously, I don't CARE! Why do you talk about him so much anyways?" I yelled. Mari played with her fingers. "Mmmm, well, you see, I may um, like Mikey just a teeny tiny bit," she mumbled. "Oh, makes sense. Are you going to ask him out anytime soon?" Lenny asked. I grabbed a pretty blue shirt. It had little flowers and things on it. I felt a tug on my arm. "How I wook?" Hanna asked. I turned around, and looked at Hanna. The purple shirt fit perfectly. "That looks good on you Hanna, try this on," Lenny said. Sh handed Hanna a Space Heroes shirt. Ally and I facepalmed. Hanna scruched up her nose at it. "What Space Hewoes?" she asked. "It's nothing really, just a show Lenny and Leo like to watch," I said. I grabbed the shirt, and handed her the pretty blue one. Hanna's eyes widened. "This vewy pwetty," she said.

"Well let's go try it on," Ally said. Hanna ran off, Ally chasing after her. Lenny and continued our search. "Hey guys, look what I found!" Mari squealed. When I looked up, I saw the frilliest, poofiest, and most PINK dress I have ever seen. It. Was. Hideous. "Mari, dear DEAR sister, we are getting Hanna clothes, not a PRINCESS FANTASY!" I snapped. Mari rolled her eyes. "Oh come on. Little girls like stuff like this, and besides, not everyone is dark and cruel like you," she said. I glared at her. "And not everyone has to be so infantile, like you," I growled. Hanna came running over, the shirt slung over her shoulder. "Awwy say this fit," she said. Mari handed her the dress. "Look what I found for you," she squealed. Hanna took one look at that dress, and gagged. Ally, Lenny and I laughed as Mari flung the dress over her shoulder. "Okay, no dress movin on," Mari grumbled. I found a red shirt and handed it to Hanna.

By the time we finished, we had about ten bags chock full of clothes. Hanna even got a little purple teddy bear from the store. Once I hopped down the manhole, Mari started whining about how she couldn't fit with all her bags. Ally grabbed them, and yanked her down. Hanna was laughing as Mari came crashing down on top of Lenny. "Mari get off," Lenny demanded. Ally and I helped them up, but we were still laughing. We somehow managed to get to the lair without any other problems. As soon as Ally got past the turntables, she dropped everything, and headed for the lab. Mari just started to over react. She dramatically dropped to the ground, gasping for air. "Mikey.. Can't move! I need... I need. PIZZA!" she gasped. Mikey vaulted over the couch to her rescue. "Don't worry Mari. You just need a jelly bean, anchovy, and jalapeno stat," he said. Mikey gently hauled Mari over his shoulder, and carried her to the kitchen. Lenny sighed, and grabbed Mari's bags, while I grabbed Ally's. Hanna was busy laughing her head off.

"Come on Chuckles," I said, "We need to get these up to my room." I gave the bags a hard tug. "Man, these are heavy!" I said. I pulled again, and this time they actually moved. I kept tugging them until I was right in front of the dojo. I took a deep breath, and pulled. I bumped into something. "Need some help with those?" Leo asked. Lenny tugged her bags up next to me. "Nah, we're good," I replied. "You sure?" Raph asked. I gave them another tug."Yep, totally fine," Lenny said. Raph picked up my bags anyways. Leo grabbed Lenny's. I flopped down on my bed next to the bags, completely out of breath. Lenny sat down next to me. "Well, now we have to put these away in your closet," she said. I groaned. "I know, it's going to be a lot of work, but it'll be totally worth it," Lenny said. I sat up, grabbed a bag, and started taking out clothes. I handed them to Lenny, and she folded them and put them away.

My sisters and I have done this ever since they started living with the Turtles. We always work together, it just gets things done faster. I looked over at Hanna. She sat on the floor, drawing away. I handed Lenny another shirt, and grabbed the seconds bag. In about thirty minutes, we finished. "Awe you done?" Hanna asked. "Yep we're done," I replied. Hanna smiled, and handed me the picture she was drawing. "Wook, I dwew you and Waph," she said. My heart melted. "That looks really good. Do you wanna show Raph?" I asked. Hanna nodded, and grabbed my hand.

I found Raph lying on the couch, and Mikey on front of the T.V. with Mari. Hanna ran over, and jumped on top of Raph. "Wook, I dwew you and Kaywa!" she said happily. Raph took it, and smiled. "That's pretty good, looks like you can draw like Kayla too," he said. I blushed a little, but then remembered something. We have to get our dogs from the hideout today. "Mari, we have to go get our dogs remember?" I said. Mari put up her finger for me to wait. I turned off the T.V. "Our dogs," I growled. Mari whirled around. "Well why didn't you say so?! Marshmallow's gonna be all lonely if we don't get over there now!" she said. I face palmed. "Hanna, do you wanna come with us?" I asked. Hanna was sitting in Raph's lap. "Doggy?" she asked. Mari nodded. "Yep, we gotta go get our doggies real quick. Wanna come?" she asked. Hanna shook her head. "I stay hewe with Waph," she said. Mari grabbed me, and we headed out.

Before I even got to the door, I heard the dogs barking. I unlocked it, and was tackled by Melody. Mari was tackled by Marshmallow. "Okay, Melody, I miss ya too," I got out between laughs. Mari sat up, petting Marshmallow. "Let's get their leashes on," I suggested. Mari nodded, and we went inside, the dogs walking at our heels. "Okay, you get the leashes, and I'll get their food," Mari said. I was already attaching one leash to Melody's collar. "Here Calligraphy, here Celestia," I called. They padded over, and I snapped on their leashes. Mari came out, nearly tripping over Marshmallow. "Okay okay, you're hungry! We'll feed you once we get to the lair," Mari giggled. Marshmallow barked. "Well, I'm ready," I said, "You?" Mari was busy playing around with her pet. "Mari! We have to go," I growled. She sat up. "Oh yeah, well let's go then," she said. I rolled my eyes as I led the other dogs out.

At lair, Hanna was watching Raph read, and Mikey was laying around on the floor. "Hey Mikey, we're back!" Mari said as she let go of Marshmallow. "Marshy! Come here girl!" Mikey said as Marshmallow jumped on him. I led Melody over to Raph and Hanna. "Hey Hanna, this my dog. Her name is Melody," I said. Hanna's eyes widened, and she came over, and held her hand out. Melody decided to lick her face instead. Hanna giggled, and petted Melody. "I wike Mewody. She vewy fwuffy," she said. Raph chuckled. "Yep, she sure is," he said. I smiled. "I think she likes you," I said. Hanna giggled. "I wike hew too. We gonna be fwiends Mewody?" she she asked. Melody barked. Hanna smiled, and stroked her ears. Raph slung his arm around my shoulder. "She's really cute, and she acts a lot like you ya know," he said. I looked up at him. "How does she act like me?" I asked. Raph seemed to be in deep thought. "Well, she's pretty tough, but she's also very caring. You're like that... Well, sometimes," he said. I laughed. "Yeah, I get it tough guy, you don't have a soft side," I said sarcastically. Raph rolled his eyes.

Hanna got up, and walked over to us. "We go fow walk?" she asked, "Waph said we go fow walk." Raph picked her up. "Alright kid. You wanna come Kayla?" he asked. I grabbed Melody's leash. "That sounds good. I could use a walk," I said. Raph grabbed my hand, and Hanna grabbed his. I tugged a little on Melody's leash, and we were off. I've always loved the city at night, and just looking at the lights. "Hm you sure no one will see you? You are a giant turtle walking around," I said. Raph shrugged. "I'll be fine, it's you and Hanna I'm worried about," he said. "Why are you worried about us. We can take care of ourselves," I said. Raph put his arm around my shoulder. "I know, I just wanna keep ya safe is all. You two mean a lot to me," he said. I almost fell over. "Oh, we do?" I asked. Raph nodded. "Yeah, I care a lot about you and Hanna. I'd do just about anything to keep you two safe," he said. Hanna stopped and yawned. She reached her arms up to Raph. "I tiwed," she said sleepily. Raph picked her up. "Well, looks like we're heading back then," he said. "Yeah, I'm pretty tired myself," I said. Raph smirked. "Ya want me to pick you up?" he asked. I blushed. "No, I can walk perfectly fine thank you," I said.

Raph tucked Hanna in, and looked at me. I yawned. "Ya tired?" Raph asked. I nodded as I yawned again. I felt Raph gently pick me up. "Come on, I'll let ya sleep in my room," he said. I yawned again. "Noo, I'm fiiiine," I groaned. I was WAY too sleepy to fight him back as he carried me into his room. "Raaaaph I wanna sleep in *yawn* my own room," I said tiredly. Raph set me down, and laid down next to me. "I know, but Hanna's sleeping in there. Where are you gonna sleep?" he asked. "I could *yawn* share with her," I suggested. Raph pulled the blanket over me, and kissed my cheek. "Night Kayla," he said. "Night Raph," I said as fell asleep.


	15. Nighttime Stories of Love

Hanna and I were in Raph's room, just laying around. Raph was reading another comic, but Hanna and I didn't feel like reading. "Hey Hanna, wanna go feed Spike?" I asked. Hanna hopped up. "Yes!" she squealed. We ran into the kitchen, and grabbed some lettuce. "Can I pwease feed Spike first?" she asked. I nodded. Hanna gently gave Spike the lettuce, and giggled when he ate it. I saw something crawl onto the table, and I got a closer look. It was a cockroach! I shrieked. Hanna saw it, and started screaming as well. We kept screaming until Raph came in. "What's wrong?!" He asked. Hanna and I pointed. We bolted, Raph on our heels. Hanna and I went screaming for Donnie, and Raph went screaming for Leo. Everyone came out. "What's wrong? Where's the fire?!" Mari asked. "ROACH!" we screamed. Leo sighed. "Should've known," he muttered. He walked in with Donnie. A moment later they came out, and Donnie had the roach in his hand. "What is there to be afraid of? It's just a little bug," Donnie said. He tried to hold it closer so we could see, but Hanna and I screamed again. "Don't come any closer," I growled, taking out my sword. Donnie put it down. Hanna and I shrieked even louder. "Don't put it on the ground, it could come back!" I yelled. "Squish it!" Hanna said. Donnie sighed, and took it out to the sewers. Hanna and I made sure it was gone, and headed up to my room. "Well, that was exciting wasn't it?" I asked. Hanna was busy checking everywhere to make sure there were no roaches. "Yes," she said.

I grabbed my phone. "Hey Hanna, wanna sing?" Hanna whirled around, her eyes sparkling like diamonds. "What song?" she asked. "Hmm. How about Crush?" I asked. Hanna smiled. "I wuv Cwush!" she squealed. "Okay, ready?" I asked. We both took a deep breath, and sang Crush By David Archuleta.

_***Music***_

_**I hung up the phone tonight**_

_**Something happened for the first time**_

_**Deep inside, it was a rush, what a rush**_

_**Cause the possibility that you would ever feel the same way **_

_**About me, just too much, just too much**_

_**Why do I keep running from the truth**_

_**All I ever think about is you**_

_**You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized **_

_**And I just to knoow**_

_**Do you ever think, when you're all alone**_

_**All that we could be, where this thing could go**_

_**Am I crazy or fallin in love**_

_**Is it real or just another crush**_

_**Do you catch your breath, when I look at you**_

_**Are you holding back, like the way I do**_

_**Cause I've tried, and tried to walk away**_

_**But I know this crush ain't going away- eyaaa-eyaaa-eya-eyaaa**_

_**Going away- eyaaa-eyaaa-eya-eyaaa**_

_**Has it ever crossed your mind**_

_**When we're hangin, spendin time girl**_

_**Are we just friends, is there more, is there mo**__**re**_

_**See it's a chance we gotta take**_

_**Cause I believe, that we can make this into **_

_**Something that will last, last forever, foreverrr**_

_**Do you ever think, when you're all alone**_

_**All that we could be, where this thing could go**_

_**Am I crazy or fallin in love**_

_**Is it real or just another crush**_

_**Do you catch your breath, when I look at you**_

_**Are you holding back, like the way I do**_

_**Cause I've tried, and tried to walk away**_

_**But I know this crush ain't going away- eyaaa-eyaaa-eya-eyaaa**_

_**Going away- eyaaa-eyaaa-eya-eyaaa**_

_**Why do I keep running from the truth**_

_**All I ever think about is you**_

_**You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized **_

_**And I just to knoooooow**_

_**Do you ever think, when you're all alone**_

_**All that we could be, where this thing could go**_

_**Am I crazy or fallin in love**_

_**Is it real or just another crush**_

_**Do you catch your breath, when I look at you**_

_**Are you holding back, like the way I do**_

_**Cause I've tried, and tried to walk away**_

_**But I know this crush ain't going away- eyaaa-eyaaa-eya-eyaaa**_

_**Going away- eyaaa-eyaaa-eya-eyaaa**_

_****__**Going away- eyaaa-eyaaa-eya-eyaaa**_

Hanna was clapping when we finished. "I can sing good. Just like you," she said happily. I gave her a high five. "Yeah, you do sing good. What do you wanna do now?" I asked. Hanna thought about it. "Whewe Waph? We pway anothew game?" she asked. I shook my head. "I don't think Raph likes to play games. How about you can watch us spar?" I asked. Hanna smiled, and nodded. She loves to watch Raph and I spar. Hanna hopped up, and followed me out of my room. I found Raph training. "Hey Raph," I said, "Wanna spar?" "Nah, but maybe you and Hanna could help me with my push ups," he said. I blushed a little. "Oh yeah, ya seem like you're up to it Hanna?" I asked. Hanna nodded.

We both sat on Raph's shell, Hanna sitting in my lap. "Um, you sure we're not heavy for ya?" I asked. "You've seen me flip a table over before. Trust me, I can handle anything," he said, "Ready?" Hanna nodded, and I gave him a thumbs up. He did a push up, and Hanna and I popped up, and back down. Hanna laughed, while I hung on for dear life. Hanna kept laughing as Raph did his push ups and I had to keep grabbing Hanna to keep her from falling off. "I wanna twain too," Hanna said as I set her on the ground. "I don't know, you could get hurt," I said. "I could train her," Raph said. Hanna looked up at him. "Weally? You twain me?" Hanna asked. Raph nodded. "I'll give ya somethin easy to do. Maybe you can practice your punches," he said. I bit my lip. "She could get hurt," I said. Raph gently took my hands in his. "Don't worry, this is Raph you're talking about. I'll make sure nothin happens to her. You can watch if ya want," he said. I smiled at him.

Hanna stood in front of Raph, her arms swinging at her sides. "Okay, first, you need to get into position," Raph said. He balled up her fists and bent her arms a little. "Okay, close enough, now I can show ya what to do," he said. Hanna smiled at him. "Okay, put one foot in front of the other," I said. Hanna shifted a little and put her right foot in front her left. Raph moved her leg a little. "Alright squirt, with punches, you gotta have good aim, or else it'll be off," Raph said, "You also have to be fast so that your opponent won't see it comin." Hanna nodded, determination written across her face. "Alright then, come at me," Raph said. Hanna came up, and swung. Raph caught her hand before it hit him. "Not fast enough, try again," he said. Hanna got back in position, and tried again. This time she hit his arm. "Okay, ya got me, but that wasn't hard enough," he said. Hanna crossed her arms. "You biggew than me. That why it not huwt," she pouted. Raph ruffled her hair. "It's okay, you're just startin to learn. You'll get it," he said. Hanna sighed and got back into position. She ran up and swung faster. Raph stopped her with his palm. It connected with a whack. "Okay, that was pretty hard. This time try with your other hand," he instructed.

Hanna switched feet, and ran up to him. She jumped up and swung, hitting Raph's arm. "Alright, you seem to be getting it now. Do it again," Raph said. Hanna punched his hand. "Wike that?" "Yes, just like that," Raph said, "Now you have try kicking. Get into position." Hanna had her feet spaced apart, and she looked even more determined. "Okay um here, move this leg over to the left a little," Raph said, moving her leg. I stood up. "With kicking, you have to have good aim, like punching. You need to keep your toes pointed, and turn a little to make it more accurate," I said. I did a quick kick into the air. "Try somethin like that," I said. Hanna nodded, and shifted a little. She tried to kick Raph, but he caught her foot. "Try to be faster next time," he said. Hanna tried again. This time it connected with his leg. "Good, kick harder," he said. Hanna blew her hair out of her eyes, and kicked. She kicked Raph's other leg. "Did I do it?" she asked. Raph nodded. "You're getting better, now we practice blocking," he said. "You sure about that?" I asked. "Don't worry, I won't punch hard, promise," he said. I sighed, and watched.

"Alright, you have to put up either your hands or your wrists when you block a punch," Raph said. Hanna nodded. "Alright, here it comes," Raph said. He swung his hand back, and Hanna put up her wrists, blocking the punch. I sighed in relief. Raph swung his other arm, and Hanna grabbed his fist. I let out breath I didn't even know I was holding. "You learn pretty fast squirt, maybe now you'll be ready to block kicks," Raph said, "This time you can block a kick with another kick, or you can block with your wrists again," he said. "Okay Waph," Hanna said. Raph swung his leg, and Hanna kicked upwards. Their legs connected, and Hanna put hers back down. Raph swept his leg around, and Hanna jumped. He tried to punch her, but she ducked. "Hey," she said, "You not teach me that!" "I know, you have to expect the unexpected," Raph replied, "Again."

They kept on training until Hanna literally sat on the floor, gasping for air. "You're pretty good kid. Maybe you can join us soon," Raph said. I stood up. "Well, how about we spar. Hanna needs a rest, and I need to get rid of this energy," I said. Raph took out his sais. "Better get yourself ready," he said. I smirked. "We'll see who wins this battle," I said. I grabbed my katana, and he charged. I slid under him, and swung. He blocked, and I pulled back, and kicked. "You've gotten better Princess, been training with Shredder I see," Raph said. I growled. "No, haven't worked with Shredder for a month," I said, "Just been trainin hard." I jumped back, and swung my sword again. Raph blocked, and flicked his wrist. I held my grip, and my sword didn't fly out. I swept his feet out from under him, and punched. One sai out, one to go. He swung his sai, but I jumped out of the way, only to have my legs knocked from under me. I flipped on my hands, and turned around to kick the other sai away. I sheathed my sword.

"Seems like the powerful Raph is left without his trusty sais," I mocked, "What's he gonna do?" Raph smirked. "And the oh so strong princess may just let her desires get the best of her again," he said. I charged, and kicked him. He came around, and kicked me. I tackled him to the ground, and planted my foot on his shell. "Ha, Kayla 1 Turtle, 0," I said, "And don't call me Princess. It gives me a charge." Raph smirked. "Looks like you win again," he said, "Until next time." Hanna ran over to us. "That wook fun. I twy?" she asked. "Sorry squirt, maybe later," Raph said, "I'm tired." Hanna sighed, and tugged on his arm. "Pwease?" she asked. Raph shook his head. "I'm tired," he said. I yawned a little. I was just tired from watching. Hanna sat on the ground, and yawned. Raph gently picked her up. "Why don't we all take a nap," he said. I started heading for his room. A nap sounded pretty good right about now...

MARI'S POV

I watched as Raph carried Hanna off to his room, Kayla following behind. I nudged Mikey. "Hey, I think they're going to take a nap," I said. Mikey looked up. "So?" "So, we could prank them," I said, "What could be better." Mikey smiled, and I smiled back. "Let's get started then," he said.

TIME SKIP

I had my ear pressed up against the door to Raph's room. All I could hear was silent snoring, and I gave Mikey a thumbs up. He quietly opened the door, and crept inside. I saw Kayla, Raph and Hanna snoring peacefully on Raph's bed. I snapped a quick picture. "Aw, they all look so cute together," I whispered. I snapped another one, and motioned to Mikey. He crept up to the bed. "Okay, what do I do?" he whispered. "Um, put Raph's arm around Kayla," I whispered back. He gently placed Raph's arm on Kayla, and I snapped another picture. "Now nudge Kayla a little closer," I said. Mikey pushed her up a little, and she shifted a little. He pulled away, and I held my breath. Kayla settled back in, snoring away. I took another picture. "Alright, now um a little closer," I whispered. Mikey moved Kayla closer, but not close enough. "How about that?" he asked. I shook my head. "No, um... Move her up just a smidge more, and a teeny tiny bit to the left. Mikey nodded, and moved her closer. "Perfect, now we just need to get them to do something," Mari said. Mikey shrugged. "Like what?" he asked.

I thought long and hard, and had an idea. "Okay, remember when they took those pictures of us, what were we doing?" I asked. "You were thanking me," Mikey said. "Okay, but how?" I asked. Mikey blushed a little. "You were um, kissing me on the cheek," he whispered. "Exactly, if we get them to do that, perfect revenge," I said, "Move them closer. You nudge Raph, and I'll move Kayla." Mikey shook Raph's arm a little, and I pushed Kayla up a bit. Their faces were now only a centimeter apart. I stood back and took a picture. "Now how do we get them to lean in without wakin them up?" Mikey asked. I shrugged. "One more nudge oughta do it," I said. Raph mumbled a little in his sleep, and I flinched. He went back to snoring, and I sighed in relief. "Okay, push him again," I whispered. Mikey pushed Raph, and their lips touched. I snapped about thirty pictures. "Perfect, but they're not doing anything," I said. "What else can they do. They are asleep," Mikey whispered. "Haven't ya ever heard of doing stuff in your sleep? Duh! We can make them do that," I whisper shouted.

"Okay, what can I do to make them do that?" he asked. "Hm, shift Kayla a little more to the left, then push Raph closer to her. Then we should get a positive reaction," I whispered. Mikey moved them around, and all Raph did was pull her closer. I snapped a picture, but was pretty disappointed. "Hey, Mikey, you think ten is enough?" I asked. Mikey nodded. "We need to leave now, before they wake up," he whispered. I sighed, and walked out of the door. I wanted to stay and see the look on their faces when they wake up. But these pictures may be just enough.

KAYLA'S POV

I felt something soft, and opened my eyes a little. I saw that the soft thing was Raph's lips, which were on mine. Luckily he was still asleep. I blushed so hard I thought I was gonna explode. I flopped down on the bed, and took a deep breath. Breathe_ Kayla. It was just a dream... Breathe, _I thought. I was trying very hard not to freak out, and just focus on breathing. I managed to calm down, and try to get more sleep. I already kinda had a feeling of what happened. "I'm gonna kill Mari for this," I whispered as went back to sleep.

I woke up to something shaking the mess outta me. "Whaat!" I growled. "Come on, it's time for patrol. We gotta go now," Ally said. I didn't pay attention to her because I was busy glaring at Mari. "You," I growled. Mari took a step back. "W-what do you mean?" she asked. "You know EXACTLY what I mean," I said, "You and Mikey are going to die!" Ally grabbed me arm. "Okay, Kayla, just deep cleansing breaths. I'm sure whatever she and Mikey did, it was completely harmless," she said. Raph sat up a little. "Why are you in here? We're tryin to sleep," he growled. I was busy taking deep breaths to keep myself from killing Mari. "It's time for patrol, so Leo said to wake ya up," Lenny replied. Hanna rubbed her eyes and yawned. I sat all the way up. "Well, what about Hanna?" I asked. "We asked Master Splinter if we could leave her here with him," Mari said, "He said it would be okay."

I grabbed my katana from the floor. "Alright, tell us when it's time to leave," I said, "We'll get ready." I helped Hanna up. "Okay Hanna, we're gonna go on patrol, so I need you to stay here with Master Splinter," I said. Hanna nodded, and I walked with her to Master Splinter's room. "Hewwo Mastew Spwinter," Hanna said as we bowed. "Hello Hanna, are you ready for your training?" Master Splinter asked. "Yes Mastew Spwintew," she said. She let go of my hand, and went over to Master Splinter. "Have fun Hanna," I said. "Good luck on your patrol," Master Splinter said. I bowed. "Thank you Master Splinter," I said politely. I walked out of his room, and joined the others.

The city looks even better in the fall. Fall is my favorite season because of all the colors. The leaves falling off the trees, but sadly there aren't many trees here. Luckily for me, I like to look at all the scenery. There hasn't been much happening lately. Less crime, and I see less and less of the Purple Dragons. I only got a chance to beat em up once last week. Even the Kraang are going under the radar. I just have a feeling that something is up, somethin huge. I heard a scream, and looked up. Mari was pointing at something in the distance. "Mari what's wrong?" I asked. She just stood and pointed at a building. I sighed and ran over there.

"They're robbing Mr. Murikami's noodle shop," Mari cried. I looked down, and saw the Purple Dragons beating up Mr. Murikami. _Looks like they didn't go completely under the_ _radar, _I thought. I hopped down next to Raph. "I take Fong and you take his goons," I said with a smirk. Raph winked. "Maybe I should take him toots," he said. I rolled my eyes, and we busted in. "Alright let the noodle man go. We don't want any trouble," Leo said. Fong smirked. "All we want is the money, then we'll let him go," he said. "Let him go or so help me!" I growled, taking a step forward. I hate it when Fong tries to be all big and bad. He's actually such a wimp in real life. "Sorry babe, sweet talkin me ain't gonna work," Fong said. I couldn't help it, I kicked him. "I wasn't tryin to be sweet. Let Mr. Murikami go. NOW," I snapped. Fong made a grab for my wrist, but I pulled it away. "Why do you act like you hate me?" he asked. "Because I obviously do," I hissed. Fong took a step towards me, and I pulled out my katana.

"Let him go, or I'll make sure you're plastered across every newspaper in America," I growled. I Mari make a quick move towards Mr. Murikami. I nodded my head at Mikey, and he did the same. I took the chance to punch Fong in his jaw to shut him up. I smirked at Raph. "And you say I couldn't take him," I said. "I never said ya couldn't," he replied. Raph and I kept Fong busy while everyone else was taking care of his goons. I gave Fong one more good punch, and watched him pass out. Raph stuck out his hand, and I just looked at it. "Since when do you give people high fives?" I asked. "Oh come on, don't leave me hangin. We always high three after a victory," Raph. I chuckled and shook my head, but gave him a high five anyway.

I found Hanna in the dojo with Master Splinter. She had one of those wooden swords that I trained with, and Master Splinter was teaching her how to use it. Mari and Mikey flopped on the couch and grabbed their controllers, Ally and Donnie headed straight for the lab, and Lep and Lenny joined me and Raph at the entrance to the dojo. Leo started to go in, but I stopped him. "Watch," I whispered. Master Splinter showed Hanna a move, and gestured towards her. She did the move, but just stumbled a little. Master Splinter showed her again, and she did it perfectly. "See, she's a fast learner," I said. We waited until Hanna finished training, and then walked in.

Hanna perked up, and whirled around. "Kaywa, Waph!" she said, running over to us. "Did you see me twain?" Raph spun her around. "Yeah, you were great squirt," he said. Hanna smiled, and picked up her teddy bear. "Waph tell me stowy?" she asked. He shrugged. "I don't know any stories," he said. Hanna giggled. "Make up stowy. I not mind," she said. Raph picked her up. "Alright then, story it is," he said.

Hanna laid on her bed, patiently waiting for her story. Raph on the other hand, was having a pretty hard time figuring out what to tell her. "I don't really do nursery rhymes or whatever they are," he said. I rolled my eyes. "Dude, just tell her a story about ninjas! WE'RE ninjas, and she's goin to BE a ninja one day. You should just tell her story about ninjas, or one of your adventures Mikey keeps blabbing about," I said. "Heh, makes sense. Okay, Hanna are ya ready fer a real story?" Raph asked. Hanna nodded, and got comfortable. I sat down too. "Well, it was a long time ago, and there was this um... Ninja princess named Hanna, and she had to defeat the evil ninja king named uh Shredder," Raph started. I chuckled. He really WAS terrible at telling stories. "So, one day the princess was walking in the... Woods, and she heard someone scream. She ran to help, taking out her trusty sais." "Just wike youws?" Hanna asked. "Yep just like mine. So the princess went to go help, and saw the evil Shredder, taking the soul of her best friend named.. Um Berry," he said, holding up Hanna's teddy bear.

Hanna hugged the bear against her chest. "Will Bewwy be okay?" she asked. "I didn't get to that part of the story yet," Raph replied, "Anyways, Hanna ran up and fought the Shredder, slicing him to little bits with her katana." "I thought she had sais," I said. "She could have more than one weapon" Raph said, "She is a princess after all." Hanna giggled. I rolled my eyes, and let him continue. "Okay so she took some of the Shredder's blood, and put it on Berry, giving her her soul back. They walked away all happy and stuff, little did they know the Shredder could come back to life, and he did, plotting revenge," he said. Hanna yawned. "Tell me mowe," she said. "Sorry kid, looks like you'll have to wait until tomorrow," Raph said. Hanna groaned, but snuggled in. "Okay, Goodnight Waph, goodnight Kaywa," she said. "Night Hanna," we said.

As soon ad Raph closed the door, I smirked at him. "What?" "You like her don't you?" I asked. Raph rolled eyes. "Yeah sure whatever," he replied. "You know, you really need to work on your story skills. I mean, did she really have to cut him to little bits?" I asked. Raph shrugged. "She's gonna have to get used to that if she's gonna be livin with us," he said. "Yeah ya have a point. Can Shredder really suck out a person's soul, cause I've known him for fifteen years, and I haven't seen anything." "Nah, it was just the first thing that popped into my head. It was close enough," he replied.

I hand my hand on the doorknob, when Raph put a hand on my shoulder. "You're not goin in there just yet," he said. I scowled. "How else am I goin to bed," I snapped. "I wanted to show ya somethin," he said, "Just come on." I looked back towards Hanna's room. "She'll be fine, if she wakes up, Leo will get her," he assured me. I sighed, and followed him out. I hope wherever we're going is worth it. Raph led me all over town, and I wondered if he was just draggin me out here to spend some time with me. Not that I would mind...

Raph stopped in front of an old warehouse. "Okaaaay, what are we doin here?" I asked. Raph grabbed my hand. "Just close your eyes and you'll see," he said. I sighed and closed my eyes. _This had better be worth it, _I thought. I took a step forward, and almost smacked into a wall. I opened my eyes. "Yeah how am I gonna see this surprise if I can't even see where I'm goin?" I asked. Raph picked me up. "Is that any better?" he asked. I growled amd closed my eyes again. I felt Raph jump, and I tightened my grip. "Isn't the entrance on the ground?!" I yelled. "Nope," he replied. I wanted to open my eyes, but I didn't. To be honest, I was a bit excited for this surprise.

I felt Raph put me down, and grab my wrist. "This way," he said. I let him lead me somewhere. I heard a door open and close, so I guessed we were in some sort of room. "Okay, you can open them," he said. I opened my eyes, and almost fell. We were inside the warehouse, and it had all sorts of punching bags and stuff. There was even a dummy or two. "What is this?" I asked. "Well, it's like my place to blow off steam. It's where I am when Leo's bein a pain," he said. I punched a dummy. "Where'd all this stuff come from?" I asked. "I managed to dig some stuff up. The rest came from the lair," he replied. I punched the dummy again. "Neat, this place is pretty cool. Why'd ya show me?" I said. Raph shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I can trust ya than anyone," he said. I jumped down, and kicked a punching bag.

"Why do you trust me. You hardly trust anyone," I said. I punched another bag. "It's just the way ya make feel. I just know I can trust you. Casey doesn't even know about this place," he said. I stabbed a dummy with my katana to cover up my blushing. "Oh alright, seem legit," I said, "Aren't ya gonna come down?" Raph jumped down, and kicked a dummy. "Let's see who can hit the most targets," he said, "Winner takes all." I shrugged. "That depends on the prize," I said, "Needs to be worth somethin." I took out shuriken, and took out one target. "One zip," I said with a smirk. "Let's just say it's gonna be worth it," he said. I stabbed another dummy. "That's two," I said, "Better get started." Raph smirked, and took out a dummy. "Alright, now it's a challenge," he said. I took out two more. "That's four. Come on Raph, I thought you liked a challenge," I mocked.

So far we're tied, since Raph managed to catch up. There was only one dummy left, and we each took out one shuriken. "Alright, first one to hit it wins," Raph said, "We throw at the same time." I shifted a little, this was gonna be too easy. "Sure thing, hope ya win," I said. We took our aim, and threw. I put a little spin on it, making it faster. I watched as the shuriken hit the dummy in the forehead. "Alright, so what do I get, or is it the look on your face?" I asked. Raph didn't answer, he was too busy staring at the dummy with his mouth hanging open. I laughed. "Ya need to put a little spin on it to make faster," I said. Raph scowled. "Yeah, forgot you trained with Shredder. Should've known you'd try somethin," he growled. I punched him. "I trained with Bradford mostly. I only trained with Shredder when he's gone, so I don't know any 'tricks.' Are you just mad cause you lost?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, it's just that I've never met anyone who could beat me, except Leo," he said. I rolled my eyes. "So you ARE upset about losin. Big deal, just move on. We're good friends aren't we?" I asked. Raph shrugged. "Yeah, guess so," he muttered, "Wanna head back?" "Sure, I'm kinda tired," I said. Raph came over. "Alright let's head back," he said, taking my hand. He led me out of the warehouse, and we were off.

The first thing I did was go check up on Hanna. She was sleeping away in her bed, holding Berry close to her. Raph poked his head in the door. "She looks cute in her sleep. Reminds me of you when you're sleeping. All snuggled up next to me, murmurin in your sleep with that little smile on your face," he said. I blushed. "You watch me when I'm asleep?" I asked. "No, I check on ya every now and then. I just like to watch you sometimes. You just make me... I don't know nuts," he said. I blushed even harder. "What do you mean nuts?" "Just everything about ya. Your little smirk, and your pretty voice. Words just can't describe ya sometimes," he said. Okay, now I was a tomato. "O-oh thanks," I said. "No need to thank me. It's true though, you do drive me nuts," he said.

I pulled the blankets around me, and I felt something coil around me. Raph does this all the time, holding me against him before I fall asleep. He's been doing this ever since I've had those nightmares, and I don't mind at all. "Night Raph," I whispered. I thought I heard him say goodnight my love, but he was already asleep.


	16. Watashi wa anata o aishite

Raph and I were spending the day together. Just the two of us. No Casey, no Hanna (Ally and Donnie are watching her), just me and Raph. It was his idea to begin with. Everyone was out doing something. Mari went to an old skate park with Mikey. Donnie, Ally and Hanna are at the park. Who knows where Lenny and Leo are, and April and Casey are out. So Raph decided he wanted to spend some quality time with me.

I was currently laid out on the couch, waiting around for the movie to start. I sat up, and played with my hands. Raph came back with the popcorn. "Did it start yet?" he asked. "Nah, not fer another five minutes," I said. "Meh, I can wait. As long as I can spend some time with you," he said. "But you spend time with me all time," I said. I've been sayin this for about an hour, but he always says... "I know, but I mean just the two of us. No Casey, no Hanna, no sisters or brothers. Just you and me." Raph tried to sit down, but I guess I was in the way. He just stood there with that look on his face. I crossed my arms. "I'm already comfortable, and you know I'm not movin after that," I said. "Oh believe me, I know," Raph replied, "I'm just gonna do what I do best."

He lifted me up, sat down, and then laid me back down. "See, now that wasn't so hard now was it?" he asked. I snuggled in and got comfortable. "Not hard at all," I said, "It's starting." It was another scary movie, I don't know, I just love scary stuff for some reason. I always watch Goosebumps and R.L. Stines the Haunting Hour. Mysteries just amaze me, and horror excites me. Raph draped that huge blanket over us, cutting off my view of the T.V. I pushed it out of the way. It was Saw, man I loved this movie! It wasn't something that easily scared me, but I still liked it. I got all comfortable, and let the fun begin. I grabbed a handful of popcorn, and practically stuffed it in my mouth.

We sat there until the movie was over, and I was little upset. "You don't have the next one?" I asked. "Nope, just this one," he said. I frowned, and sat up. "Well what are we gonna do now," I said. Raph reached over and grabbed some popcorn. He placed his hand on my leg, and I tensed up a little, blushing. "Kayla you okay? You're all stiff," Raph said. "T-that's a very well worded question," I said, "I'm fine though." I gently nuzzled Raph. "Bored I see. I can help," he said. I looked up a little. "How?" I asked. Raph pulled me towards him, and nuzzled my cheek. "By keeping you warm," he replied. I felt that daze start to envelope me again. It was stronger this time, and I felt as though I was melting in his warm embrace.

"Raph?" I asked, "Do ya think we can go outside for awhile? The others may come back soon." He picked me up. "Sure, sounds good," he said, "And you won't even have to walk." I shook my head. "I wouldn't mind walking though," I said. "Alright, your loss. Where should we go?" he asked. I shrugged. "What about your warehouse? We could go there," I suggested. He grabbed my hand. "Let's go then. I really don't wanna hear Mikey and Mari talk for hours about pizza," he said. I chuckled and followed him out.

I punched the first dummy I saw as soon as I got there. "Hey Raph, you know what this place needs?" I asked, kicking the dummy. "No, what?" he replied. "Needs somewhere to sit. Maybe a little place to eat or somethin," I said. He looked around. "Hm, you're right, but where are we gonna get all that stuff?" he asked. "We won't have to get anything. I can just materialize some stuff for ya," I said. I sat on the floor, and focused as hard as I could. Beanbag chairs and about three couches materialized. I went out of focus mode, and observed my work. "How's that?" I asked. "Eh, you could move that couch to the left a little," he said. I glared at him. "I'm kidding, no need to pulverize me," he said. I smirked and sat down. These things were comfortable, now I see why Mikey and Mari like then so much. Raph shoved me. "Make room, I wanna sit down," he said. I moved over a little, but I wasn't movin anymore than that.

Raph sat down next to me, and pulled me closer to him. "You know, it was pretty fun hangin out with you today," he said. "Yeah, you too. Maybe we should do it again sometime," I said. Raph nuzzled me. "You're such a toughie. Except towards me. Why?" I asked. Raph shrugged. "I guess it's because you're my best friend." "No, Casey's your best friend, and you beat the snot outta him sometimes. And don't say it's because I'm a girl, or else I'll beat you to a pulp," I said. "No, I told you it's the way you make me feel. I just feel less violent around you, and I just have the urge to hold ya and hug ya. I don't know what it is," he said. I blushed, and looked out the window. I saw the moon shining in, casting a silver glow on the warehouse. "Hey Raph, have ya heard what they say about a full moon?" I asked. He looked out of the window too.

"You mean that werewolves come out during a full moon?" he asked. I playfully punched his arm. "No silly, I mean about love," I said. "Oh that people fall in love in the moonlight?" he asked. I nodded. "Yeah, have ya ever thought about it?" "Can't say I have. Maybe once or twice," he replied. "Yeah me too. Once or twice. They say the moon casts a spell on people. It's makes them fall in love," I said. "Or maybe it's just how pretty you are," Raph whispered. I looked at him. "I mean how pretty the girl is... To the guy.." he said, trying to cover up.

I nuzzled him. "You know you're a big softy right?" I asked. He nuzzled me back. "Only towards you though," he said. He pulled me even closer, and continued to nuzzle me. I gladly nuzzled back. Raph kissed my cheek. "You look really pretty in the moonlight," he said. I blushed. "And your eyes. I've never seen a more pretty color than hazel. When you sing I could listen to you for hours," he continued. I blushed even harder. "Really?" I asked softly. "Yeah, you're so amazing I can't fit you in one sentence. I wanna wake up and always see you there next to me no matter what," he replied. He brushed my bangs out of my eyes, and I guess he saw me blush because he's smirking. "Ya know you look so adorable when you blush like that," he said. Well now I was a human cherry. "What, you mean when I blush to the color of your mask?" I asked.

Raph nodded. "You look cute when you blush. To me you're just irresistible," he said. We sat there and talked for awhile, it was mostly him making me blush so hard I could literally feel it. Suddenly he just stopped and looked at me for awhile. "Kayla... Can I show ya somethin?" he asked. I nodded and he got up. "Just uh stay here... I'll be right back," he said. I waited for him to come back, and when he did, he had something in his hand. "Um, okay you know I don't do this normally... But I wanna sing.. To you," he said. "Okay, I don't mind," I said. He took out his T-phone, and flicked to a song. "Sure ya don't mind? I don't sing as good as you," he said. "Just do what your heart says," I said. He took a deep breath, and started to sing.

***music***

**Oh her eyes****, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin **

**Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin**

**She's so ****beautiful, and I tell her everyday **

**Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment ****her she won't believe me**

**And it's so, it's so sad to ****think that she don't see what I see **

**Bu****t everytime she asks me do I look okay, I say **

**When I see your face****, there's nit a thing that I would change **

**Cause you're amazing. Just ****the way you are **

**And when you smile, the whole world stops and st****ares for awhile**

**Cause girl you're ****amazing. Just the way you are**

**Her lips, her lips I could kiss them all day if she'd ****let me **

**Her laugh, her laugh she hates but I think it's so ****sexy **

**She's so beautiful, and I tell her ****everyday **

**Oh you know, you know, you know I'd ****never ask you to change**

**If perfect's w****hat you're looking for then just stay the same **

**So don't even bother asking do I look ****okay, you know I'll saaay**

**When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change **

**Cause you're ****amazing. Just the way you are **

**And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for awhile **

**Cause girl you're ****amazing. Just the way you are**

**The way you are, the way you aa****aaarrree **

**Girl you're ****amazing. Just the way you are **

**When I see your face, there's not a th****ing that I would change**

**Cause you're amazing. Just ****the way you are**

**And when you smile, the while world stops and stares for awhile**

**Cause girl ****you're amazing. Just the way you are, yeeaaaah**

I almost fell over, he was that good. Raph just sat down blushing like there's no tomorrow. "Go ahead, laugh," he grumbled. "Laugh, why would I?" I asked. He shrugged. "I don't know, did ya like it?" he asked. I hugged him. "I loved it. I didn't know you were capable of doing that," I said. Raph gladly returned the gesture. "Me neither. I've been singing it for awhile, but that's only because it reminded me of you. I didn't know I would actually do it," he said. I looked into his neon green eyes. "But you did, and it was amazing," I said. He smiled. "Yeah, guess I did. That song isn't as amazing as you though," he said. It my turn to blush. "I guess so. I just don't really think of myself as amazing or much really," I said.

Raph took my hands in his. "You're beautiful, and nothing's ever gonna change that," he said. I gently placed my head under his chin. "You really know how to make someone's day don't you?" I asked. "Nope. Just you," he replied. I felt him pull me into an embrace. "Kayla, you wanna know who I care about the most?" he asked. "Is it Spike?" I asked. "Yeah, but there's someone else," he said. I shrugged. "You, I care about you more than almost anything," he said softly. I could feel my cheeks igniting. "I care a lot about you too Raph. More than almost anything," I whispered. He brushed my bangs out of my eyes, and we just kinda stared at each other for a little while. He gave me a gentle kiss on my cheek. I blushed, and so did he.

"Anata wa watashi o shiawaseni suru," he said. The Turtles learned Japanese before they learned English, since it's Master Splinter's native language. I know that they only speak it when their thoughts are scrambled. I know what he said, you make me happy. "Anata mo watashi o shiawaseni suru," (you make me happy too) I replied. Raph smiled a little, and tightened his hold around me. "Watashi wa anata no tame ni purezento o motte iru," (I have a present for you) he whispered.

"Sorehanandesuka?" (what is it) I asked. He took out a bracelet that had little red and purple gems on it, and a little heart in the middle. "Anata wa sore o sukidesuka?" (do you like it) he asked. "Anata wa sore o aisuru. Sore wa utsukushi," (I love it. It's beautiful) I said. "Anata wa hodo utsukushiku wanai," (not as beautiful as you) he replied. I blushed a little. "Arigato," (thank you) I said. He kissed my cheek again. "Kayla, shitsumon shite mo idesu ka?" (can I ask you a question) he asked. I nodded. He took a deep breath. "Anata wa watashi o aishiteimasu?" (do you love me) he blurted. I turned bright red. "Hai," (yes) I said. He shook his head. "Watashi wa ijo no yujin o imi sunu," (I mean more than a friend) he said. I blushed even harder, and nodded.

"Naze?" (why) I asked. Raph blushed too. "Watashi wa anata o aishite," (I love you) he said softly. Our faces were both red. I was silent for a minute, but then looked at him. "Watashi mo anata o ashite," (I love you too) I whispered. I looked at the ground, and played with my fingers. He grabbed my hand, and clasped the bracelet around my wrist. "Kayla..." he said. I looked up at him. "Anata wa watashi no mono ni narimasu?" (will you be mine) he asked. I looked at the bracelet, then looked back up at him. Raph had a slightly hopeful expression on his face, almost as if he was expecting me to say no. I hugged him. "Hai. Sore wa watashi no yorokobidearou," (yes. It would be my pleasure) I replied. He gladly returned the gesture. "For a minute there, I thought you were goin to say-" "No? Why would I ever say no to you?" I said.

He blushed. "Well obviously you see that I'm a mutant," he said. I kissed his cheek. "I don't care what ya look like. It's what's inside that counts," I said. He smiled at me. "Good. You know, I've always liked you since that very first moment," he said. I raised an eyebrow. "I almost broke all your bones though," I said. He chuckled. "That's what I mean. You're really smart, pretty, and you're a great fighter. I'm just attracted to your attitude and how you don't care what others say," he said. I nuzzled him. "So am I. You just give me this feeling," I said. He gladly nuzzled back, and then started to look at me intensely again. "Watashi wa tsuneni mewosamasu shitai, to watashiniha, migidonari no soko ni anata o sansho shite kudasai," (I always want to wake up and see you right there next to me) he said. I sighed happily. "Watashi mo so," (me too) I replied.

We sat and talked until Raph looked out the window again. "Think we should be heading back?" he asked. I hopped up. "Yeah, guess so. You know it's really cute when you get all nervous and start talking Japanese." "We all do it," he replied, "It usually keeps us from sayin somethin stupid without anyone else knowin." I chuckled. "Guess that would make sense," I said. I got up, but Raph grabbed my hand. "Kayla..." he said. I turned around to face him. He suddenly pressed his lips against mine. My face was so red there isn't even a word to describe it. When he pulled away, I was still blushing, and my lips were tingling.

He smiled at my surprised expression. "I've been waiting a long time to do that," he said, "But I didn't know if you would be okay with it." I played with my fingers, trying to keep my thoughts straight. _Did he just? Wait, wait. This is just a dream right? No... It wasn't a dream. So that means that he really did just kiss me... _I thought. Raph tilted my face up to his. "Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded. "I'm more than okay. That just surprised me is all," I said. Raph smirked, and I felt my cheeks grow warm. "Why'd it surprise you?" he asked. I fidgeted. "Well, I-I never thought that you liked me back is all. I just thought you thought of us as friends," I said. Raph smiled softly at me. "I thought that YOU thought we were just friends. That's why I brought you out here in the first place," he said.

My cheeks grew warmer. "Well... Looks like we were both wrong," I said, "But you know somethin else? You said that you don't like to sing, but you just did." He blushed. "It was part of the surprise," he said. I kissed his cheek. "It was a good surprise too," I said, "When are we heading back?" He shrugged. "Don't know. Wanna spend the night here?" he asked. I looked around the warehouse. "Um, where would we sleep?" I asked. He grabbed my hand, and pulled me up. "There's another room in here. We could sleep in there," he said. I shrugged. "Maybe we could go back. Then you can brag to Mikey that you could get a girlfriend before he did. You know the way you do when you think I'm not around," I said with a smirk. Raph blushed. "I do that? I would've never guessed," he muttered.

I walked into the lair very flushed, and trying to hide it. Mari turned around. "Hey guys where've you been? You were gone when we came back," she said. Raph stepped up to Mikey, and punched him as hard as he could. Mikey gasped and fell to the floor. "Dude... What was that for?! I didn't even do anything," he groaned. Raph smirked. "Remember that bet ya made with me? I win," he said. Mikey sat up, and looked at me. "You didn't," he gasped, "You're totally lying dude!" "Am I, well watch this," Raph shot back. He held up my wrist, showing the bracelet. "I thought you were kidding when you said you were goin to give that to her. Congrats dude," Mikey said. Mari came over for a hug. "Yeah, can't believe ya did it sis," she said. Raph looked around. "Where's Hanna? She's usually waiting for us," he said.

Mari pointed down the hall. "She's in her room, but I think she's still awake though," she said. We walked down the hall, and opened her door. Hanna laid there, holding Berry to her chest. "Hey Hanna we're home," Raph said. She hopped up, and gave us a hug. "I had fun at pawk with Donnie and Awwy," she said, "Why you not hewe when I come home?" Raph and I shared a look. "Well Hanna, we went to a very special place to spend some time with each other," I said as I turned red. "Yeah, and I asked Kayla to my um," Raph said. Hanna's eyes grew wide and bright. "Kaywa youw giwlfwiend now?" she asked. "Yeah kiddo. She's my girlfriend now," Raph replied. Hanna smiled. "Can you teww me stowy?" she asked. Raph set her down on her bed. "Sure, wanna hear about Princess Hanna?" asked. Hanna nodded.

"Okay, so where'd we leave off?" Raph asked. "Shweddew pwot wevenge," Hanna replied. "Right, so um the evil king went back to his huge castle palace thingy and called all his ninjas. He made em search everywhere for the princess. Little did they know she lived far away in... The, um..." he began. I elbowed him. "Mountains. So she and Berry sat by the river having a uuuh picnic, when one of the ninjas spotted them," he said. I sighed. "I thought they didn't know where she was," I said. "They found her eventually," he replied, "Anyways, the princess took out her sword and sliced up all the ninjas, and Berry ripped them apart in her teeth. The king was mad and sent more ninjas after them. But the princess and Berry were gone by the time they got there." Hanna giggled. "What happened next?" she asked. "Well, the princess went deep into the um.. Forest to uh pick fruit and to escape the ninjas. Then they met some new friends. King Raph and his Queen Kayla of the forest!" he said. Hanna and I laughed. He was TERRIBLE at tellin stories. "The king and queen let them stay in their big treehouse, and let them eat all the food they wanted. But then the evil ninjas found them, but the queen had a magic necklace that took them far away," he said.

Hanna yawned. "Teww me mowe," she said. Raph tucked her in. "Nope not till tomorrow," he said. Hanna pouted. "Pwease Waph. You pwomised," she said. He shook his head. "Sorry squirt, you'll fall asleep on me," he replied. She yawned again. "Wiww not," she said. "Yeah ya will. You can wait," he said. She nodded, and we got up to leave. Right before Raph closed the door, Hanna called him. "Waph, can I sweep with you and Kaywa tonight?" she asked. Raph opened his arms. "Come on kiddo," he said. She ran into his arms, and he carried her into his room.

Hanna was already asleep when Raph tucked her in. "Ya know fer a tough guy, you're not a bad parent," I said. Raph shrugged. "Eh, guess so. You're a pretty good parent yourself," he said. He laid down next to me, and he just kinda stared at me for awhile. He brushed my bangs out of my eyes, and gave me a gentle kiss. "Oyasumi watashi no ai," (Goodnight my love) he said. "Oyasumi Raphie," (Goodnight Raphie) I replied. He gently held me and Hanna against him. "Suuito dorimu," (Sweet dreams) he whispered. I kissed his cheek before nodding off.

_KAYLA'S DREAM_

_I was laying in some field of grass in the middle of nowhere. "Raph? Hanna?" I called. No answer, just the wind. "Where the heck am I?" I asked. There was forest to my right, and I slowly walked in that direction. Then it suddenly began to rain. "Oh come on!" I yelled. I started to run, brushing branches and leaves outta my face. I slipped, and fell in the mud. I just got up, and started running again. I heard thunder crash overhead, and I picked up my __pace. _

_Eventually, I found myself at the top of a hill. There was a shadow in front of me, and I slowly crept up behind it, taking out my sword. "Alright, where am I, and who are ya?" I growled. I got nothing, so I got pissed. "You wanna do this the hard way, I want the hard way," I yelled, charging. To my shock, my sword went right through the guy. When I pulled my sword back, there was no type of blood or anything on it. "Just what HELL are YOU?!" I screamed. No answer. I tried to punch him, but my hand went through his head. I tried to kick him, but my leg went through him again. I growled, and just flat out tried to tackle the guy, flopping down into the mud. I glared right at him. "Where. Am. I?!" I yelled. I got a good look at his face, and my blood went cold. There standing in front of me, was none other than the Shredder. I shrieked, and fell down._

_I tried as hard as I could to clam down, but my nerves wouldn't let me. I just sat there and screamed for about five minutes. I got back up, and tried to slap Shredder, but my hand still went through. I pounded the ground, and then I noticed his outfit. Shredder was wearing an old Foot ninja suit, no blades and no armor. I looked behind me, and saw a town. I decided to get a closer look. A band of about twenty people were following a Foot ninja dressed as Shredder into a house. "What the..." I said. The ninja then climbed out onto the roof, and closed whatever trap door he come out of. Shredder made a signal, and the house lit up in flames. I had a bad feeling of what was happening. "No! Mom, Dad!" I cried. I started to run down the hill, jumping over roots and shrubs. I heard a scream and ran faster, slipping and falling in the mud about fifty times. I __pounded on the door, and flew through it. _

_I hopped up, and looked around. There was no one in the room, but then I heard another scream. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could. I found the people in a room at the end of the hall, a room with a locked door, and no windows whatsoever. The ultimate trap. Two certain figures in a corner caught my attention. The woman had a necklace exactly like mine around her neck, and the man had noticeably hazel eyes like mine. Everything instantly clicked. Those two were my parents. "Mom, Dad!" I called, "You gotta find a way outta here!" Suddenly, the woman dropped to the ground, and then the man dropped. "No. No__nonononononononono!" I screamed as I ran over. I tried to help them, but my hands just kept going through them. Fire burned all around, and I kept on trying to save my parents. Tears fell down my cheeks, and my hair fell around my eyes, but I kept fighting. _

_ The they stopped moving all together. "No.." I whispered, "Mom? Dad?" No answer, their bodies were stiff, and I couldn't hear them breathing. "Mom... Dad..." I said. Still no answer. "Please wake up," I whispered, "I just want you back." The screams continued as the house burned to the ground. Then I heard another scream. It was louder, filled with pain and fear. That's when I realized... It was mine. It was my scream, trying to be heard over the roar of the fire, trying t__o keep my parents here with me. I just screamed, allowing the tears to mix with the fire. I screamed all my pain, everything I had to suffer. I just want it to stop. _

NORMAL POV

Something was shaking me awake, but I wasn't waking up. I still saw the fire, and I was still looking at my dead parents. I was still screaming. "Kayla!" someone called. I tried to wake up. I could feel them shaking me. "Kayla! Wake up!" the voice called. I tried harder, now I can feel the blankets. "Wake up!" it called. I sat up, screaming my head off. Raph hugged me tightly. "Kayla, you're okay, I'm here now," he said. I grabbed him and burst into tears, crying into his shoulder. He gently stroked my head. "Don't worry Kayla, I'm here to keep ya safe. Don't cry," he said softly. Hanna tugged on his hand. "Waph, why Kaywa cwy?" she asked. He shifted me onto his right arm, and held Hanna with his left.

"Remember when I told ya Kayla had nightmares?" he asked. Hanna nodded. "Well, she has them a lot, so I have to take care of her when that happens. They get worse everytime," he said. My sobbing turned into soft whimpers. Raph gently wiped my tears away with his thumb. "Shh. Kayla you're too pretty to cry. It's okay, just breathe and tell me what happened," he said. I took a deep, shaky breath. "I saw it," I whispered. "Saw what?" "I saw my parents... When they died. There was a scream too... And i-it was mine," I said. Raph smiled softly at me. "Maybe it was your necklace. Asami said that it can show you the past right? So, that's probably all it is," he said. I nodded, and gently curled up in his arms. Hanna gave me hug. "I don't wike to see you sad. Can you pwease smile?" she asked. I smiled weakly, and she smiled back. "I make you feew bettew too?" she asked. I nodded again.

Raph glanced at Hanna. "Alright kiddo, bedtime," he said. "You teww me stowy fiwst?" she asked. Raph crossed his arms. "Bed," he said. Hanna pouted and laid down with a huff. Raph turned back to me. "You need some rest too," he said. I shook my head. "I'm too scared to sleep," I whispered. He kissed my cheek. "I know, but you'll be fine. I'll keep an eye on ya, and make sure you're okay," he said. I looked up at him. "Really?" I asked. "I promise," he replied. I still didn't lay down. "I just CAN'T go to sleep. Not after seein that," I said. Raph sighed, and tried for the tenth time to lay me down. I sat up like a spring. "Kayla, you need your rest. I promise that I'll check on ya like I always do, so you don't have to worry," he said. I shook my head, and he sighed again. "What's it gonna take to get ya to get believe me?" he asked. I shrugged, and he got a little smirk on his face. He started to nuzzle me a little. "Is that any better?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I can't go to sleep Raph. I just can't," I said. Raph thought about it for a minute. "Will a song help?" he asked. I looked at the ground. "What do ya mean?" I asked. "Like if I sing ya a song will you go to sleep?" he asked. I nodded, and he pulled me into his warm embrace. "Any requests?" he asked. "Hall of Fame," I whispered. "You're lucky I actually kinda like this song," he said. I laughed softly, and got comfortable. Raph gave me a quick kiss, and started to sing.

**Yeah**** you could be the greatest, you could be the best **

**You could be the king k****ong bangin on your chest **

**Y****ou could beat the world, you could beat the war **

**You can talk to god, go bangin on his door**

**You can throw your hands up**

**You can be the clock**

**You can move a mountain **

**You c****an break rocks**

**You ca****n be a master, don't wait for luck **

**Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself **

**Standin**** in a hall of fame **

**And the world's gonna know your n****ame **

**Cuz you burn ****with the brightest flame **

**And the world's gonna know your name**

**And you'll b****e on the walls of the hall of fame **

**You could go the distance **

**You could run the mile **

**You**** can walk straight through hell with a smile **

**You could be the hero **

**You could be the gold, breakin all the records thought never could be broke **

**Do**** it for your people **

**Do it for your pride **

**Never gonna know if you never even try**

**Do**** it for your country **

**Do it for your name **

**Cause**** there's gonna be day when you're **

**Standin in the hall of fame **

**And**** the world's gonna know your name **

**Cuz you burn with the brightest flame **

**And**** the world's gonna know your name **

**And you'll be on the wal****ls of the hall of fame **

**Be champion,**** be a champion, be a champion, be a champion **

**On the walls of the hall of fame **

**Be**** students, be teachers, be politicians, be preachers **

**Be believers****, be leaders, be champions, be truth seekers **

**Be students, be teachers, be politicians, be preachers**

**Be ****believers, be leaders, be champions... **

**Standin in the hall of fame **

**And the world's gonna know**** your name **

**Cuz ****you burn with the brightest flame**

**And the world's gonna know your name**

**An****d you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame **

**You could be the greatest **

**You**** could be the best **

**You can be king kong bangin on his chest **

**You**** could beat the world **

**You could talk ****to God go bangin on his door **

**You can throw your hands up **

**You can be the ****clock **

**You**** can move a mountain **

**You can break rocks **

**You can be a ****master **

**Don't wait for luck **

**Dedicate yourself and you can find your****self **

**Standin in the hall of fame **

I eventually started to calm down as he finished. Raph gently rocked me and held me in an iron strong grip. "Was that any better?" he asked. I nodded and Raph laid down next to me. "I promise to check ya to make sure you're okay. So there's no need to worry," he said. I nodded, and kissed my cheek. "Good, now just close your eyes. I promise nothing will happen to ya," he said. I snuggled in a little closer to him and slowly closed my eyes. "Goodnight Kayla," he said.


	17. Lost Love

"Bradford?" I called as I walked into his apartment. The place was trashed. "Bradford!" I yelled. I started running around, looking. He wasn't there, and I couldn't find a clue as to where he's been. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I whirled around, my sword ready. There was a man in here, wearing a dark suit. "Alright, where's Bradford!" I demanded. He smiled. "You Bradford's little girly aren't ya?" he asked in a raspy voice. I got into position. "What does it matter to you," I growled. He took a step towards me. "You're gonna make a nice little present for the boss," he said.

I growled and swung my sword, making a large gash on the man's cheek. "I ain't no one's present, and you're gonna tell me where Bradford is, or else you can say bye to the boss," I snapped. The man snapped his fingers, and I got ready. About ten other guys came out, but I could take them. "Alright sweetheart. Boss wants a present, and he's gonna get one," the man said. I glared at him, and kicked him into the wall. I tried to swing my sword, but a guy kicked it away. "Big mistake," I hissed.

I battled it out with those guys until one of them grabbed me from behind, and threw me across the room. I smacked into the wall with a groan. I shook my head to keep myself from passing out. "Bradford..." I whispered, "He's still okay. He.. He texted me about ten minutes ago. And he could be goin to get help." The man grinned wickedly. "Ya mean with this phone?" he asked, holding out his palm. There was a phone in his hand... Bradford's phone. "No..." I said. I slowly got up, and back into a fighting stance. "You'll pay for this!" I screamed.

I charged for the man, but another guy came and whacked me against the wall again. I tried to get up, but I was kicked into the wall over and over and over. Pretty soon, the room was getting fuzzy. I shook my head, and used that last bit of energy to try and stop them. Somebody punched me into the wall, and the world went black.

* * *

ALLY'S POV

I felt something burning and I looked down. My necklace was glowing for like the third time that day. The first two were just false alarms, Kayla walking down the street and Kayla opening the door to Bradford's apartment. I shook my head. "I'm sure that Kayla can handle just about anything that comes her way. She is like a female terminator after all," I said to myself, "But I do want to see what it's gonna be this time. Maybe it's Kayla having.. *gasp* Dinner with Bradford!" I laughed at my joke, even though no one was around.

I touched my necklace and prepared for the image. Kayla was fighting someone, about ten different guys in dark suits. She was getting roughed up pretty bad, and then she was kicked into a wall. She got back up, but they kicked into the wall again. The image faded, and I was freaking out. "Lenny! Mari!" I screamed, "Everyone!" I ran out to grab Lenny. I shook her. "Lenny, Kayla's in some major trouble!" I screamed. Lenny patted my shoulder. "Ally, Kayla's gonna be fine. It was probably just another false alarm," she said. I shook my head. "I'm serious Lenny! There were these huge guys in dark suits beating her up! We need to go find her," I said, pulling on her arm.

Mari looked at me. "Kayla's really in trouble?" she asked. I glared at her. "Yes! And we have to go find her right now," I growled. Lenny stayed put. "Call her first, see if she's okay," she said. I felt like slapping the crap outta her. "Lenny! Stop bein Ms. Hero pants and let's go save our sister!" I snapped. I pushed her aside, and went to go find someone who actually cares.

"Donnie, I need your help," I said. He looked up. "You okay Ally?" he asked. I shook my head. "Kayla is in trouble, and Lenny's not helpin," I said. Donnie smiled softly at me, causing my heart to flutter a little. "Look, I know you saw something in that image, but maybe it was false," he said. I held myself back from slapping him. "No! That image was not false! Kayla is in TROUBLE! Are ya gonna help me or not?!" I yelled. He flinched at my harsh tone. "Look Don, I'm sorry okay, but I really want to save Kayla," I said. "It's okay, maybe you should try to figure out a location," he said. I smiled at him. "Thanks Donnie, can you maybe tell Leo. You know we can hardly go anywhere without him," I said.

As soon as Leo and Lenny were in the room, I took a deep breath. "Okay, we know that Kayla went to go visit Bradford for the night right?" I said, "But I think something ELSE was there waiting for her." Mari nodded. "Yeah, maybe we gotta figure out how they took her," she said. "Obviously they got her at Bradford's apartment. But still, we need to go there and look for some clues, or at least an idea of where they took her," I said. I looked at Leo, my eyes pleading for him to let us leave. He sighed. "Fine, we'll go look for her. Ally, you go get Raph before we leave. I think it's important for him to know that she could be in trouble," he said.

I ran straight for the dojo. "Raph, come on we're leaving," I said. "What do ya mean? W-" "Kayla's in danger. I saw an image of her being taken by someone," I interrupted. His eyes widened. "Well come on! We gotta go now," he said, "Hanna, go find Master Splinter." Hanna nodded, and went into Splinter's room. "Whoever took her is gonna be drinkin out a straw when I'm done with em," he growled. I rolled my eyes. "Come on Raph, let's just go," I said.

The door nearly fell off of its hinges when I opened it. The once beautiful apartment was demolished. Furniture was thrown aside, and there was an obvious sign of a struggle. I took a step inside, and looked around. Then something caught my eye. The wall had a small crack in it, and there were blood stains on the floor and the wall. Then I found something else. The bracelet Raph gave Kayla, smashed, every gem crushed and the heart broken into two. "Guys... Look," I said. Mari burst into tears when she saw it. "Ally, does this mean that she's... Gone?" Mari asked. Donnie kneeled next to me. "I should probably take a sample to see if the blood is hers," he said.

I moved out of his way, and looked around. I eventually found her sword with a small amount of blood on the tip. I passed it to Donnie, and continued looking. I glanced back and saw Raph gently picking up the remains of the bracelet. "Kayla..." he whispered. I put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll get her back really soon," I said. He glared at me. "How do you know. She could be thousands of miles away from here.. And we might never see her again," he said. I tried to talk to him, but he shrugged me off. I joined Donnie. _Man, I hope we find her soon... _I thought sadly. I really hope we find her soon.

* * *

KAYLA'S POV

All I felt was pain as I slowly regained consciousness. I was in some sort of musty room, and as I stood up, I realized I was in some sort of cage. I pounded my fists against the bars. "Let me out!" I demanded. The man I fought slowly came in from another room. I knew it was him because of the bandage on his cheek. "Ah, you're awake. You ready to meet the boss?" he asked. "No, I'm ready to terminate the boss," I growled. I rubbed my shoulder. It still hurt from when I was thrown into the wall. "Ah ah ah. You need to have a good attitude when you're meetin the boss. Since you're gonna be stayin here for awhile," he said. I gripped the bars, and glared at the man in pure hatred. "I'm not goin to stay here as your pet!" I yelled. Two more guys came in. "Alright boys, take her to... The boss," he said. I tried my hardest to break free as the two men moved my cage.

I ended up in a blue dimly lit room before a small set of stairs. There was a big man sitting in a chair at the top. "Floyd, what's with that bandage on your face?" he asked. The man who I guessed was Floyd stepped forward. "We have a present for ya boss," he said, "Bring her in." The two men rolled my cage under the light, where I glared up at the man in the chair. He got up and walked over to my cage. "This Bradford's girl?" he asked. Floyd nodded and the man smiled. "Well she sure is a pretty one," he said. He tickled me under my chin and I bit him. "Feisty one at that," he said with a chuckle.

"Alright boss man, why am I here and what have you done with Bradford?!" I demanded as I glared at him. "Oh I didn't do anything to Bradford," the man replied, "At least not yet." "What do you mean?" I asked. "You see, Bradford made a deal with us, but never kept his end of the deal. Do we decided to take something of his," he said. I boiled with rage. "Y-ya can't keep me locked up in here!" "Course I can. Unless Bradford gives us what we want, you gonna be here a loooong time," he shot back.

I started to attack the bars, punching and kicking at them."Let me outta here!" I demanded. "Looky here girl. You're gonna have to be happy while you're here, or else it'll feel like you're trapped," the 'boss' said. I narrowed my eyes at him. "I AM trapped in here if you didn't notice," I snapped. "Well since you're gonna be here for awhile, you're gonna have to get used to things round here," he said, ignoring me, "For instance, I'm the boss around here, but you can call me Big Daddy." I crossed my arms. "I'm not gonna call you anything. Cept scum," I growled. "That's not the way to be, you need to be happy while you're here," Floyd said. I turned away.

"Come now, we'll give you a little name or something," Big Daddy said. I ignored them. "How bout Candy?" Floyd asked. "No something that'll fit," Big Daddy said. I sighed, irritated. "Maybe we could call her Se-" Big Daddy smacked him upside the head. "Nah fool! She won't like that!" he yelled. "Sorry boss," Floyd mumbled. _Idiots. Man I hope I get outta here real soon, _I thought. "How bout Princess then?" Floyd suggested. I whirled around. "No! I don't want any of your stupid names! I just wanna get the hell outta here!" I screamed. "Aw see what you did Floyd? You upset our guest," Big Daddy said. I rolled my eyes. Floyd started to tap on the bars. "I'm awful sorry if I upset ya," he said. I ignored him.

They went back to negotiating names. "Kitty? Cause she sure is one bad kitty," Floyd said. Big Daddy face palmed. "Look here Floyd, she's my present, so I gets to name her," he said. I growled. "I know! Dolly You can be little Miss Dolly!" Big Daddy exclaimed. "No, I don't want any of your names," I hissed. "Well then, tell me your real name," Big Daddy said. I shook my head. "I don't trust or like you," I growled. Big Daddy shrugged. "It's either that or Miss Dolly," he replied. No response. "Miss Dolly it is," Floyd said.

I sat there for I don't know how long meditating, when Floyd tapped on the bars. "Miss Dolly, you hungry?" he asked. I nodded. "What you want?" he asked. "Why do you care? I'M your prisoner," I snapped. "The boss wants me to take care of our special guests. Said he can't have a pretty girl like yourself dying no can he?" Floyd explained. "Guess I like macaroni and cheese," I muttered. "Alright, be back in minute Miss Dolly. Anything else?" he asked. "Water's fine," I said. Once he left I started looking for an escape. I don't know how they put me into the cage, but I'm gonna try to find a way out.

I yanked and pulled at random bars, trying to find some sort of lever or something. No luck so far. I sighed in defeat. _I should just meditate a little to keep thoughts together, _I thought. Floyd soon returned with a plate and a small cup of water. _Okay, maybe if I see how he puts in the food, then I can get an idea of how they put me in here, _I thought. I watched carefully as Floyd pressed a button at the top, and passed the food down to me. "The boss also wanted you to eat with us, that way you won't be lonely," he said. "It's funny how he's takin such good care of me, but yet I'm stuck in a cage," I said under my breath. Two men came and rolled me down another hallway.

I was put in a room with dark purple walls and three long tables. "What is this place?" I asked. "It's where we eat together. You'll like it here," Floyd said. "Not likely," I muttered. Floyd whistled, and twenty guys came running in. "Alright boys, this here is Miss Dolly. She's gonna be stayin here with us, and it's our job to take good care of her," Floyd said. The men all said hello, but I didn't respond. "She's a little shy," Floyd said. I rolled my eyes. _I just wanna get to that button, _I thought, _And then I can get outta this place._

* * *

RAPH'S POV

It was quiet as we headed back to the lair. I still had the smashed necklace in my hands, and I was just staring at it. _Man, what am I gonna tell Hanna? _I thought. I walked into the dojo and found Hanna practicing with her wooden sword. "Hey kid," I said, forcing a smile. "Waph!" she exclaimed. She dropped her sword, and gave me a hug. "You find Kaywa?" she asked. My face fell and she stopped smiling. "Waph?" she asked. I sighed and kneeled down so I was looking her in the eye. "Well ya see, Kayla was taken by someone," I said, "And we don't know where she is." Hanna's eyes filled with tears. "Kaywa not coming back?" she asked.

I shook my head. "We have to find out where she is," I said. Hanna grabbed my arm and started to cry. I gently stroked her head the same way I would do if Kayla had nightmares. "It okay Hanna," I said softly, "We'll get her back. I promise." She looked up at me, her eyes glistening with tears. "Weally?" she asked. I wiped the tears away with my thumb. "Yes. Come on, let's get you to bed," I said.

As I tucked Hanna in, she pulled on my mask. "I wanna sweep with you," she said, "I scared." I grabbed her hand. "Don't worry, you'll be fine," I said. She shook her head. "I want Kaywa back!" she said, bursting into tears. I hugged her. "Don't cry Hanna. We're gonna search for her tomorrow. She might even come back tonight," I said. I was trying to reassure her and myself. She continued to cry. "I want her back! I want her wight NOW!" she sobbed. I held her tighter. "It's okay, I'm sure she's fine," I said softly.

Eventually Hanna stopped crying. "I-I wanna sweep with you," she whispered. I gently picked her up. "Alright squirt. Anything to get ya to sleep," I said as I carried her to my room. As soon as I tucked her in, she snuggled close to me. "Ya wanna hear a story?" I asked. She shook her head. "I too sad for stowy," she said with a sniff. I gently kissed her forehead. "It's okay. Ya still have me, and we'll try to find Kayla as soon as we can," I said. Hanna nodded. "Okay. Night Waph," she said. I made sure she was asleep before I carefully took the remains of Kayla's bracelet.

I held it closely to my chest. "I swear, I'm not gonna stop until I find you. If I have to, I'll search the entire planet just for one more day with you," I whispered, "I promise." I stared at the bracelet, and I felt tears prick my eyes. I shook them away. _No, I'm not gonna cry, _I thought. Then I went through all the good times I've had with Kayla. I remember all those times I've nuzzled her, and held her close. All those times we've joked around with each other. And that moment when I finally had enough courage to kiss her. The tears stung my eyes, but I shook them away again. I recounted a memory of me and Kayla.

_FLASHBACK_

_I felt arms wrap around my neck as I was punching the dummy. "Hey Raph," Kayla said. She was happy today, but I don't know why. "Hey, what's got you so cheerful?" "Oh nothin, I just had an idea that made me smile," she said. I turned around to face her. "Like what?" I asked. She played with her fingers. "Well, I sorta have to do this essay thing.. About someone I think of as a hero..." She was blushing now, and I though it looked cute. _

_"So, did ya think of a hero yet?" I asked. Kayla's cheeks grew redder. I smirked. "W-well.. Maybe I have one option," she said. I placed one of my arms around her shoulder. "Is it a good friend of yours?" I asked. "Are ya playin twenty questions or somethin?" she asked. I shrugged. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Who's it gonna be about?" "Donnie," she replied. "W-what, but I thought!" I stammered. She raised an eyebrow. "What?" "Oh um, it's just that.." I began. She playfully punched my arm. "It's about you meathead! I hang out with you more than anyone," she said._

_I saw her blush just a shade deeper. "Well, we can work on it in my room if ya want," I said. "Seems cool, I just don't want it to feel like an interview," Kayla said. I shrugged. "Do you have to ask any questions?" "Not really," she replied, "Just who's your hero and why." She sat down and got set to work. I grabbed a comic, but I wasn't reading it. I was busy watching her. She has such pretty eyes, and she was so smart. And then her bangs would flop in her face w__hen she was confused. For some reason, she made my heart flutter. _

_I heard a low growl and then a snap. I looked up and found her with a broken pencil in her hand. "Man this is hard," she growled. "What is it?" I asked. "I have just one more paragraph, but I can't think of anything," she replied. "Well come up here, I can help," I said. She frowned. "Uh, you're not exactly Donnie. Maybe I should just go see him," Kayla said. "I know, but maybe you could give me a try. Couldn't hurt," I said._

_She sighed and sat next to me. "What do ya have to do?" "Well, I have to put how much my hero means to me. Like out bond or somethin," she replied. "Well what exactly do I mean to you? Shouldn't be too hard to figure that out," I said. She tapped her pencil against her chin, and then started writing like crazy. About five minutes later, she sighed in relief, threw her pencil across the room, and flopped down on the bed. "I take it you're done," I said. She pumped her fist in the air. "Yes, finally!" she said. I chuckled __and she sat up. _

_"What's so funny?" she asked. "It's just that you love to write, but you seemed do happy to be done," I said. "That's only because I write what I feel," she said, "And right now, I'm bored." I smirked at that. That usually means she's up for anything. "Well, you can sit up here if ya like," I said, patting the spot next to me. I saw her blush a little__ as she laid down next to me. I could she was deciding if she should move closer or not, so I made the move. I pulled her closer, wrapping my arms around her. _

_I guess she was reading my comic with me, since she was actually listening when I showed her parts of it. I was mostly watching h__er outta the corner of my eye though. At one point she was playin around with the ends of my mask, twirling the ends around her fingers. Then she gently nuzzled my cheek. I could tell she was bored. I looked at her. "Are ya bored?" I asked. "No, I'm not bored," she said. She was cute, I couldn't help but kiss her cheek. _

_"You're bored. I know you are," I said.__ Kayla blushed again. "Actually yeah, just a little," she said, nuzzling me again. I nuzzled her back, I don't know why. It just felt right. I could feel her getting a bit warmer, and I could tell she was blushing. "Raph, thanks for helpin me," she said softly. I smiled at her, nearly gettin lost in those beautiful hazel eyes. "It's no problem really. I'd help ya with just __about anything," I said. She smiled. "Really?" "Positive," I replied. I gently nuzzled her again. _

_END FLASHBACK _

I felt a lump in my throat as I looked at the bracelet again. Kayla is somewhere out there, and she needs help. And for the first time, I won't be there. The tears started to well up, and this time I let a few tumble down my cheeks. "Kayla, I'm gonna find ya," I whispered, "And I'll make sure whoever took you dies a painful death." The tears were coming faster now, but I tried to keep quiet. I didn't want anyone to see me like this. I gently rubbed my thumb against the broken heart, hopin that we'll find her soon. "I won't stop until I find you... My love," I whispered. I felt another shock of pain, and I couldn't hold back any longer.

I did something I hadn't done in years. I cried. My shoulders shook, and I cried harder. "Kayla, Kayla I miss you!" I sobbed, "I-I can't live without ya!" Hanna started to wake up, but I didn't care. All I wanted was Kayla. "Weo!" Hanna screamed. She ran outta the room, and I kept crying. The door slammed open, and Leo came to my side. "Raph, are you okay?" he asked. I kept crying. Pretty soon everyone was in the room, but I just stayed in that one corner, crying. "Kayla!" I screamed.

Donnie and Leo tried to calm me down, but I couldn't. "Raph, it'll be fine. We're gonna get her back," Donnie said. Without thinking, I stood up, and punched him. "No, nothing is fine! Kayla's gone, and I can't save her. How could you say everything's gonna be okay!" I yelled. Leo grabbed my arm. "I know you miss her, but that's no reason to hit him," he said firmly. I yanked my arm free. "Don't you get it Fearless! I love her, she's the only person that I've ever really opened up to! I love her Leo, LOVE! And now, she's gone!"

They tried to calm me down, but I wouldn't listen. _They just don't get it. I made a promise, _I thought. I pushed them away from me. "Why are ya tryin to make it seem like everything is okay? Leo, you've never experienced what I've felt. Do you have any idea how I feel knowin that I might never see the person I love again? You have any idea what that does to me?" I asked. He didn't answer. "I didn't think so," I growled.

* * *

KAYLA'S POV

I watched as the men stuffed their faces. Floyd looked up. "Aren't you hungry Miss Dolly?" he asked. "How do I know if ya didn't put anything in it," I said. Floyd rolled his eyes. "I didn't put nothin it it. The boss wouldn't want you dead now would he?" he asked. "How should I know," I snapped. I hesitantly picked up my fork. They were all watching now, waiting. I sighed. "Don't ya know it's rude to stare!" I growled. They started stuffing their faces again, and I picked up little of the food. _Hmm it looks like macaroni and cheese, _I thought. I took a small bite, and waited. Nothing happened, so I guessed it's okay.

In some sick, twisted way this was like havin dinner with a family. After awhile I finished, and started to meditate. "Hey Miss Dolly, whatcha doin?" one of the men asked. I opened one eye. "I'm tryin to meditate. But I can't with all the interruptions," I said. I tried to touch my bracelet to reassure myself, but then realized something horrible. The bracelet was gone, replaced by a scar. I guessed someone must've cut it off during the fight.

I felt tears prick my eyes. Raph... I missed him. I missed everyone, and I wondered what they were doing. I rubbed my wrist, and one of the men cleared his throat. "Hey Miss Dolly, you okay?" he asked. I turned away. "No, I'm probably never gonna be 'okay' again," I said, "I wanna go home." Floyd tapped the bars to get my attention. "Look, I know you wanna go home-" "If you know then you should let me go!" I yelled. He took a step back. "I can't that's the boss' decision to decide," he said.

I growled, and kicked the bars, ignoring the throbbing pain in my foot. I sat down with huff, wrapping my arms around myself. "Are you cold Miss Dolly?" another man asked. "What does it look it to you!" I snapped. Floyd sent the men off to get some blankets, then came over to the cage. "Miss Dolly, why don't you like us?" he asked. My eyes shot daggers at him. "What are ya, some kind of idiot? I don't like you because obviously you kidnapped me, and ya wanna hurt Bradford!" I yelled. I turned away from him. _They just don't get it. I'm not a pet! _I thought angrily.

The guys came back with like twenty blankets, and Floyd opened the top. Next thing I know, I was practically buried. "Is that better Miss Dolly?" Floyd asked. "Yes, sooo much better," I said sarcastically. I wrapped myself up in the blankets, and tried to think of a way outta here. _Alright, that button on the top is my only way out, but I don't have anything long enough to reach it. Maybe I can get Floyd to give me somethin. Then as soon as I get out, they can day hello to my fists! _I thought.

I looked around to see if anything would be long enough. There was absolutely nothing in the room, and I sighed. _Maybe I should wait until they sleep, then I can escape, _I thought. I pretended to yawn. "Hay Floyd, I was gonna sleep for the night," I said. Floyd looked at the men. "Alright boys, I'ma gonna show Miss Dolly where she sleeps. Now make sure she don't try to escape," he said. The two men came to roll my cage away. _Let's just hope this works, _I thought. I was rolled in front of a door.

Floyd smiled. "See, now ya don't have to stay in that cage anymore. The boss had a room all fixed up for you," he said. He opened the door to reveal a slightly small room with faded green walls, a bed, and a small bedside table. I frowned. "Wow, I've gone from a cage to a cage with a bed. How generous," I muttered. I decided that fighting when he took me outta of the cage would be a bad idea, considering that they would find a way to stop me. Floyd opened the top, and hauled me through. "You ain't fightin, I thought you would," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "There are about thirty of you compared to me. You actually think I'd be dumb enough to try?" I scoffed. He shrugged and tossed me into the room, my blankets following. "Now try not to escape. This place is a maze, and really dark at night," he said. He closed the door, locking it. I sat down on the bed. "Well now I'll never get outta here," I muttered, "Damn Floyd." I gently stroked the spot where my bracelet used to be. "Raph, wherever you are, I hope you and Hanna will do okay with out me," I said softly.

I felt tears well up in my eyes, and a few slipped down my cheeks. "I miss you guys," I whispered. The tears were coming faster now, and I started to cry. I wanted Raph, to feel his warm comforting touch, and see that smirk of his that always seemed to make me blush. "I want to go home!" I screamed. I was sobbing now, tears flowing like a river. I buried my face in the blankets, and cried.

After a little while, I wiped away my tears. "No, I said that if I was ever captured I wouldn't cry, I'd fight," I said, "And that's what I'm gonna do. I'll fight until I get outta here." I started lookin around, maybe I can find something to help me escape, then I'll find out where Bradford is. "Okay, the door locks from the outside, so there might be something INSIDE that I missed," I said. Then I remembered, my powers! I must've forgotten it. I materialized a key to go into the lock, and I turned it.

Thank goodness it clicked! I slowly crept out of the door, and silently slithered down the hallway. Floyd was right when he said this place was like a maze. I went through five different halls, all leading to a dead end. I eventually found a room with plenty of places to hide. "I'll hide in here until I can find a way out," I said quietly. I slowly climed into crevice, and materialized a blanket. "I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they find out 'Miss Dolly' is gone," I snickered to myself, "Then I can get outta here, and find Bradford." I wanted to make sur no one would find me, so I made a barrier that looked like another wall. _I can see them, but they can't see me, _I thought. I slowly fell asleep in the crevice.


	18. My Hero, His Angel

LENNY'S POV

It's been about four days since Kayla's gone missing. It's been hard for everyone, but Raph and Hanna seem to have the worst of it. All they do is train, and Raph hasn't slept or eaten in days. We're all worried about them. Hanna sometimes just randomly bursts into tears sometimes, and Raph sometimes goes on random rampages. I just don't know what's gonna happen if Kayla doesn't get home soon.

I found Ally and Donnie working in the lab as they tried to pinpoint a location. They haven't really come out of the lab either, always looking for Kayla day and night. "Any luck guys?" I asked. Ally looked up from her computer. "We're getting closer, but nothing yet," she said. I nodded and stepped out. Mikey and Mari were just laying there, even they haven't been doing much.

I went to go find Leo. He was always so calm about a situation, and I knew I could go to him for just about anything. He was meditating in his room. "Hey Leo," I said. He opened his eyes. "Hey, did you want to join me?" he asked. I smiled. "That would be great." I sat down next to him, and got focused. It was going pretty well until we heard a crash from the dojo. "Leo, I think we better go see what's going on," I said, "Raph might be at it again."

I was right, it was Raph. He was on another rampage, attacking just about anything in sight. Hanna was tucked away in a corner, shaking in terror. "Lenny, you get Hanna, I'll grab Raph," Leo said. I nodded, and slowly made my way over to Hanna, grabbing her small hand. "Come on, Raph needs a minute to calm down," I said. She nodded, and I led her out to the couch. "You wait here okay," I said as I went back into the dojo. I quickly dodged a punch from Raph. Leo was trying to overpower him, and I could tell it was working, even if it was taking a little while.

After about five minutes, Raph had calmed down. "Where's Hanna?" he asked. I pointed towards the living room, and walked out. "I'm gonna check up on Ally and Donnie," I said, "I'll meditate with you later." I left before he could reply, walking slowly towards the lab. I caught a glimpse of Raph hugging Hanna close to him in an attempt to comfort them both. _It's horrible to see them this way. I just wish we could find Kayla right now, _I thought.

I poked my head into the lab. "Hey guys, anything yet?" I asked. Ally looked up from Donnie's computer screen. "No luck," she sighed. Donnie gave a slight nod, and my heart sunk. "Looks like we'll just have to wait another day," I said sadly. I thanked them, and headed in the direction of Leo's room. I found him already meditating without me. "Do you want to join me?" he asked. I nodded and sat down next to him.

ALLY'S POV

Donnie and I looked at the screen, searching hungrily for any kind of sign of my missing sister's whereabouts. We've been locked away in Donnie's lab ever since Kayla went missing, and everyone's been checking for a sign every ten seconds. But we still can't find her no matter what we do. I sighed, and leaned back into my chair. _What could we use to find her. There has to be at least ONE thing, _I thought.

Then an idea hit me like a ton of bricks. "That's it!" I yelled, shaking Donnie. "That's what?" he asked worriedly. I smiled a smiled that rivaled Mikey's. "I just thought of something we could use to find Kayla!" I exclaimed. Donnie smiled, and swiveled his chair towards the computer. "What is it?" "My necklace, or our powers. You can use my energy and see if there's any similar kinds of energy," I said. "Ally, you're a genius!" Donnie said, hugging me. I blushed lightly, but I gladly hugged back. "You get searching, and I'll tell the others," I said.

I beelined for the living room. _Man I can't wait to see the look on Raph's face when I tell him we found her, _I thought. I smiled like an idiot as I ran straight towards Raph.

RAPH'S POV

Hanna and I were in that same position for awhile. Just sittin there huggin each other was all we could do. Neither of us have smiled, and all we do is train. Suddenly, I heard an excited squeal, and Ally runnin towards us like her hair was on fire. When she stopped in front of us I saw she had a huge goofy grin on her face.

"Uh Ally, why are ya so... Perky? It's kinda creepy," I said. "I... Donnie.. We," she panted, unable to contain her excitement. "Will ya just spit it out already!" I growled. She smiled again. "We... We found her," she said. It took me a moment to figure it all out. "Ya mean you found Kayla?" I asked. Ally nodded. "Donnie's looking for her now. We should get some results in a little bit," she said.

I looked down at Hanna, and stared up at me with wide, curious eyes. "Kaywa okay?" she asked. "Yeah, it seems like she is," I said. For the first time in those four days, Hanna smiled. I gladly smiled back. "Come on, let's see how Donnie's doin," I said as grabbed Hanna's hand. She swung our hands back and forth as we walked back to the lab. I was happy to see Hanna back to her cheery self. It warmed my heart a little. Donnie was lookin intensely at the computer when we came in. "Did ya find her yet?" I asked. "Almost done... Aaaaand I got one!" he said triumphantly. I pushed him outta the way. "It looks like she's downtown," I said.

Donnie nodded. "Yeah, I'll put this into the T-phones and the Shellraiser before we leave," he said. I flicker of hope danced inside me. _Kayla, alive? My sweet, beautiful fighter alive? _I thought. "When are we leavin?" I asked. Donnie smiled. "Well it's dark enough outside, so I'd say right now," he said. I took Hanna and spun her around. "Ya know what this means kiddo?" I asked, "Kayla's comin home!" Hanna smiled that smile that could light up a whole room.

* * *

KAYLA'S POV

I silently looked to the left, then to the right. _No guards out tonight, strange. I wanted to bust some heads, _I thought. I crept slowly down the hall, the same way I have for four days. I've been trapped here for four days, survivin on what little food I could steal from the kitchen. I have tried to escape before, but it would always end up in a dead end, or me nearly gettin caught and havin to leave a couple of corpses layin around. If ya catch my drift. For my weapon I'd chosen a steak knife from the kitchen that I always keep handy.

I snuck my way towards the kitchen, but stopped before I opened the door. "Bet she'd never think of us waitin here for her. She probably thought we fell alseep. Jokes on her," a voice came through the door. I smirked. _And too bad she can already see your little scheme from a mile away, _I thought. I tightened my grip on the handle of the knife, ready to strike my first target.

I was deciding how I should carry this out. _Should I go in there and show no mercy, or should I go stealth and catch them off guard? _I thought. I looked left then right, and snuck down another hall. I managed to find a guard sleeping all by himself. I needed to survive, even if I didn't want to kill him. I silently crept up to him, and slashed my knife as quick as could. In a second, it was over. I dragged the body out of sight, and slipped on the thankfully huge clothes.

My illusions worked better than I thought. I looked just like the dead guy two halls down. _Time to execute my plan, _I thought. I walked back to the kitchen, took a deep breath, and opened the door. "Hey Tommy," one of the men said. It took me awhile to realize he was talkin to me. I cleared my throat. "Hey fellas. How y'all doin tonight?" I asked. Nailed that last part! "Oh nothin," one of the guys said, "We're waitin for Miss Dolly to show up. You didn't see her did you?"

I leaned against the counter. "Nope. In fact, no one livin really has seen her," I said with a chuckle. Another man piped up. "She sure has. We just lost Ricardo last night," he said, "His throat was slit." I tried not to smile as one guy shuddered. _I'm not the little doll you thought I was__, _I thought. I quietly slid my knife outta the coat sleeve. I shoved the knife into the side of the man closest to me, undoing the illusion as I did so.

I smiled like a maniac. "Here's your Miss Dolly!" I sneered. I one tried to grab me, but I stabbed his hand, pulled the knife back, and then shoved that into his chest. I advanced quickly on the other one before he had enough time to react. I forced the knife into his rib cage. I used dishrags to muffle their struggling as I rummaged around the kitchen. I grabbed as much as needed, and slipped outta sight.

I somehow got back to that hidden room with no further problems. I trudged over to my little hill of blankets, and emptied the contents of my bag, looking at what I've collected this time. "Let's see, fruit like usual, water, and pack of ham. Welp, dinner's served," I said sarcastically, plopping down onto the floor. I wrapped the blanket around my shoulders and grabbed a banana.

I wished it was Raph here instead of this blanket. Just him and me, wrapping his arms around me, comforting me. I'd do anything for that, literally. I looked down at the blood on my hands, and sighed. I was actually kinda used this whole stabbing and stealing, even if I've only been doing it for about four days. I sighed again. "Raph why do ya make me go crazy so much? You do this all the time," I said to myself. I looked at my hands again, the blood sorta did remind me of his mask.

I rubbed the scar where my bracelet should be, looking longingly at the spot. Suddenly, my necklace started glowing. I had completely forgotten it. I quickly touched it, and waited for the image. Raph had Hanna in his lap, but that's not what threw me off. They were both crying. I've never seen Raph cry before, and I was a bit scared. What happened to them? I looked closer. Raph was murmuring something, but I couldn't exactly hear. Then I noticed one word: my name. He was upset about ME.

I searched the image hungrily for anything else, but it ended. I waited for my eyes to stop glowing as I pondered this. "Raph was crying about me? I could see him upset because I'm his girlfriend and all, but never cry. I... I never knew anyone would miss me THAT much," I said in disbelief. I rubbed the spot again. "I miss ya too Raph. You and Hanna and everyone," I said softly. A few tears fell, but I wiped them away. I picked up the knife, and shoved it into the floorboards.

"I just wanna go home already!" I yelled, "Man, I just wanna see ya again Raph. I just want to hold ya just one more time." I threw the knife into the wall, growling in anger. "I HATE this place!" I snarled. I wiped away more tears, amd focused on clearing my mind. All I've been doin besides stealin is meditating any time I can. I sat back down onto my pile of blankets, and got into a cross legged position. I slowly slipped into my thoughts, separating from the world. _I hope I get outta here soon, _I thought.

* * *

RAPH'S POV

I kissed Hanna's forehead. "Now you be good fer Splinter until I get back kay?" I asked. Hanna nodded, and went into Splinter's room. I smiled as I walked back to the Shellraiser. Donnie had said that Kayla was in some sorta maze building some where downtown. I was pretty excited to bust some heads, but I was more than happy to know that I'll get to see Kayla soon. I was pretty impatient as Leo started the engine.

I groaned. "Leo can ya go any slower? I mean it's not like we're tryin to save someone or anything. Leo rolled his eyes, and finally started the engine. I was glaring at the screen, searching for any kind of sign from Kayla. Just thinking about her name makes me see different points in our lives together. There was that first time I pinned her to the ground, to when we found Hanna, to when I told her how I really felt about her.

I just hoped she was okay. "Donnie how far away are we?" I asked. Donnie checked his screen. "About ten minutes away," he said. I growled. Not fast enough for me. "Leo, go faster," I said. "Sorry Raph, but you just have to wait. We wouldn't want to get into an accident," he said. I growled again. "Faster!" I demanded. Leo sighed, and went just a bit faster. Thank goodness.

In another five minutes, we pulled up next to the building. Donnie took out his T-phone. "Okay, This place has three floors. Kayla's energy source is stronger on the second floor, so that should be where she is," he said. Leo looked at the group. "okay, Raph, you and Donnie go the second floor with Ally. The rest of us will split up on the other floors," Leo said.

I didn't hear him as I looked for a way inside. "Hey Brainiac, where's the front door?" I asked. Donnie looked at his phone again. "We should go on the roof, and work our way down from there," he said. I jumped onto the fire escape. "Come on, we have to go!" I said. I was already half way up when they started. I didn't care, all I wanted was to save Kayla. I dragged Donnie up once I got to the top. "You help Ally up, and I'll find a way in," I said.

I eventually found a door, and kicked it down. "Raph, do you want them to catch us? We have to be silent!" Leo hissed. I rolled my eyes, and stormed inside. _If they did ANYTHING to Kayla, they're all gonna die, _I thought. Donnie and Ally ran up next to me. "Slow down Raph, we're supposed to work together," Donnie said. I rolled my eyes. "You're takin too long, and Kayla's in trouble. All I care about is makin sure she's okay," I said.

Donnie and Ally were trying to find exactly where Kayla is, but I was getting impatient. "Anything YET Donnie?" I asked. "Yeah, she's in a room somewhere near the kitchen," he replied. I charged right into the kitchen. I didn't see anything except for a few dead guys with dishrags in their mouths. "Yep Kayla's definitely been here," Ally said, checking one's pulse. "They're all dead, so they must've been here for awhile," she confirmed, "Which means Kayla shouldn't be far off." I walked out, and glanced down the hall. I saw another dead guy in a dark corner.

"Kayla's been busy while she was gone," I said, "There's another body over here." Donnie and Ally checked his pulse. "This one's dead too," Donnie said. I nodded, and looked around. There were about three different ways to go. "Alright, how far away is she now?" I asked. "Go down the hall directly behind you. She should be down there," Ally said. I started down the hall. _Don't worry Kayla, Raph's comin to get ya, _I thought.

* * *

KAYLA'S POV

I was meditating until I heard something. I grabbed the knife, and stood up. There were voices outside my little crevice, and they seemed to be arguing. "How can she be right here, that's a wall!" one snapped. Another voice sighed. "She has powers, so that must be an illusion," it said. I tensed up. The voices sounded, familiar, but I learned something important, don't trust anybody. I gripped the handle tighter.

"Good idea, if it's an illusion, then we should be able to walk through the wall," a third voice said. _Uh oh! They're gonna go through the wall! _I thought. I slid deeper into the crevice, my knuckles turning white at how hard I was holding onto my knife. "Okay, I'll stab them when they least expect it," I whispered. One figure jumped through the wall, and I tackled it. Before I could stab it, it grabbed my hand.

"Kayla! It's me," it said. I opened my eyes. Raph was underneath me, holding onto my wrist. I let him up, and dropped the knife. "R-Raph i-is that y-you?" I asked. He nodded. "Yep, it's really me," he replied. I felt tears roll down my cheeks as I jumped into his arms. I just cried, I didn't say anything. It just felt good to be in his arms again. Finally I found my voice. "I missed you guys," I said. Ally and Donnie came over and gave me a hug. "We missed you too," Ally said, "But Raph missed you the most."

I nodded as Raph pulled me in for another hug. "I really missed ya," he whispered. Donnie took out his T-phone. "Leo, we found her. We'll meet with you guys back at the Shellraiser," he said. I looked up into Raph's eyes. "I missed you too," I said softly. He smiled, and kissed me gently. I wrapped my arms around his neck, gladly kissing back. He pulled away, and smirked. "I also missed that," he said. I laughed softly. "I did too. How's Hanna?" I asked."She's okay, I've been takin care of her and Melody too. She just really missed you," he said. I nodded, and he gently grabbed my hand. "Let's get ya outta here," he said.

We got out to the Shellraiser, and Mari and Mikey ran over for a hug. "Kayla! You're okay!" Mari exclaimed. "We seriously have to catch up dudette!" Mikey said as he squeezed me. I pushed them down, and came over to Lenny for a hug. "Welcome back sister," she said. I smiled. "Good to be back," I replied. I looked at Leo. "Come on, no hug?" I asked. He chuckled, and came over for a hug. "Maybe you should be giving all your love to Raph over there. He was literally about to go out in daylight just to find you," he said. I chuckled and looked over at Raph.

I ran into his arms, and he gladly took me in. "You wanna catch up later?" he asked. I nodded. "I'd love that," I whispered. I sat next to him in my position in the Shellraiser. It was quite a long ride back to the lair, but I didn't mind. I was just happy that I was going home. I sighed happily as I looked at the streets. I haven't seen anything except for those darkened halls while I was there. I shuddered at the thought of another night there alone.

Raph and I smiled as we walked inside the lair. "Hanna, we're home," Raph called. Hanna and Melody came running out from the dojo. "Kaywa!" she yelled. Hanna ran into my arms, and I gladly hugged her. "I missed you Hanna," I said. Melody barked, and came over to shower my face with licks. I laughed. "Okay Melody down girl. I missed you too silly," I got out between laughs. Raph chuckled too. "Okay Hanna bedtime," he said.

She frowned. "Not now!" she pouted. Raph pointed down the hall. "Bed," he said. Hanna groaned. "Okay. You tell me stowy?" she asked. Raph nodded. "In minute okay. Just get comfortable," he said. Hanna smiled, and ran to her room. "I suppose it's bedtime for us too huh?" I asked. Raph shook his head. "That's just for us to have some catch up time. Unless you're tired," he said. I shook my head, and we went to Hanna's room.

Raph sat down and tried to think. "Okay... Where were we?" he asked. "Queen Kaywa took Pwincess and Bewwy to secwet pwace," Hanna replied. "Right, so Kayla used her necklace to take everyone away from the ninjas," Raph began, "Then they ended up in a secret sea cave." I groaned. "Shouldn't they just go to another jungle? They are the king and queen of the jungle after all," I said. Raph shrugged. "Who says they can't rule over a lot of places," he said. I face palmed as he continued.

As soon as Hanna fell asleep, Raph finished. At least he's getting a bit better at stories, but he's still horrible. "Thank goodness," I sighed, "I never thought she'd go to sleep." Raph rolled his eyes. "Me too. She'd probably listen for hours if she could," he said. Then he smiled at me. "But now that she is asleep, we can catch up a little," he said. I smiled. "What exactly did ya have in mind?" I asked. He led me down the hall. "You'll see," he replied.

We ended up being in Raph's room. "So what are we gonna do in here?" I asked. He sat down next to me. "Just hang out. Like we always do," he replied. I rolled my eyes and chuckled. _It's cute how he always knows what makes me happy, _I thought. I laid next to him. "It IS pretty nice to hang out with ya in here Raph. I mean like you don't try to make things soooo romantic all the time," I said. Raph looked at me. "Would it make ya happy if I did?" he asked. I shrugged. "Don't get to clingy or overprotective, I'm okay. Like I'm okay with romance, just not TOO much. You make it perfect," I said with a content sigh.

I could feel Raph's eyes on me while I played with his hand. He gently intertwined our fingers. "You actually think our relationship could work?" he asked. I kissed his cheek. "Yeah, I really do love you. It'll be fine," I said. He kissed me. "I guess that's true. I love ya," he said. "Love ya too Raph," I said. My head was placed on his plastron, and I realized something. We've never been this close before.

I shifted a little to get comfortable. It felt right in that position. Raph was just so... So comfortable. Like I could just stay there all day if I could. I heard, more like felt Raph chuckle. "What is it?" "It's just that you made Bradford a human again, so why not us?" he asked. I shrugged. "I guess I just like ya that much," I said. He chuckled again, nearly shifting me outta that comfortable position. I snuggled a bit closer.

"Don't move, you're so comfy," I said quietly. Raph gently brushed my bangs out of my eyes. "You seem to comfortable," he said, "Like you fit." I gently traced circles on his palm. "You know, I'm confused about one thing. Where IS Bradford?" I asked. Raph linked our fingers again. "Dunno. But maybe we can help ya find him," he said. I looked at him in disbelief. "You'd really do that for me? Even if he's your enemy?"

His green eyes looked directly into mine. "Yeah. I meant it when I said I'd do anything for you," he said. "Thanks... That means a lot to me," I said. Raph kissed my cheek. "You mean a lot to me," he said. Suddenly, Melody jumped in between us. I groaned. "Melody, your bed is over there," I said, pointing to the blanket in the corner. Melody licked my face before going back to the blanket. I wiped my face. "I know animals like me, but really?" I asked. Raph chuckled again. "It's kinda cute," he said.

"Ha ha you're hilarious," I said sarcastically. I placed my head back onto Raph's plastron. "Sometimes I wonder of we'll ever get any 'alone time,'" I said. Raph rolled his eyes. "What do ya think this is?" he asked. "I meant just the two of us," I said, casting a glare in Melody's direction. "Why don't ya just put Melody in Hanna's room then," Raph suggested. I shifted a little. "Okay, gimme a minute," I said.

I sat up, and got into my focus mode. I gently levitated Melody, and opened the door. It took a minute, but I managed to move her into Hanna's room. I closed the door. "Well, seems like one of your plans worked," I said. "You make it sound like my plans never work," he said, pretending to be offended. I got back into my comfortable position. "Sometimes they don't," I said.

He frowned, and I kissed his cheek. "Kidding," I said. He rolled his eyes. "Cute Kayla, real cute," he said sarcastically. I shrugged, and started to lightly trace circles on his plastron. I could literally hear his heart beating, and it beat faster as I traced circles. It made me blush a little, I don't know why. My finger trailed up, and I started to trace the crack in Raph's shell.

I've always liked that crack, it added to his toughness. I imagined what it would be like to feel those muscles of his, look deeper into those green eyes, then I- I shook the thoughts away. _You ARE there. Touch him, _My desires screamed into my head. I shook the thought away again, but it kept coming back. I placed my hand back onto his plastron, tracing the grooves and various scars. I've always noticed those scars, but now I see that some are deeper or smoother than others.

I've never really FELT Raph before. As I carefully traced around, Raph just laid there and watched. To be honest, I was quite interested. "Ya know, I think we really are in love," I thought aloud. Raph put his arms around me, pressing me closer to his plastron. He cocked his head. "How so?" I blushed knowing that he heard me. "We were separated for awhile, and we still loved each other. That's proof that we can stay together through just about anything," I said quietly. My eyes wandered over to the wall.

I could feel Raph staring at me. I sighed and turned back to tracing circles on his plastron. My fingers ran over to his arm, and gently traced my way along. After awhile I stopped, and went back to laying on top of him. Raph tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "What was it like while you were gone?" he asked me. I rested my head right below his chin. "Well... I don't like to talk about it," I replied, "I was all by myself, and I missed ya."

Raph had his arms wrapped around me in a comforting way. "I missed ya too. Now that you're back, I'm gonna do whatever I can to keep ya safe," he said. I felt tears sting at the back of my eyes. "But what if ya didn't come to save me? I'd still be stuck there-" Raph silenced me by capturing my lips with his. "Don't think like that. You're here now, and that's all that matters," he said.

I lowered my eyes. "I know I'm sorry," I whispered. Raph kissed me again. "Don't be. I know you were scared," he said, "I was scared too. My eyes widened. Raph SCARED? Never. "I was scared that I was gonna lose ya," he said to my confused look. "You missed me that much?" "When I found out you were taken, my world fell apart. I just couldn't imagine my life without you," he said, pressing a hand against my cheek.

I listened as he told me how he felt. No one, not even his brothers have seen him like this. He described how he would just sit there and think of nothing else but me, how he'd think of me while he trained. All he talked about was how much he missed ME. I could tell he was trying hard not to cry as he spoke. After awhile, I guess he couldn't handle it because he just hugged me as tight as he could.

A tear rolled down my cheek as I hugged him back with everything I had. "I-I thought I'd lost ya forever," he said. "I did too. It was the worst pain I've ever felt," I whispered, my voice shaking. Raph pulled back a little, looking at me intensely. "Promise me you'll never leave me again," he said. I nodded, and leaned my head against his chest. "I promise," I whispered.

Raph's eyes searched mine, looking to see if I meant it. I gave a small nod, and was met with a warm smile. He pulled me in closer to him. "I have a song for ya," he said. I looked up at him. "What is it?" "Something I know you'll like," he replied. He brushed my bangs out of my eyes, kissed my cheek, and sang.

***slow***

**I'm... Running out of time **

**I hope that I can save you some****how...**

**If I... If I had superpowers..**

**I'd save the world and you would b****e mine... Mine **

***a bit faster* **

**Have no fear, ****your hero is here **

**My**** super sense is tellin me that danger is near **

**I'm g****ettin close to you so I can watch your back**

**A**** villain's on the loose and he's ready to attack Oh!**

**But I'm not a super hero **

**I'm not that kinda guy **

**But I can save you baby, just give me a try**

**Cause IIII'm runnin**** outta tiiiime**

**I know w****hat I came to do, and I didn't come to lose **

**So IIII'll fight until you're miiiine**

**And if trouble comes around, I won't be b****ackin down tonight **

**OOOOH! If you're i****n danger **

**OOOOH! I'm here to save ya **

**Oh oh oh woah, give you my super luv**

**Been fightin for your love for all this time **

**What I gotta do to make you mine **

**Got no super speed, but I'm runnin this town **

**If you get in my way, Ima take you down**

**But I'm not a super hero **

**I'm not that kinda guy **

**But I can save you baby, just give me a try**

**Cause IIII'm runnin**** outta tiiiime **

**I know w****hat I came to do, and I didn't come to lose **

**So IIII'll fight until you're miiiine**

**And if trouble comes around, I won't be b****ackin down tonight **

**OOOOH! If you're i****n danger **

**OOOOH! I'm here to save ya **

**Oh oh oh woah, give you my super luv**

***Music***

***Slowly* **

**Can't you seeeee **

**We're meant to beee **

**So come with me, and say your miiine **

***Faster* **

**Don't keep me waitin **

**Cause IIII'm runnin**** outta tiiiime **

**I know w****hat I came to do, and I didn't come to lose **

**So IIII'll fight until you're miiiine**

**And if trouble comes around, I won't be b****ackin down tonight **

**OOOOH! If you're i****n danger **

**OOOOH! I'm here to save ya **

**Oh oh oh woah, give you my super luuuv**

**Give you my super luuuuuv! **

**Give you my super luuuuuv! **

**Give you my super luuuuuv! **

**Give you my super lu-u-uuv**

**Give you my super luuuv**

***Slowly* **

**And you really need...**

**Has been right in front of you this time... **

**And I... I didn't need no superpowers **

**I saved the world and now you are mine... **

**Now you're mine**

I almost melted. His voice was... Different. Like he really meant every word. Just like that time he sang to me when he told me how I felt. Raph just kinda stared into my eyes with a little crooked smile on his face. I blushed and my bangs flopped into my eyes. Raph brushed them away. "I meant it too," he said. I cocked my head. "I'll be there to save ya When you're in danger," he said.

I blushed a shade deeper. "Ya promise?" I asked. He pulled me closer, and gave me a squeeze. "Always," he whispered. He leaned in and kissed me, making my guilt float off like smoke. Every word he spoke, I believed. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he put his arms around my waist. We pulled away for air. I nuzzled his cheek. "I believe you. Every word," I said softly.

Raph leaned in, and was about to kiss me when... "Kayla! Hey, wanna play some videogames?" Mikey asked. "Yeah, come on!" Mari said. They started banging on the door. I sighed. "No thanks, I'm good," I said. More banging. "Please! You never spend any time with us!" Mari whined. "That's cause you never ask. Maybe later okay?" I asked. "You always say that," Mikey whined, "Then you end up spending the day with Donnie or Raph."

I rolled my eyes, and looked at Raph. He shrugged. "Ya can if ya want to," he said. I sighed again. "Look you guys, I'll play with ya tomorrow. Can I just spend a little time with Raph for right now?" I asked. I heard them groan. "Ugh fine! But you better plat with us tomorrow," Mikey warned.

They soon left, and I shook my head. Raph cupped my face in his hands. "Kayla... I'm sorry," he said. "For?" He looked away. "I didn't protect you. I.. I broke my promise," he said sadly. I hugged him tightly. "You meathead! You weren't there when I was taken. How could ya possibly protect if you didn't know I was in danger?" I said, laughing. He looked back at me. "Ya mean you're not mad?" he asked.

I kissed his cheek. "How could I be mad at ya? You didn't break your promise," I said softly. "But I didn't protect ya. Kayla, I wasn't there to save you." "But eventually you came, and you made sure I got outta there. You weren't there at the time, but you still came to save me. That says a lot to me," I said, putting a hand up to his cheek. He took my hand in both of his.

"So.. I didn't break my promise?" he asked. I chuckled, and traced circles on his plastron. "No, you never had," I said softly. My tracing must've soothed him because his gaze softened a bit. Raph grabbed my hand again. "I swear I'll protect ya from now on. That's a promise," he said, his eyes boring into mine. He cupped my face in his hands again as I gave him a small smile. "There's no need to promise me anything. The things you've done for me say enough," I said.

He bumped our foreheads together. "You know just what to say to make me feel better don't ya?" he asked with a chuckle. "I guess, but that's probably because of one thing," I replied. Raph planted a kiss on both my cheeks. "What would that be?" he asked. I wrapped my arms around his neck so that we were eye to eye. "You're my hero," I said softly.

Raph looked a little shocked. "How am I your hero?" he asked. I rested my head under his chin. "You don't have to ask. You know why," I said. He cocked his head. "I really don't," he said. I laughed softly, and gazed into the green eyes I've come to love. "Remember that paper I had to write?" I asked. Raph nodded, but still looked confused.

"Well, I had to put why you're my hero," I explained, "And I said how much you try to help me, even when it seems stupid." He waited for me to continue. "You're strong and tough, but you're caring. You always make me feel better about anything, and you promised to always be there for me. You're just perfect in my eyes," I mumbled the last part. "I'm perfect?" he asked, a light blush touching his cheeks. "Yeah, you're my hero," I repeated.

His fingertips brushed against my cheek. "I think you're perfect Kayla. Sometimes I wonder if you're an angel in disguise," he said. It was my turn to blush. "I'm no angel," I said. Raph smiled softly, and kissed my cheek again. "You're my angel," he said quietly. I blushed harder. "I'm your angel? Me?" I asked.

Raph kissed me slowly, convincing me to believe him. "Yes," he said, "You're my angel, and I'll never let you go." My heart fluttered. "And you are my hero," I said.


	19. Captured a Turtle

I've been back for awhile. Things have gotten back to their normal swing, except I was always pondering over things. WHERE is Bradford, and why hasn't he tried to make contact with me. I have a sneaking suspicion that he went on a mission of some sort. He leaves his phone at home when he has an important mission for Shredder. Donnie and Ally have also been a huge help.

They've been helping me look for him in the lab everyday, but we never find anything. I've also been meditating with Leo and Lenny too. It helps to just clear my mind sometimes. Playing videogames with Mikey and Mari is also pretty fun. They just seem to make everything around them much happier. They keep me laughing for hours. Then there's Raph and Hanna. They're the best family I could ask for.

I spend a majority of my day with them. Usually Raph and I train Hanna, then we sometimes go out for a walk or lay around and hang out. Hanna and I sometimes draw, or we sing a little. I'm just glad that I'm back at home with my family. I kept my promise to Mikey and Mari, and played videogames with them all the time. Mari and I usually win, since we seem to have more determination. Mikey just sits there all confident, at least until he gets beat that is.

I was playing videogames with them now, Mikey and I on the final battle. "I'm gonna beat you this time!" he said, "I'm the undefeated champ." I smirked. "Ya said that the last twelve times, and we still beat ya," I said. "Aw yeah! Girl power!" Mari cheered. I had enough energy in my gouge for combo. I pushed the button, and watched as Mikey's avatar got creamed.

His mouths dropped open. "Okay... I'm the VERY defeated champ," he said. Mari and I high fived. "My turn! You're goin down turtle boy!" Mari said as she grabbed a controller. Mikey smiled. "Are you challenging me Mari? Cause you don't wanna go there," Mikey said with a grin. Mari smirked. "Try me," she said, pressing the start button. I watched as they battled, and Mari ended it with no mercy. Wow, for the first time Mari went hard core. I was impressed.

Mari did a victory dance around Mikey. "Yep. Mari wins again! One more time, and you'll have to give up pizza for awhile," she said. Mikey crossed his arms. "I knew I never should've shown you the combo moves," he muttered. Mari stopped dancing, and came to his side. "Hey, maybe you'll win next time," she said. Mikey smiled. "Really?" he asked. "Nope!" Mari said playfully. Mikey got up, obviously about to kill her, but she ran off. "Catch me if you can sucker!" she screamed.

Mikey relentlessly chased after Mari, but eventually caught her. He pinned her against the wall. "Ha! Now whatcha gonna do?" he asked with a smirk. Mari jumped up, and kissed his cheek, then ran off. "That! I have tricks too!" she called over her shoulder. Mikey stood there with his mouth hanging open as she ran off. "Wow..." he said, blushing.

I couldn't help but smirk. "Mikey, are you blushing?" I asked. He looked away. "What? No no, why?" he asked. I put down my controller. "Oh nothing, just the way you're looking at Mari is all. What, do ya like her or something?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows. Mikey looked left then right, and gripped my shoulders. "Okay I'll tell you, but you have to swear not to tell anyone!" he hissed. I placed a hand on my heart.

"I swear I won't tell a soul," I said, "Now tell me." Mikey blushed again. "Well I may like Mari a little. She's just so awesome, plus we have a similar taste in pizza," he said. I smiled. "Knew it. So when are ya gonna tell her?" I asked. Mikey shrugged. "Can't say, she might not like me." I face palmed. "Dude come on, she won't shut up about you sometimes. Oh me and Mikey did this. Oh Mikey and I invented a new pizza sauce. Oh Mikey this and Mikey that. She is NUTZ about you," I said.

Mikey fidgeted. "I dunno. Raph always said no one would like me," he mumbled. I face palmed again. "Really? You think takin advice from Raph will get ya anywhere? It won't. She likes you, I can tell. Just I don't know, ask her out or something," I said. Mikey smiled a little. "You mean it?" he asked, hope flickering in his sky blue eyes. "Yeah, you two would make a great couple," I said. Mikey smirked. "Like you and Raph hm?" he asked.

I punched his arm. "Yes, you need to ask her out already. Now go!" I said. Mikey started to walk off, but stopped. "Wait, what do I say?" he asked. "I dunno! Something you know she'll understand," I said. I held back a chuckle as he ran off. He was adorable really, I just love him. He's like a little brother to me. I walked into the lab to find Ally and Donnie. "Hey guys, need help?" I asked.

Donnie looked up. "Not really we're almost done. Maybe if you wait we can look for Bradford," he replied. Ally looked up too. "Yeah, we're good," she said. I slid into the seat next to her. "Alright, tell me when you're done then," I said. I waited for Donnie to get back to work, then turned to Ally. "So.. How've things been goin with Donnie?" I mind spoke to her. "Good I guess. At least now he'll talk to me," she sent to my mind.

I pressed closer. "And April?" I sent. Ally shrugged. "She's okay I guess. She doesn't seem very interested, so that's good," she sent, "So you and Raph huh?" "Yeah," I sent back. Ally looked up a little, her eyes flashing excitement. "So... Do you think you could give me some tips? I need these notes," she sent. I fought the urge to groan. "Raph and Donnie are two completely different people... Or should I say mutants. You need to observe Donnie, see what he likes in a girl," I sent.

Ally tried not to scoff. "Donnie only seems interested in April," she sent angrily. I rolled my eyes. "Welp, I was gonna leave anyways, so you two can have some talking time," I sent as I stood up. "Hey Donnie, I was gonna play some videogames with Mikey, but I'll come back later," I said. "Alright see you later," Donnie said, waving me off. I winked at Ally, and walked out. I found Hanna sitting on the couch with Berry, her teddy bear.

I sat down next to her. "Hey Hanna, what are ya doin?" I asked. She looked up at me, a sad look on her face. "I want..." she whispered. I couldn't hear that last part. "What was that Hanna?" I asked. "I want a mommy and daddy," she said sadly, "I not have one." I smiled softly. "It's okay Hanna. Not everyone has a mommy and daddy," I replied. She rubbed her eyes. "Weally?" she asked. I hugged her. "Yeah, I don't have one either. They died when I was a baby," I said.

Hanna looked up. "What about Bwadford?" she asked. I shrugged. "I guess he's my dad. He's not my real dad though," I said. She cocked her head. "He pwetend to be your daddy?" she asked. "In a way. He treats me like a real daughter, like I really am," I replied. She smiled a little. "Who my pwetend mommy?" she asked. I shrugged again. "I guess that's up to you. Who you think is your mommy?" I asked. Hanna seemed to think for awhile.

She suddenly smiled wider and looked up at me again. "You my new mommy," she said, "I want Waph to be my new daddy." A light blush colored my cheeks. "You want Raph to be your dad?" I asked. Hanna nodded. "Yep, and you be my new mommy," she said. _Well I DO love her enough to consider her my daughter, but what would Raph think? _I thought. "Hey Hanna, why don't you go get Raph? Tell him we're going for a walk to the park," I said.

* * *

I looked up at the night sky overhead. Raph had agreed to go with me and Hanna, but I was still a bit worried. _If he says no, it'll break Hanna's heart... _I thought. I shook the though away. Raph would say yes... Right? Hanna took her place on the grass next to a small pond. She dipped her fingers in, swirling them around. "This water pwetty. Come see Waph," she called.

Raph and I sat next to her. "What's so great about it kiddo?" Raph asked. Hanna dipped her fingers in again. "It wook pwetty when I put my fingers in," she said, "Watch." She started to swirl them around again. Raph chuckled. "That IS pretty Hanna," he said. Hanna looked up and grabbed his hand. "You twy Waph," she said, sticking his fingers in. He started to swirl them around. "See, it make pwetty colors," Hanna said, smiling up at him.

Raph smiled back at her. "Yeah, but it's not as fun as this!" he said, splashing water on Hanna. She laughed. "You silly Waph! I got all wet," she said with a giggle. Raph started to laugh too. "Yep I got ya good didn't I?" he said. Hanna giggled again, and tackled him. "Now I got you!" she said. Raph tried to pry her off. "Come on Hanna. Move," he said sternly. Hanna crossed her arms. "Say I win," she said.

Raph frowned right back. "Come on Hanna, off," he demanded. Hanna held her ground. "No. Say I win," she said. It was cute how Hanna was being so tough. Raph smirked. "Okay then. I'll just force ya off," he said, rolling over on his side. Hanna toppled down on top of him, giggling. "I still win," she said when she stopped laughing. Raph grabbed her, and pulled her into a tight hold. "No, I do," he said. Hanna twisted around. "No I win!" she shrieked.

Somehow she managed to wiggle out of his grasp. "See, I beat you," she said. Raph stood up. "Ya gotta catch me first," he said, and ran off. Hanna started to chase after him, and I watched. _They're so cute, wish everyone else could see this, _I thought. Hanna finally stopped. "Okay Waph, I tired," she said, plopping down on the grass. Raph laid down next to her. "Ha. I win," he said. Hanna stuck her tongue out at him, and looked up.

"Oooh! Wook at the pwetty stars!" she squealed, pointing up at the sky. Raph and I looked up. What I saw made me wish I had my journal. The sky for once was not covered in smog, but thousands, no millions of glittering stars. It was beautiful. "Woah..." Raph and I said. Hanna pointed up again. "Kaywa what that big star?" she asked. I looked over to where she was pointing. "That would be the North Star. When I was little, Bradford and I would wish on it," I explained.

Hanna's eyes grew wide when I said wish. "I make wish too?" she asked. I nodded. "If you believe hard enough, it'll come true," I replied. Hanna looked up, and closed her eyes. When she was done with her wish she opened her eyes again. "What'd ya wish for kiddo?" Raph asked. "I wished for a mommy and daddy," Hanna replied. _Here it comes, _I thought.

Raph turned to look at her. "A mom and dad?" he asked. Hanna nodded. "Yeah, and you wanna know who?" she asked. I felt a blush color my cheeks. "Who?" "You and Kaywa. I want you to be my new daddy, and Kaywa to be my new mommy," Hanna replied. Raph smirked. "Is that so? Is it because we're so awesome?" he asked. I snorted. Hanna shook her head. "No, because I wuv you. And you wuv me," she replied.

Raph linked our fingers together. "Kayla, do you?" he asked. I looked at him. "Shell yeah I do. I'd love to be her mom," I said. Raph smiled. "Yeah, and I'd make an awesome dad," he said, "She'll be fighting Shredder in seconds." I shook my head with a chuckle. "Of course she will. You'll fight someone over the littlest things in a heartbeat," I said. It was his turn to chuckle. "Says the girl who'd kill a guy for callin her hot stuff," he said.

I rose an eyebrow. "I don't do that to boys who CAN call me stuff like that," I said. Raph twisted around. "And who might that be," he asked. I smirked. "As of right now, you. Why, are ya jealous?" I asked. He blushed. "No I'm not. I just don't want you to get hurt that's all," he said. "Riiiight," I teased. He pulled me close to him. "So ya wouldn't mind if I called you hot stuff huh? Well then, how about babe hm?" he asked.

I smirked. "Nope. You still can't call me princess, but you can call me anything else," I said. Raph trailed little kisses along my cheeks. "Good. Cause you're really hot, I'm serious," he said, "It'd be nice to call you babe for once." I smiled. "Sure it is Raph. Sure it is," I said. "What, I'm serious," he said. I playfully pushed him. "I know! I'm just teasin ya," I said.

I looked over at Hanna, who was busy playing with her teddy bear. I felt Raph brush a kiss against my knuckle. "It's funny," he said, "Guys aren't fighting over you like they should. I mean, I'd crack their necks if they try to make a move on ya, but still! They should see how amazing you are." Raph held me flush against him as he talked, and he was holding me tighter with each word. Suddenly he held me a little too tight.

I looked up at him. He was looking off into the distance, almost as if he could see something. "Raph are you okay?" I asked. He snapped back to reality. "Yeah I'm okay, I'm just watching. The Foot haven't really been on the attack lately, and I don't want them to make a surprise appearance," he replied. I leaned my head against his chest. "Okay, maybe we should get Hanna," I said. At the mention of her name, Hanna was already on her way over.

She sat down next to us. "We have to go home?" she asked. I looked at Raph. "Well Hanna, we don't have to leave right now. We just wanna make sure you're safe," he said. Hanna snuggled into his lap. "What dangerous?" she asked. Raph shifted a little. "Well kid, there are these bad ninjas," he said. "Just wike Shwedder?" she asked. Raph nodded. "Yeah well ya see, Shredder's real and so are the Foot," he explained.

Hanna's hazel eyes went wide. "Evil Shwedder weal?" she asked. "Yeah kid. He's very real. That's why we have to train you so you can protect yourself," he replied. Hanna shot up, and started to tug on his hand. "I wanna go home," she said nervously. She started to look around, searching for any threat. Raph tried to calm her down. "I didn't see anything Hanna, you'll be fine," he said.

Hanna looked up at him, her eyes filled with fear. "I scared Daddy. I wanna go home," she said. She started to pull on his hand again, but he wouldn't move. "It's okay, we're safe here," he said. Hanna shook her head. "Go home," she said stubbornly. Raph sighed, and helped me up. "Ya know, I think it would be better if we go home anyway. She'd probably have a heart attack if you didn't go with her," I said.

Hanna tugged again. "I wanna go home," she repeated. Raph and I walked home, Hanna looking over her shoulder every five seconds. She must be worried. "Hanna come on, if ya stop looking, we'll get home faster," I said. Hanna clutched Berry close to her chest, and ran up next to me, clinging to my arm. "There ya go. Now we can all walk together," I said.

Despite my reassurance, Hanna was still looking over her shoulder. _She might see something after all, _I thought. I let go of her hand. "Hey Raph, we should either go up and look, or we should get home faster. Hanna's really scared of something out here," I said. Raph turned back to look at Hanna. "Hey squirt, come here," he said. Hanna practically ran over to him. He placed her on his shoulders. "You're gonna have to hold on tight," he said. I knew what he was doing. We were gonna go up.

I adjusted my katana, and hopped up onto the fire escape. Raph followed up, careful not to drop Hanna. I peeked before I hopped up. I took a good look around. There, a little ways off. A few shadows were leaping over rooftops, and I saw they were heading this way. "Raph, they're up there," I said, "We need to go. NOW." Raph stopped. "You saw them?" I peeked again. They were getting closer. "Raph, get Hanna outta here," I hissed.

He nodded, and dropped to the ground. Hanna looked up, fear written across her face. I hopped down next, and we started out in a sprint. We had to get away from them as soon as possible. Hopefully they hadn't seen us yet. I had a feeling we may not out run them, but I had a plan. "Raph, I think you may need to fight them," I said. He stopped once. "What do ya mean fight them?" "I mean give Hanna to me. I'll take her and run, then you can distract them. I'll see if I can come back and help ya," I said.

Raph tossed Hanna to me, and started to hop up onto the fire escape. I nearly had to stop to catch her. "It's okay Hanna, we'll be home soon. Just hold on tight," I said. All she did was look up, her eyes never leaving where Raph jumped. I ran faster. We needed to get home before they see us. Already I could hear a fight above my head. _Alright, Raph's gonna buy us some time. Then I'll come back to help him, _I thought.

I soon reached a manhole, yanked it open, and nearly threw Hanna down. I dropped down and yanked the cover back on top. I picked Hanna, and started to run again. As soon as I reached the lair I put Hanna down. "Leo!" I screamed. He and Lenny turned from their positions in front of the T.V. "What's wrong Kayla?" Leo asked. I pointed. "The Foot. Raph's fightin them by himself to buy me and Hanna time. We gotta help him," I said.

Leo looked over at Lenny, and she nodded and went to go find the others. Mari and Mikey emerged from Mikey's room, and Ally and Donnie were in the lab as usual. Hanna wanted to stay here with Master Splinter. "Mommy be careful okay," Hanna said. I ruffled her hair. "Sure kiddo. I will," I replied. I walked out the door next to Ally. "Since when did she call you Mom?" she asked. "Just tonight. Raph and I agreed to be her new parents," I explained.

Ally smirked. "Raph's her dad huh? Are you happy about that?" she asked. I elbowed her. "What do you think. Yes," I hissed, "Now let's see you get Donnie to notice ya." She shut up after that. As we were approaching the manhole, my necklace started to glow. I touched it, and flew into the image. I saw Raph fighting the Foot. He seemed to be winning until something came from behind and attacked him. It was... BRADFORD?!

Raph whirled around, and started to fight. To my horror, the other ninjas started joining in, and he was soon overpowered. The image ended with Bradford picking him up by the neck. I started to run. "Come on come on! We need to go now!" I rushed out. Lenny grabbed me by the arm. "The image had Raph in it, didn't it?" she asked. I yanked my arm back. "No time, Bradford's back, and Raph's in trouble. I'll tell you later," I said. I started to run again, scrambling up the ladder.

My heart was beating rapidly in my chest from fear. _Why is everyone gettin taken around here, _I thought. I streaked down the street, heading towards where I last saw Raph. There, the fire escape. My heart thumped to it's own beat as I flipped as quietly as I could up the fire escape. I let out a huge breath when I saw Raph still there fighting. He had the upper hand as far as I could tell. I looked around again before motioning the others up.

"Alright you guys," I whispered, "I'm gonna see if I can help Raph. I'll fight off the Foot when they least expect it, but for now you guys stay here." They all nodded, and slowly made the rest of the way up. The Foot closed in around Raph, but he knocked them out again. I jumped in the middle of the fight. "Well well well, what do we have here?" I asked, winking at Raph. He winked back, telling me he knew what I was doing. "I was just practicing on some of your goons over here. But I guess you seem like more fun," he replied. "You really think you're gonna beat me? Fat chance," I scoffed.

I unsheathed my katana. "Why don't you come and see how much fun I can be," I said with a smirk. He came charging at me with his sais, and I countered his attack. I battled with him, the Foot standing back so they won't lose a limb. I was swinging hard enough to the point they COULD lose a limb. "Raph, you have to get outta here," I whispered so only he could hear. "What do ya mean leave?" he asked. "I saw an image come to me and-" A huge figure jumped between me and Raph.

Bradford. He's here. My blood ran cold. Before Raph could attack, Bradford had punched him into a wall. All I could do was stand there and watch in terror as Raph was nearly beat to death. Bradford kicked him one last time, and Raph finally dropped. _Stop it! You're hurting him! I can't do anything. Someone, anyone help me! _I thought. Just like in the image, Bradford picked Raph up by the scruff of his neck. "We'll take him to Master Shredder. Surely this one will tell us where Splinter is," Bradford said.

I watched as Bradford stuffed Raph into the back of a van, and prepared to take him to Shredder. One I was out of ear shot, I called Leo. "We have a problem. Raph's been.. They got him," I said. "Kayla, will you be able to keep an eye on him?" Leo asked. "Yeah, I'll try to get him outta there while I'm at it," I replied. I hung up. _Looks like my little "vacation" from the Foot has been shorter than expected, _I thought. How on earth did Bradford go missing for so long, then just MAGICALLY show up outta nowhere. Something is definitely up.

I rode in the back next to Raph's unconscious body. If only I could just get inside his mind, I'd be able to tell if he was okay. I traced along his plastron just the way he likes. The van stopped, and I reluctantly pulled away. They unloaded him, and put him in a cell in the basement of the Foot headquarters. There was no camera, no need. There was literally no way to escape the basement. I told Bradford I was going to stay and keep "watch" over Raph.

I fell to his side, and looked him over. He had a few cuts, and couple bruises, but nothing I couldn't fix. I placed my hand over his heart, and went into focus mode. One day Asami had taught my sisters and I to heal wounds. Thankfully I remembered the lesson. I watched as tiny bands of purple light emerge from the palm of my hand, and coil themselves around Raph's wounds. Then they seeped in, and poof disappeared. Raph started to come to, groaning a little. "Raph, Raph wake up," I said.

He sat up, and rubbed the back of his head. "Kayla, ugh... Where am I?" he asked. "You're at the Foot headquarters. Bradford tossed you around, but I fixed ya up," I said. He tried to stand up, and I helped him. "How are we gonna get outta here?" he asked. I shrugged. "That's the point. It's literally impossible to escape from here. Unless Shredder frees ya," I said.

Raph chuckled. "We should go ask nicely and maybe he'll let me go," he said. I chuckled too. "Like that'll happen. I don't really know what I can do to get ya outta here," I said. Raph grabbed me from behind. "I'm not in hurry to leave. Not yet," he said. I know that tone of voice. "Raph the Foo-" "Shh those walls are solid right?" he asked. I nodded, my face turning a light shade of red. "Well then, we have the whole night to ourselves. Everything should be fine," he replied.

I sighed. "Raph what you don't understand is that we're in FOOT headquarters. Not the lair, the FOOT. Do you know how dangerous this is?" I asked. Raph's hold tightened. "Yeah, but we have time. They won't come back till tomorrow mornin. We'll be fine," he said. I bit my lip. Bradford won't be back until this morning with Shredder. We have a whole night, except I'm still not sure. Bradford can be tricky at times "Uh Raph, I guess Bradford won't be back until morning. But what about the guards?" I pointed out.

Raph laughed. "You're the only one guarding me remember? There's no one here bur us," he said with a smirk. _He's right... So everything should be okay. I guess there IS an upside to being stuck in a cell with him, _I thought. "Hey Raph, I think we have some time. But why do ya want that time?" I asked. I already had an idea of what he had in mind.

His smirk grew into a smile. A familiar sinister smile. Oh boy. "Well, I was thinking about alone time. We've never gotten any alone time," he said. He placed a small kiss on my cheek. "We haven't gotten any have we?" I asked. Raph started to nuzzle my cheek, and it comforted me a little. "You'll be okay. Just relax," he said softly. I started to relax a little, and Raph slowly sat down with me in his lap.

Once we were on the ground, Raph continued his soft nuzzling. I don't know why, but I calmed instantly. I curled up in his lap and snuggled closer. Then Raph started to gently trail kisses along my neck. My blush deepened to crimson. "Um Raph-" "Just relax..." he said softly into my ear. I shifted a little as he continued. This was the first time he's done this since the incident. Except now instead of awkward it feels... Good. I tried to focus, keep my thoughts alert, but I was slipping into a daze.

I was somewhat trapped in Raph's grip as he trailed kisses along my neck and across my face. It felt pretty good, and I snuggled a bit closer. Raph was just so warm, so comforting, I could feel myself wanting more... We may be at the Foot HQ, but I was considered a Foot member. Anything they see I could call persuasion, and they'd believe all of it.

I am just in love with Raph is doing right now. He held me in an iron tight grip, enveloping me in the warmth that emitted from him. He replaced his kisses with nuzzled occasionally, making my body temperature rise slightly. I pulled away when I heard something. "Raph stop," I said, "They're comin." He let me go, and I stood against the wall, crossing my arms for good measure. Bradford stormed in with Xever and Shredder.

Shredder cast a look in my direction, and I bowed. "I am back from my mission Master Shredder," I said. "Yes, and I see you have succeeded in bringing me one of the turtles as planned," he replied. I froze. Bradford had told me that he was going to cover my disappearances, but never a mission like this. I looked at Bradford, and he gave me a look that said to keep quiet. I silently growled.

Raph widened his eyes as if saying "What gives?!" I widened my eyes back to say "I don't know!" Shredder walked over, and picked Raph up forcefully. "Where is Hamato Yoshi!" he demanded. "I'm not gonna tell ya," Raph growled. Shredder pulled his arm back and socked him in the stomach. My insides hurt just watching. "Where is Hamato Yoshi!" Shredder demanded again. Raph still refused, and this time Shredder stabbed him. I tried my best not to fling myself at him to save him.

Fifteen horrible minutes went by before Shredder left Raph on the floor bloody and beaten. I sprang to his aid. He grabbed one of my hands. "Don't worry Raph, I'm gonna heal ya in a minute," I said reassuringly. I took my other hand and placed it on his plastron. "Now hold still, it may hurt a bit," I instructed. My focused my energy, and the purple bands started to emerge from the palms of my hands.

The bands slithered their way down his arms and all across his plastron. He smiled softly at me as the cuts started to vaporize. "New trick?" he asked in a raspy voice. I smiled back. "Yeah, you're lucky I learned it too," I said. He laughed. "I owe ya one. Thanks babe," he said. "Ya owe me more than one," I said with a smirk, "Now hold still, you still have a couple of cuts left." There were a few cuts that didn't vaporize, but I could easily fix them.

I grabbed my bag and pulled out the bandages and peroxide I use for emergencies. I grabbed a small towel, and put some peroxide on it. I gently dabbed the towel on Raph's cut to clean it, and he made hiss sound. I guess I didn't mention that it was going to sting. I continued cleaning the cut, then grabbed a bandage. "How'd ya learn how to fix me up like that?" Raph asked. I started wrapping the bandage around his arm. "Well I learned a long time ago. It's so I can heal myself just in case of an emergency," I replied.

I moved over to his plastron where the next cut was. I started to dab the towel on his wound again, then wrapped more bandage around it. "I'm really lucky to have ya as a girlfriend ya know," Raph said. I chuckled. "How so?" "Well first off, not many people wanna date a mutant turtle. Second, because you're smart and you're pretty good at helpin me," he replied.

I nodded as I started on his other arm. I dabbed the towel on his arm, and he made that hiss sound again. "It may sting, so hold still," I said. I finished cleaning the rest of the cuts and grabbed the bandages. I knotted the last bandage, and sat back to examine my work. "Looks like you're good," I said. "Hey Kayla, this cut still hurts," Raph said. "Yeah, it's gonna do that. What else am I supposed to do?" I said. Raph smirked. "Could ya kiss it to make it feel better?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "You're a big turtle. You'll be fine," I said. "Can I at least make it up to ya?" he asked. I crossed my arms. "What are you talking about?" "When you said I owe ya more than one. I know what I can do to make it up to ya," he replied. He started to pull me towards him, but I didn't protest. "Are you always so clingy when you get taken hostage?" I asked. Raph chuckled. "No. I just wanna make it up to ya," he said.

I caught on to what he was saying. "Well hate to break it to ya, but I have to go to a meeting with Shredder. Just make sure you're up early tomorrow morning," I said. I grabbed my bag, and got up to leave. "What?" "Just be up early. I'm gonna get you outta here," I said. I started to leave but Raph stopped me. "Lemme give ya somethin before ya go," he said. I sighed and turned around. Raph gave me a soft little kiss. "Something to help ya if you miss me," he said with a smirk.

I quickly returned the gesture, and went to meet Shredder. I climbed the huge flight of stairs, and finally reached my destination. Bradford was already kneeling in front of Shredder, and I took my place next to him. Shredder addressed me as soon as I entered. "Kayla, I understand you have discovered your powers while you were gone," Shredder said. I looked up. "Yes, just recently," I replied.

"Good. I also see you have turned Bradford back into a human. I need for you to undo it for now," Shredder said. I raised an eyebrow, but didn't argue. I undid the illusion, and Bradford turned back into a mutant dog. Bradford looked more than a little pissed at Shredder. "Master Shredder, if you may, I have a question. What about the daytime? People could see him," I said. For a minute I though Shredder was gonna chop my head off, but he stayed put. Thank goodness. "You can change him back during the day, but I want you to turn him back at night," he said.

I nodded, and left Bradford to finish his conversation with Shredder. I pushed my way downstairs, knocking Foot soldiers aside. Once I reached Raph's cell, I already saw someone beat me to it. "Xever what are you doing? I'm supposed to be guarding our prisoner," I growled. Xever smirked. "I decided to watch him for you so you could get some rest. Why, you don't trust me?" he asked. I crossed my arms. "Leave," I demanded.

Xever laughed. "You seem to be very anxious to guard the turtle. Is there something between the two of you?" he asked. I frowned. "What's with all the questions today huh? You stay outta my way, I stay outta yours capeesh," I snapped. The mutant fish put up his hands. "Alright girl, I'll let you guard him. Just know that I will be watching you," he said as he walked off. "Ugh, creep," I muttered.

I unlocked the cell and slipped in before anyone could see me. "Raph, it's me," I called. Raph emerged from a corner. I saw that he had a few new bruises. "Xever got to you didn't he?" I asked. "Yeah but I'm okay," he replied. I growled. I did notice a couple of bruises on Xever while we had our little chat, but I just thought I was imagining it. "Well aren't ya gonna come over here and heal me, or am I gonna have to do it myself?" Raph asked. I laughed. "Yeah, yeah I'm comin."

I placed my hands on Raph's plastron, and the purple bands slithered out of my palms. I waited until they seeped in and made all of Raph's bruises vaporize. "Better?" I asked. He chuckled. "Yeah, so I guess you have to leave again huh?" he asked. I kissed him. "Not really. I just wanted to visit before I have to leave. I gotta get some answers," I replied. "Answers?" "I think Bradford has something to tell me," I said, "I'll see ya tomorrow."

I found Bradford walking out of Shredder's office. "We need to talk," I said. "About what?" Bradford asked. "You have some explaining to do," I said.


End file.
